Fallen Darkness
by Aozora094
Summary: Mikan was a vampire princess, that is, until the day her clan was massacred. Now, society doesn't know what she is, and she works as a guardian for Natsume, a vampire prince. Danger is in every corner. What will happen?
1. The Wheel of Fate

**Fallen Darkness**

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura Buhagiar was a princess in the vampire society, she held the strongest magical powers, and the purest blood amount the royal vampires. And because of that she was target by the evilest being in the world. He wanted that power and blood, if he could just have it; he can destroy anything in his path in conquering the world. For the Buhagiar family to protect Mikan, they had tried to hide her existence from the Vampire World. But when choices are taken away from Mikan, the only thing that can be offer to her is the Seal; the one that would turn her into nothing but a Dhamphir. Mikan went from princess to a peasant, and from being protected to being a training bodyguard. As god may have planned, the one Mikan is guarding is none other than Natsume the vampire prince. Will love bloom? When evil beings are lurking in every corner? And who said their love would be accepted? When their ranks are as different as Heaven and Earth. But Mikan isn't exactly falling for him, with duty in hand; love is the last thing that would cross her mind. With Natsume is no difference…

This story is vaguely similar to _My Contract with the Grim Reaper_; some of my ideas came from the Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, **The House of Night** and Vampire Knight. I do not own the book(s) or manga (if you didn't know, and I **_do_** own My Contract) but I did get some of my ideas from them; I hope this story isn't similar to them and would give a new story line. I hope you'll enjoy this new story I wrote, and leave a review for support!

_**VA= Vampire Academy: a school for vampires (if you didn't know XD is not just the title of a book)**_

**Information:**

Moroi- A full blooded vampire with magical powers either; fire, water, earth, air, and spirit (Moroi has its own rich class, middle class, and poor class)

Strogoi- A Moroi turned into a Strogoi is immortal and very strong physically but it loses it magical powers. Strogois' eyes are always red, is a way to tell whether they are Moroi or Strogoi.

Dhamphir- Are half Moroi and half human. They are physically strong with great instinct but do not have magic.

You can turn into a Strogoi: A Moroi has to kill the person and drink all their blood (the person can be human or dhamphir). For a Dhamphir to become a Strogoi They are bitten by a Strogoi and then fed a Strogoi's blood. Both Moroi and Dhamphir can be force to turn into a Strogoi out of their own will too. Usually when turning into a Strogoi is for immortality and power.

_btw..._in the **book** is Strigoi-i changed it to Str**o**goi either my mistake or i just like Strogoi better, but either way i won't changed it now since i have written so many chaps. Anyway i think Strogoi is better XD it sounds like _Strong_.

**Editor:Plushietiger - Thank you~ you were the first one to help me edit my stories and also the first one who edited Fallen Darkness XD **

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 1: The Wheel of Fate**

Blood covered the floor, its striking color splashed on the walls while the glass panes of the windows were cloudy from the thick liquid. Bodies were seemingly frozen on the ground, only one of the many still breathing. Her chest moved up and down slowly, matching the slow pace of her heart beat.

My father, auntie, uncle, sister, guardians and Strogois lay in the numerous puddles of blood, turning the white marble floor into a sea of red.

I stood in center of the room, one of the survivors from the bloody battle.

My mother crawled slowly to me, her knees soaked and her mouth tainted by rosy color. I kneeled down as I tried to support her fragile body. Her voice was barely audible and soon she was running out of breath.

"This is the only…thing I-I can do to pr-otect you. Remember the seal!" as she spoke a dark splotch formed on her chest staining her gown. A pond of blood was filled where I stood, my hands stained with her blood as I kept holding her. "Please…you…have to live." her hands lightly touched my cheek as her final words left her mouth. My body seemed to freeze as I stared at the barely alive body in my hands.

The blood covering the floor almost seemed to dance as it shifted to form a crescent moon with a dark star in the middle. It looked like it was alive, forming and writing thin spidery words onto the floor. Once the Seal was complete, my mother's pulse slowed down and she stopped breathing. A crimson tear dripped down as her eyes closed and her body dropped down to the floor. I was speechless and felt nausea;

my heart had dropped with her.

I no longer felt anything, I no longer cared for my life, I just wanted to be with my family and beloved ones. Tears clouded my vision, blurring it and falling down into the image formed on my feet. Just then it shined deep red, drowning me in its light. As my back and chest started to burn as it spread across my body like a disease. It sting and ache on my skin, cold, and hot, at the same time.

So piercing I couldn't even recognize my numerous screams and cries. I stared down at my body, the crimson light glowing through my clothes. An intricate mark tattooed onto my skin as I saw lines dance and wrap around me. But my screams and moans did not die out; in fact they became louder by the minute. This pain was incredible, almost like it was pulling my soul from my body.

As the glow subsided the pain also decreased to a throbbing headache. My legs were numb as my breath came out short. A burst of cold air chilled my skin, the entrance door opened and the moonlight spilled into the living room. Someone walked in, or was it a group? I don't know, I may never know. I didn't look up; I just lay in the red lake beside my mother.

I heard urgent whispers and furious conversations but the noise died down to silence when a commanding voice spoke up.

"Take the survivor."

Frosty arms carried me out of my home, out of my hell and into a dark van. My body was paralyzed as I drifted into a deep sleep. My headache faded away but my memories remained intact, I would never forget this day.

Today, my family was massacred by the command of someone; that person had given a new meaning to _Death. _

Today, my _fate and heritage_ was sealed.

Today, I'm no longer a _royal vampire_…

* * *

_To be continued..._

I hope this was a good way to start a story, this was just a prologue is not exactly the first chapter but with this you know what is going on. A weird way to make you understand but you would get it soon… Anyway I hope this story was thrilling and would make you want to read more! Is not a sad story like you think; It has a lot of drama and stuff, confusion too. But that's how you make a story that would make you want to read more (or so I hope).

~Don't forget to review and lots of luv~


	2. The Price of my Heart

**Fallen Darkness**

The title of this story was thought out of random picks, really. I wasn't sure how to call it but decided to leave it as Fallen Darkness, it actually sounds cool. I had a difficulty on choosing who to write about, it was either animes or books. And I chose anime, since my first story is on anime and it worked pretty well (thought is not done yet). I won't give any summery since I'm not good at it and because is kind of a spoiler. I prefer you to read it and summarized it on your own, because it saves me the work. I'm also sorry that Mikan always turns cold and sad in my stories, but I like Mikan like that. Is way better than stupid and bubbly, just my opinion, no hard feelings.

Edited by Peridot Tears

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 2: The Price of my Heart**

"She was the only survivor," a male said drily; his arms were folded across his chest; keeping a hard expression.

"She probably is a servant from the Buhagiar family," another male commented, keeping his gaze fixed on the door.

"Well she is a Dhamphir, but why would a noble family keep a Dhamphir to begin with?" A female voice came from beside me.

"I wonder what the Elders would do?" Another voice was heard from the corner. There were about four guardians in the room, but none of them held that commanding voice I had heard before.

While hearing the conversation I kept my eyes closed and my breathing even. I now understood I was the Dhamphir they were talking about and that_ I wasn't a noble anymore._

So it was true, my whole family was massacred and I was turned into a Dhamphir so I could protect my bloodline.

My mother had predicted something like this, that the Buhagiar family would die at _that _man's hands. This was the only way to protect the family's bloodline; even so _that_ man would still come for me. He would hunt me, until he got his hold on me.

Then I notice how the room was quiet, dead silent. Someone walked into the room and I sensed the stiffness the guardians had. Everyone kept quiet, no more gossip; they just waited for that person to say something. "I will take the Dhamphir to the Elders." I heard that commanding voice once again, and before I knew it I was also stiff at his presence.

He carried me out of the cabin, and into the winter cold season. I felt a cloth tucked around me but it still gave me shivers.

His arms were strong and hard, but it didn't give me any warmth or safety. It just reminded me of blood, the living room filled with Death, and the crimson tears my mother had left before she died. All those horrible memories returned—

"Open your eyes." His commanding voice rang through my ears, making me flinch. "Open them," he repeated; hesitating, I opened them, and what I met was unexpected.

He wasn't a scary guy I had imagined, but a handsome guy. He was young, about 17 maybe.

He had striking emerald eyes, light mocha-colored skin, and dark silky hair hanging from his shoulders. He wore a patch, showing his rank.

The patch was golden, and marked in Roman numeral 1/I, meaning he was exceptionally strong. He was probably the one who carried the plan on the Buhagiar family.

This meant a lot; a young person like him ranked higher than people older than him meant that he held a big promising future in the Moroi and Guardians society.

But none of that mattered.

As he stared at me silently, he walked without ever looking up, opening doors, and dogging objects and obstacles. His eyes were always fixed on me. But once we reached the Elders' room his gaze was back to the door and he let go of me. "Please be prepared," he whispered to my ear softly.

Prepared for what? was what I would have said; but the door to the Elders' room opened, revealing a big oak table with 13 Morois sitting at it. I walked in slowly while the golden patch Onii-san took his position with the other guardians.

"Dhamphir, may I ask your name?" said a lady from the very front of the table; I dragged the blanket with me as I walked to the middle where I could see all the Elders.

"Mikan B—Sakura," I murmured, so softly that it was barely audible and my mistake of almost saying the Buhagiar family was not heard.

"How old are you?" said a man from the center of the table; he was especially old and his presence strong.

"Ten," I declared, with a louder voice this time so everyone could hear.

"Why were you there?" said another man wearing an Armani suit.

"Uh…um…" I blanked out, everyone seemed to be glaring at me, and no one looked happy.

"Yes?" said the man again, losing his patience.

"Uhh…I-I was being train to be Shealynette's bodyguard,"

"Well I guess it is not rare to be trained at such a young age. Would you tell me what happened during the attack?" the man next to the Armani suit guy asked.

I was so glad that I had thought of an excuse. Shealynette was my sister and the princess of the Buhagiar family, so it was not weird to see a Dhamphir trained to be her bodyguard…

"Eh…uh…ummm…It was a normal day like any...day, until th-the Strogois came in out of nowhere…and surrounded everyone that-that was inside the living room…" I whispered, holding the blanket tightly.

"And where were you when the attack happen?" another person questioned.

I wasn't sure who I was speaking to anymore. They were all so scary and giving me a lot of pressure, I only kept my eyes on my little toes.

"I was sent to practice in the woods with my teacher…" I lied, still keeping my eyes on my toes. I _had _been walking in the woods, except alone. I liked sneaking out and climbing trees, so that day was no different.

"What happened to your teacher?"

"Why were you found inside the house, if you were in the woods?"

"Be more specific!"

They all exclaimed at the same time, all of them losing their patience and wanting to know the truth.

And who said the older you get the wiser you become? They were all old with no patience…**I hate****d**** this**.

"My teacher was Raegan Vurdelier, he…heard how the crows were flying away from the mansion and thought it was weird…so he decided to return—I went back with him…but once we reached there...there was about two more Strogois left so he fought them, while he kept me behind him…and then I-I fainted—" I lied once again, but it was not really a lie.

I had been in the woods; Raegan had come to look for me like he always did. We did walk back to the mansion once he had found me, and then we notice the crows and decided to run back.

But by the time we had reached the mansion everyone was dead and only two Strogois remained. Raegan had tried to fend them off while still protecting me, and before I knew it he was lying on the floor with the other Strogois leaving me in the center of the room.

"I would—" the old hag began, but before she could the old man in the center of the table cut her off.

"Thank you, it is good enough. Since you are no longer trained to protect Lady Shealynette, I would like you to be trained to protect my grandson. Would you?" His face was stiff, and his eyes glittered like fire and somehow I couldn't say no; so instead I nodded.

"Good, you will return to my palace Rozhdestvensky and follow your training again." The old grandpa folded his hands on the table and looked down on me. Somehow my instincts told me he was dangerous.

Before I could go numb, I bowed and left the room as soon as possible.

The two guardians lead me to a guest room after the interrogations. It was a big room filled with rich furniture, soft carpeting, a plasma T.V., and a balcony with a great view of the ocean. But what I couldn't stop staring at was my reflection.

"The clothes are on the bed," the guardian said, and then left; but my eyes were still on my reflection on the window glass. My clothes were stained with blood, my hair wasn't midnight black, my eyes weren't sky blue, and my skin wasn't pale.

But instead I had long curly brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and olive-colored skin. No wonder no one had thought I was from the Buhagiar family.

After taking a warm shower I studied myself at a mirror again. I just couldn't get used to my new appearance; my mother had told me about the effect of the seal but I had never given much thought to it. I had a tattooed mark on my chest and back, it was like wings of the devil hugging me.

Lines spread, circling around me, there were flowers blooming and butterflies dancing. I looked so beautiful with the new marks and appearance; with my fingers I traced my features on the mirror.

I put on the jeans, T-shirt and a sweater that had been left on my bed. As I paced around thinking about those memories, shivers traveled through me, and then I heard screams inside my head.

I shook my head, my hands shaking; I collapsed on the soft carpet. My eyes unfocused, I saw dark specters in my vision and blood all over the room. Memories started to flash back and before I knew it I was screaming the top of my lungs out.

I felt someone shaking me, but my eyes were glued on my hands. My hands covered in red, the floor was covered in bright red liquid too, and my clothes were splashed with red. But then everything blanked out, and all I heard were soft whispers.

"There is nothing to be afraid of…you are now here…look me in the eye,"

As my eyes fell on the emerald eyes, images faded, and colors returned. I had held my breath for a long time; realizing it, I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves down.

"Are you ok?" the Onii-san from before asked.

I only nodded as he pulled me to sit on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked, holding my hand tightly.

"I-I don't know…" I whispered, but in fact I did know what had happen—memories were haunting me, it was a phobia.

'_Mikan…remember there is always a price when dealing with dark magic,'_ my mother had told me.

'_Price?_' I had asked during our conversation

'_Yes, my price would be bleeding to dea__th__. But yours is different." _Her voice would always be sad and serious when talking about this.

'_How so?'_ I did say, with my sullen expression upon hearing her voice turn sad.

'_The devil would take your heart and haunt you…'_

'_Take my heart…? Haunt me…?'_ I repeated her words, my eyes growing big and watery.

'_Yes, that would be your price until the day you break it.' _Those last words she told me always came back during my nightmares, ringing inside my head. It was like an alarm that never had a switch off.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Remember to review~


	3. My Greetings

**Fallen Darkness**

I haven't decided much of the pairing; it could be anything since it doesn't have to be Mikan and Natsume, you know? Some get boring after a while, but that doesn't mean is decided…I am still thinking. You can always suggest something, I won't mind. Actually I sometimes take suggestions, but not always. I would tell you now, since I don't feel like reminding you later…but doesn't mean I don't care _ because I do. Please leave a review or random comments, so I know you like my story in anyway, is a big support to me! Ok so here you go with chapter 3, please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: My Greetings

I saw something coming from the corner of my eye; a punch. But I didn't need to know because I did dodge it anyway; I kneeled down, my hand holding his fist as I punched with my other free hand. It was futile; he caught it and tried to throw me off balance. By then, my instincts had kicked in and I was shifting my weight to do a roundhouse kick.

_Not so futile anymore, huh. _

My kick had affected him little but enough for me to swing him off balance and push him to the ground. Once landing on the floor, both of my legs are around his sides and pushing my weight so I wouldn't lose grasp.

But he didn't let go, yet all I needed was one free hand to kill him—in fact that free hand was on his throat ready to rip it out.

"Stop." My mentor said, fast enough that my fingers were only millimeters away from the neck.

I stared at my opponent not ready to give up yet, but his eyes only mirrored mine—there wasn't anything from him, nothing that could reflect his emotions. So I stood up and stared at my mentor, my partner did the same as well. A scold was building up on my mentor's face, but I ignored it as I kept my breathing even.

"Mikan, you don't hesitate in killing—you aren't afraid to. But he is still your partner and not a Strogoi, better stop before you actually do _kill_ him." His voice was displeased, but I only nodded.

He turned to talk to his other discipline "Li-Ren it was a very good way to fend her off, but remember a Strogoi is faster and stronger—you better moved faster and predict their moves before you get killed." Now, his speech was so much longer than mine and more point out—_I bet he is sexist_ I thought.

When my mentor had walked off and I had bowed to my partner I left to my dorm--or try to--because before I could take a step toward my dorm he had pulled my attention back.

"Were you going to kill me?" he asked, his face reflecting nothing—not even a hint of fear or anger.

_Ugh_, this better be fast.

"No, I was only going to make a red thin line on your neck." I muttered, which sounded more sarcastic than it was supposed to.

I wasn't going to kill him, only mark him so my mentor could see…but again, I must had looked like a real assassin to be stopped right in the middle of a climax.

He opened his mouth like he was going to contribute on this conversation, but I cut him off before he could actually say anything.

"May I leave?" I said politely, it was just etiquettes; I didn't have to ask -- I never do, but in the Rozhdestvensky family matters are absolute. I turned my back to him and walked to my dorm not waiting for an answer.

* * *

The next day Li-Ren and I met in one of the many rooms inside the Rozhdestvensky mansion.

Today we will be assigned to our Moroi, a special day in our training. Li-Ren was just like me, decided by the Elders who he would be guarding, but he had to be tested and examined before actually putting him in intense training.

While I was chosen because the Elders had thought I was in fact trained to take care of the Buhagiar _only_ daughter.

As Li-Ren stood straight watching the door, I leaned on the wall closing my eyes to listen to the footsteps echoing in the mansion. Before the door actually opened my eyes were open and my posture was straight just like Li-Ren. My mentor appears with two people behind him, which I suspect would be our Moroi.

A girl walked in, she was pale and slender, and her eyes deep purple, her hair cut short reaching her nape, and a beautiful tattoo was on her forearm. The tattoo was wrapping her arm like air with flowers dancing.

Moroi that had a tattoo meant they were special and loved by the goddess of darkness. Those Morois' that had a specific tattoo since birth were mostly royals with pure blood, for a middle class or poor class to have one was difficult. For them to have a tattoo they had to have strong magical powers, since being a royal or having pure blood was impossible for them.

But the tattoos weren't weird or rare; it was actually common to have them.

**But** it is unheard of for a Dhamphir to have one since they are lowest rank with no title, pure blooded, or with strong magical powers. This meant more caution for me.

She wore a cashmere dress, and Gucci leather boots, and had a Coach purse. While the other guy who came in made me hold my breath. He was my Moroi. He had raven hair, a head taller than me, hands inside his pockets looking cocky, and instead of pale skin he had olive skin. His age was the same as me 16, but what made me hold my breath wasn't his striking looks but his eyes; they were crimson reminding me of the Strogois who had killed my entire family, except his didn't glow like theirs.

But it wasn't only the flashback that were brought back…but their whispers and creepy smiles _"Our master wants you…he will come for you." _That was what sent chills through me and made me want to yelp.

Although my memories were playing inside my brain, I pushed them to the very back of my mind, and concentrated on my mentor who was now speaking.

"She is Hotaru Imai Rozhdestvensky," my mentor then shifted his attention to the guy next to him "and this is Natsume Hyuuga Rozhdestvensky." My mentor finished and stared at my partner who introduced himself automatically:

"My name is Fang Li-Ren, nice to meet you," he put his fist over his heart and bowed—this was something that all Dhamphirs had to do when facing Morois, it was a way to show our respect and remind us our ranks difference.

Once my partner was done I introduced myself with a neutral voice I always used, "I'm Mikan Sakura, is a pleasure."

Then I put my fist over my heart and bowed, but even though I did it just like anyone else, it somehow looked wrong and mocking. Like I wasn't supposed to be doing this—bowing myself to another Moroi—even though my teachers had complained that it looked mocking, yet they couldn't figure out why or how since I did everything correctly.

I stood back up and met with crimson eyes, he was studying me.

I was studying him too.

The Grand Duke Master Rozhdestvensky had told me to take care of his grandson when I was ten, but it wasn't until many years of studying and fighting that I was finally able to meet him. The Rozhdestvensky was a big family, divided in three parts—The Hyugaa came first, Imai came second, and Koizumi came last.

With so many grandsons and granddaughters I wasn't sure who I did end up with, but to actually be taking care of the favorite grandson of The Old Master was unexpected. I had heard many things about Natsume Hyuuga R., he is not only smart but with strong magical powers and was said to be the next heir in the Rozhdestvensky family.

My mentor left in a hurry when his phone rang, I could hear how his voice had changed from urgent to anger. He was pale when he excused himself, and told us not to move until he came back.

I wasn't sure why but when the phone had rang, a sudden nausea swept through me—the same feeling when my family was massacred.

I broke my stare from Natsume and stared at Li-Ren; he wasn't nervous or anything but his face had gone pale. He had striking features, silky dark hair, tall and muscular but not like a monster with only muscles, he was wearing black jeans and black sweater. But what was more breath-taking was his silver eyes, though he was born in Hong Kong he was half European.

The nausea became stronger by the minute, my instincts had kicked in and I was next to Natsume with my guards up.

They all stared at me like I was acting weird but I couldn't shake it off, something told me I had to be on my guard no matter what. And before they knew it, a Strogoi had burst into the room.

I was prepare with my stake in hand, ready to pierce it through his heart, but he came so fast his image was a blur.

I didn't care, I ran toward him faster than during my practices—I wasn't holding back anymore. My heart ached; I wanted to take revenge on whoever had killed my family.

The Strogoi said something but I was already in front of him with my stake, I stabbed his heart. Blood covered the floor around me, blood was around my arms and hands even my face had a little drop of that rusty _old_ blood.

The Strogoi collapsed on the floor, **dead**. But then as I settle down I remember what he had whispered to me, _"The master is coming…"_ in a very creepy voice. Even thought questions were building up in my mind, the feeling of having my first kill burned in me, as in telling me to kill more and more.

"Mikan…" Li-Ren's hand was on my shoulder, I turned around to meet his pale face with eyes reflecting fear I had never seen in him.

"Is nothing," I muttered softly but that nausea feeling haven't left, which meant there were still a few more in the mansion. I closed my distance with Natsume and Li-Ren went back with Hotaru.

My mentor came in gasping; blood was covering him—probably from the Strogois. My mentor looked relief but then stopped when his eyes came down to the Strogoi lying on the floor. His eyes went back to the stake I was holding and he whispered to himself "I thought they were going to catch the girl…" but I read it off his lips.

**Interesting.** "Let's hurry, there is more Strogois out there, we have to leave in one of the helicopters." My mentor said hurriedly, it was different from his booming voice or emotionless voice. He was nervous like he was hiding something. But we followed him toward the backyard were one of the helicopters stood.

My mentor came to a stop in front of the helicopter, his back facing us.

"You should stop the act." I declared, everyone looked at me except for my mentor. I saw him tense and his hands shake; forming into big fists.

He turned around with a creepy smile plaster on his face. "What do you mean Mikan?"

I could see his eyes lusting for blood, his creepy smiled growing bigger and bigger almost reaching his ears. Natsume, Hotaru, and Li-Ren stared at me -- waiting for me to continue like they couldn't see the obvious. "You aren't my mentor, you killed him didn't you? The blood covered on you is not from Strogois, they are bright red…_who did you kill?_" I kept my voice stoic while everyone stared at my mentor with surprised and wide eyes.

Then my fake mentor laughed with a creepy high pitch, his smile going even wider.

"You are smart, yes. I killed your mentor and all the servants." His voice sounding happy like this was the best joke he had ever told. In the corner of my eyes I saw Strogois closing in.

"You can give up that stupid mask you have." His eyes glittered more than just lust but he himself was enjoying this. His hand went to his face and he ripped the mask from his face, and what I saw would have made me gasp but I kept myself in check.

It was a young guy about a year older than me, his eyes red like the Strogois—he probably is one—white hair with tints of red in the end, almost reaching his shoulder, and his body build and tall.

In any girls' eyes he would have looked hot like a model but in my eyes I could only see him as a Strogoi, which needed to be killed. Seeing that he was the one commanding, he probably is older and stronger than the other Strogois.

"I like you." He whispered in my ear, I would have backed by how fast and close he was but my guts told me I shouldn't. He looked so much more collected than other Strogois that was surrounding us, yet his eyes held blood lust and interest.

His hand was going for my back, ignoring the stake I had. But before he could actually touch me I muttered something which made him stop and gaze at me.

"I hate you. And your master," I whispered into his ear so no one else could hear it.

He pulled back and chuckled with delight, the Strogois backed down when they heard his voice. "I can't wait to see how he reacts to your words. I can't wait to see you _awaken_." This time he said it louder, his smile would had made any women faint but that smiled who didn't reach his eyes made me shiver.

"You won't."I assured him, my stake piercing his shoulder and then running it down to his chest.

My eyes glared at him but he barely winced at my stake when I pulled it out. He moved from the helicopter letting us in, Li-Ren pushed Hotaru and Natsume in and then he went in starting the helicopter. My chocolate eyes were still glued on him, his smiled -- mocking.

"We will see,"

he moved out of the way and I went in, my eyes never left his even as I sat with Li-Ren to fly the helicopter.

He mouthed something, knowing I could read people's lips

_"Today was just a **greeting** Miss Mikan Buhagiar."_ I read then slowly; shivers traveled down my spine; I could see myself go pale from the reflection on the glass.

As we flied through the woods, whispers surfaced from my memories.

_"Our master wants you…he will come for you."_

Then as my eyes focused on my reflection in the glass and not the woods, I almost screamed, it was a grim reaper or a demon that reflected on the glass. I rubbed my eyes and stared at the glass once more time, it was my face facing me…and not the demon who would haunt me for my curse.

My mother's sad voice echoed in my head, _'The devil would take your heart and haunt you…'_

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._


	4. Raven Ashenberg

**Fallen Darkness**

This is my 4th chapter; I am having a busy month with all the things that is going on. There's no telling when I could update but I try my best on my free time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote and would leave me a review! This chapter should be fun and exciting much better than the other 3 chapters I had written, not sad anymore. It should be full with drama and actions (maybe, I'm not sure lol). If you have any request please feel free to tell me, I would try and put it in my story! Anyway that's it for now—

**Chapter 4: Raven Ashenberg **

"I told you he was hot!" A girl whispered from the corner while her friends beside her checked him out. "Oh. My. God!" her friend squealed silently while teachers passing by shook their heads disapprovingly. "You are right," the other girl nodded approvingly at him and then mutter to herself "I want him so badly." And then heavenly sighs escaped their lips. I read all this as I waited for Natsume, reading lips had been one of my many trainings (not all Dhamphirs learned) and I was just busying myself as I waited. The guy they were checking out was none other Natsume Hyuuga-sama. As smartass as he could be, he had no idea girls around him watched/studied his every move, muscles, and features. They also made kiss noises, bumped into him on purpose, asked him random questions, and _even_ threw erasers at him **just** to get his attention.

As amusing and funny watching this could be, it got boring after a week and to be more precise this had been happening for two WHOLE months. Yet Moroi girls never seem bored of it, and blushed all the time by just making eye contact with him, if they ever got touched by him they would immediately faint—literally, no jokes. And watching all this had somehow made me bored, I did kill to be in a fight hence, did do _anything_ to get out of here.

As Natsume approaches, I sat straighter. Forgetting my duties was unthinkable, and as my mentor had told me '_They come first'_, I had always put them as I was told. Anyone, as long as they are Moroi I had to put my life before theirs. As I stare, Natsume heads toward me elegantly like a vampire prince he is. Even as my eyes are fix on him, I can't help but notice and sense the many glares coming from the Moroi girls. But soon my attention is back on Natsume as he spoke in front of me. "I'm going to the library," I nodded and followed him behind.

We had been in the Vampire Academy for two months; it is a school for Morois and Dhamphirs. Two divisions, two dorms, and two very different day schedules. Morois studied more academically, and had lesson on how to use their magical powers (affinity). Dhamphirs studied more about self defense, more physical activities, use of weapons, some academically classes, and the studied of Strogois. Dhamphirs have no problem during daylight so we have classes during the day, and Morois have classes when the sun sets. Of course both Moroi and Dhamphir have some classes and lunch time together. Moroi sleeps during the day, Dhamphir sleep during the night, simple.

The Academy had taken us because Natsume Hyuuga is one of the families in Rozhdestvensky, he is very important, not a single Moroi would reject him. Maybe not even the king. After all Natsume is the heir of the Rozhdestvensky family and will one day take over the throne, _everyone knows it_; therefore everyone wants to be in his good side. As arrogant and a jerk he could be.

As we passed buildings, I raised all my guards up. Knowing _he_ might attack us like he said he would, but also because I haven't taken my revenge, I won't rest until I kill him. _He killed everyone in the mansion…_

Once inside the library I catch a glimpse of Hotaru sitting on the leather couch. As Natsume and I headed toward them, I met with Li-Ren's silver eyes. He had his arms folded across his chest, legs crossed as he leaned on the wall; he stood perfectly adjacent to the doors and windows. After meeting with Strogois and knowing how deadly they could be—his guards had increased and so did his knowledge. He was dressed in black jeans, white T-shirt, and a gray Armani sweater. He was going casual but still had a sense of fashion and sophisticate.

The dress code was simple; nothing too revealing, and always have an insignia of the school on the left side of your chest. Simple, as I said. Where areas, Hotaru wore another cashmere dress, a black vest, and _another_ leather black boots yet they both matched. She always wore brand clothes, but matched them perfectly too, and even as rich as she could get, she still prey for money every time. She is cunning, always on business mode; anything that could get her hands on money. I bet her bank is full, but she doesn't have an account, she owns a bank for god sake and none is from her family's money. All hers.

"You are here." Her voice penetrating, her fingers tapping randomly at the couch arm. Natsume nodded, taking the seat across from her. I stood behind Natsume, my back to the wall. It was the best place, I could respond faster if any attacks were to accord, and I could protect him also. My view was perfect; if anything were to happen I would be the first to notice. As the clock ticked away, time passed—they didn't participate in any conversation or even try to interact one. An hour had passed, but I kept my guard up counting each second in my mind.

54…55…56…57…58…59—

"I have been getting a bad feeling," Hotaru stated, her eyes were cold, her expression the same as always, the only thing that actually shown any movements were her lips. Her muscle seems tense and hard like skin build out of cement. I wonder how she can be so neutral; even I need more movement than that.

"So your affinity is telling you something?" Natsume guessed, making himself comfortable on the couch. Hotaru nodded quietly, not even the slightest motion changed much. Her face told us everything, that guy would come back, and as it seems, **soon**. "When had you sensed this…?" Natsume gesture around nothing in particular just to show his point. I notice Hotaru sit straighter yet keeping it casual. "Since I woke up," she mutters. It only been a few hours since she sensed it, which meant he could be coming—we are in danger.

Hotaru had an affinity for spirit; it was one of the rarest magical powers. And spirit is divided in many ways, not everyone had the same spirit powers. Some could feel people's emotions, others could heal, and a few could sense the coming events. Hotaru was one of those few, she could sense bad/dangerous things coming, and sometimes she could see them in dreams or from objects. And none of them that she felt or saw was good. Although with her powers many people can be save and her life too. But because the affinity is so different from others, it consumes a lot of her energy and makes her hungry (lust for blood). In rare times she has to take medicine because is too much, it could even kill her.

Natsume kept quiet, thinking carefully of what to do next. I watched him, looking as his shoulders tensed and his breathing became deep. Li-Ren also looked pensive. I knew this was bad but is my job to keep composed, to somehow show them nothing can get any worse…but even I wasn't so sure.

Then I heard Natsume say "We will talk more about this, classes would begin soon." And I escorted him to his next class before returning to my own class. During my way, I kept our short discussion in the back of my mind; I would deal with this later.

* * *

I knew everyone in the class was staring at me, but I ignored it anyway. For this two very short months, I had showed my physical strength and brains and both had exceed any Dhamphir's record. I heard mumbles, but I didn't bother reading them to know what they were whispering. I had been in the center of attention in the Dhamphir world. It was obvious they were talking about me, so I shrugged off and focused my mind on stretching out.

"Is really amazing that a Dhamphir girl could score higher,"

"She only had six years of training…"

"There's not many Dhamphir girls that would chose to be a guardian."

"I heard she was trained to protect the royal prince,"

I was losing my patience by now, _if I heard one more whisper I will crack their necks_. But before any of them could actually say more, my instincts had kicked in and I was dodging punches and kicks. **What the hell?!**

* * *

"Natsume please come and explain the mythology of Greek to your classmate," The female teacher said, stepping aside from the center of the room to let Natsume stand. Natsume barely shrugged as he headed toward the middle, where all the desks were set in a circle. He was so oblivious. Most of the students sitting in the front were female, and the teacher had done it on purpose just to hear Natsume's husky and cool voice. As he began to talk about the mythology of Greek which probably will take a whole 15 minutes, the girls drooled and dugged their nails into the desk.

Everyone's attention was on him, their eyes wide, ears perched up to hear every word he said, and holding their will so to not jump on him. Once Natsume had concluded, booming applause was heard and praises were echoing around the room. It almost seem like a concerto in Vienna, were the audience had yelled _'Bravo'_ and 'Encore', a fervent scene.

_I just explained it briefly…nothing to go crazy about._ Natsume wondered, not noticing the flushed faces of his female classmates and how guys were gloomy and dark—jealous they seem.

* * *

While on the other hand, Hotaru's classroom was freezing quiet, her classmates almost seem dead. The teacher was writing on the board like a robot, every muscle tensed. _37 minutes to gooooooo_, her classmates and teacher cried silently. As genius this young lady is, she never seems to care much—rather, she enjoyed the suffering and paled faces of her classmates and teacher. The classroom appeared dark and gloomy; teachers that passed the hallways prefer taking the long way than nearing this classroom. Yet everyone seems to notice today, her aura was specially cold and deadly.

_Please God let this class end…I had never wished it so much!_ Everyone mourned inside, but one remain neutral—the devil unaffected by the death roaming in the room, Hotaru.

* * *

Li-Ren stood quietly in the corner of the defense class, preparing physically for the class to begin. _Noisy…again with Mikan and her high score. _Li-Ren wondered, his gaze on his reflecting image on the mirrored wall. But then his silver eyes traveled to were Mikan's figure stood on the mirror. She was stretching out, ignoring the constant whispers and mumbling around. As Li-Ren studied her, she looked rather impatience and pissed—almost nearing her limits. Her eyes showed death, and he knew that she was probably thinking of cracking her classmates necks any time now.

But then Li-Ren's eyes widen as he saw a dark figure attacking Mikan, it was only seconds and he haven't notice where that figure had came from. He hasn't sensed it either. As Li-Ren's gut told him, he turned hurriedly; his back to the mirror and his eyes on Mikan—which was already reacting to the attack and fighting her way thru. It was impressive he must say, no one could actually been more prepare for a surprised attack than her.

In just moments Mikan is equal to her opponent, she even landed some of her fists on the attacker. Li-Ren kept his eyes on the fight even thought it was hard to keep up; his classmates around were late to react and barely had realized there was a fight. Li-Ren was struck by how Mikan showed coolness, she wasn't confused or taken back by the attack…it was more like she had expected it. As fast as Mikan had recover the attacker had recover with the same amount of speed. The attacker was landing some of the kicks, but most were dodge.

It was an even fight, but once Li-Ren blinks that one moment Mikan had been pinned on the floor and gasping. Yet she showed effort of shaking the attacker off her, though it was nearly futile since the attacker had pushed all his weight on her. The attacker had also pinned her arms above her head, one of his hands were free and ready to kill her but he stopped. Instead of killing her, his free hand caressed her cheek and then a velvet chuckle escaped his lips.

"You have changed a lot; I see the rumors are true. You are strong," and then he stood up pulling Mikan up with him. As Li-Ren kept watching he notice Mikan's face turn into one of realization and a calm smile was replace from her serious glare. "Not at all Raven-san" Li-Ren could tell her voice was more different than any tone she had ever used, it was kind and familiar. He could tell the trust and respect Mikan had in her eyes, but then he noticed that the guy who Mikan call 'Raven-san' still held her hand.

"Class this will be my assistant Raven Ashenberg. He is the toughest and youngest Dhamphir in the commanding position of section one," The defense teacher said proudly, while classmates talked excitedly. It was obvious who Raven Ashenberg was, he is the very first Dhamphir to actually graduate earlier. And he's also the commander of section one, the highest rank division that protects Royal Morois. And he is just 23 this year. Not only the strongest Dhamphir but also a very handsome guy, he had emerald irises, mocha skin color, dark hair reaching his shoulders, and with a height of 6 feet not to mention a very build up body; but not all muscles.

His presence was really strong too, his voice was velvet but tough, and his eyes were the ones that had been in a war and had his many kills. "Is nice to see so many Dhamphirs working their way up," his voice was all business now, even his posture was different. "And I hope my classes won't be too hard for you," everyone laughed happily and yelled back "Nah." "Piece of cake!" Raven no longer held Mikan's hand but the warmth was still around and the nostalgia was building up too.

_Who is Raven anyway?_ Li-Ren ponder as he studied the man.

* * *

I'm sure this chapter wasn't that long, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and would leave me a review~ as I told you the first chapters are very sad but this chapter and the coming ones won't be as sad but have more action and drama in it…maybe some romance too! I worked really hard on this, and if there is any grammar (which I know there is) I'm sorry, but I usually don't notice much. If you would like to volunteer and help me edit the story and give me some advice or comments please do, it would be a great help!

Right now I am all giddy; this story could possibly be a love triangle, or square LOL. But I would keep it simple and tried not to twist my story too much. Anyway this is all for now, I hope you are looking forward for my next chapter! And if you forgot by any chance (which I doubt it) please leave me a review, it gives me great support~ I would try and update faster but I can't do it regularly since I'm pretty busy for graduation and stuff, but during SUMMER VACATION I would try and make it more regular (is not a long wait since SV is just around the corner XD). Thank you for reading my story, and if you haven't read **My Contract with the Grim Reaper** you should read it!!!


	5. An Oath to a Demon

**Fallen Darkness**

As you all know (actually you just found out now, lol) it this month madness had just subsided…but my update won't always be weekly or monthly, it would depend on my mood. And I had planned some stuff for my summer so I don't turn into a potato, nothing to worry—I would keep my promise and update all the time. Anyway this is my fifth chapter and leave a review, thank you for reading!

**Chapter 5: An Oath to a Demon**

I stare absently at the window, today I would be taking the exams that had been prepared since the start of school year.

Is obvious since I had just attended this school for two months it would be hard to catch up. Although this had been proven wrong because in the Rozhdestvensky family the Guardians and Morois take studies to the extreme.

So here I am, Mikan Sakura sitting _patiently_ waiting for that stupid test.

Li-Ren is sitting on the front rows; he looked nearly as bored as I am.

Natsume was seating a row away from me, his feet on the desk and his chair balancing—this guy was another case. He was as it seems sleeping with one of those books of literature on his face.

While Hotaru who is also seating in the front rows, looked rather the same as she always does—cold and stoic.

"The tests are already place on your desk, it would be three hours long but you may leave after two hours—if you are done by then. This test would be base on all the subjects you had had since the start of school year, which means all the topics you had studied this six months. Half of the test is multiple questions and another half is written answers. If you are not done on the given time then you are given thirty minutes to finish, but even after that given time and you are not done your test is invalid. It can also be invalid if you talk during the test or cheat. If your test is invalid you may have to repeat the course of studying six months on what you had already studied. By the law if you do not score at least 110 points out of 230 points you are consider failing. And if you fail, you are to repeat this course or to be kick out of the school. Any question?"

Our teacher, Mr. Vries the youngest teacher and also the teacher who is considered very popular among female Moroi student said.

He isn't only good-looking but also very smart and gives the hardest lessons—he teaches geometry and economics and laws.

After his very long speech and as it seems no one ever dared to question anything so we all--except for one--started that stupid test.

I opened the booklet containing about 88 multiple questions and 24 written answers.

Of course the written answers worth triple what all the multiple questions could worth. If I had grown like a vampire princess like I was supposed to if my family haven't been massacred I might pout, but because I had grown as a poor low class and had been trained for many years I did not complain or pout—I only took the test instead of those rich Moroi kids who right now might be thinking they are in hell.

_Hell is far from what they think…_

**----1 Hour later----**

I had finished the test faster than expected—one hour thirty one minutes and fifty four seconds—so I did what every single teacher who had went through many learning and courses to get to be a teacher told us to do, I checked every single questions and rechecked it once again.

I must say I was about to crack whoever's neck that had made this stupid comment. This meant every single teacher who had mentioned it. So during my time I glanced at Natsume, he was sleeping in the same position as ever. I noticed he haven't even begun the test—_why?_

**----2 Hours later----**

I gave in my test and was in the lunch room waiting for Natsume, it seems Hotaru was done and Li-Ren too. They were right now at the Feeders room. I sat quietly studying the others students. Hotaru needed her daily meal (blood) and since Li-Ren was her Guardian-in-training he had to accompany her.

In school there's normal high class food, for Morois and Dhamphirs. Morois need nutrition, so blood is their main course.

In the Feeders room there's all type of Human blood, they just go ask for what type of blood they preferred and the person gives them a bottle similar looking to water bottles. Once they get that bottle they get back to the table and eat normal food and drink blood from the bottle.

The difference is the bottle is pretty big depending in their hunger, and most Morois drink more than they eat. Maybe because the food is just to add a little of nutrition, and show them that they are still civilized.

The Feeders room is always open, and well...some prefer to drink from actual human than from bottles so there are always humans who are in the room. Morois have to drink human blood, not animal, not from their own kinds either. Huma. _Blood._

I was staring at my food, but my mind seems to be on Natsume. Even after two hours I noticed he hasn't touched the test, he just remained sleeping. As I ponder on what Natsume could actually be thinking or doing right now something pulls my attention and I gaze at the person who is standing in front of my table.

"How was the test?" Raven-san asked as he took a seat across from me. His voice seems kind, the expression he carried was one that he always showed me since I was little.

"Easy," I said while playing with my food, it no longer seems tasty.

"I heard that Strogois attacked the Rozhdestvensky mansion."

That made me stop moving the food around and I once again found my gaze on his emerald eyes.

"Is that why you are here?" I asked casually, I lay the fork on my plate and then pushed it away.

"In a way yes, but also because of some other business." His voice didn't change but something in his eyes told me danger was close.

"Strogois are going to come soon, huh." I muttered softly but he seems rather surprised by what I had said.

I saw him nod as he whispered "Yes…"

Aha, so that's the reason why Guardians had increased during the last month.

The hand which wasn't supporting my chin was tapping the table softly.

"Why do you believe Strogois would come?" I questioned, my fingers tapping on the table were now just random sounds.

We stare at each other for a long time, I didn't break the silence because if I did he wouldn't answer, and he didn't break it because if he did that meant he would have to answer.

A childish contest we always did. _Before he had to leave and protect the king…_

"They are coming for the royal prince," his lips moved but no sound came, I didn't need to hear to read what he was trying to say. _Natsume?_ An unexpected decision they had made, eh?

"What do you think, Raven-san?" my lips moved but no sound came either, after all he could read lips too. He was the one who had taught me after all--

"I think they are coming, but not for the prince like the Elders had said. But for an unknown reason they had been seeking this past 6 years." Again his lips moved but no sound came, I watched as he took a deep breath and then continued:

"Except we don't know about the unknown reason is," his voice was again audible, and as I study his emerald orbs I could see my own bloody past kaleidoscope again.

_"Our master wants you…he will come for you." _So they are keeping their promise, huh.

"What do you think, Mikan?" He had his business face again, and I wondered—_indeed_ what am I thinking? My chocolate colored eyes traveled throughout the room, Natsume was heading to our table.

Three hours had passed, sooner than I thought.

"I don't know Raven-san," my eyes were back on him and I plastered a smile I used a lot—a cold smiled that never reached my eyes or showed any emotions.

"I wonder…" he whispered back before Natsume was standing right in front of our table, Hotaru and Li-Ren was also three steps away.

I stared at Natsume, but he ignored it and instead talked casually to Raven-san.

"Natsume, did you do the test?" Hotaru asked but had in fact sounded more like a demand.

"I did, last minute." He said arrogantly, hand inside his pockets as he walked toward an empty seat next to me. Hotaru didn't question more and sat next to Raven, Li-Ren of course sat in the last seat between Natsume and Hotaru. A round table can't really fit that many people, but well it was a better choice than sitting in one of those big long tables with no end.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Li-Ren asked finally breaking the ice, I stared at him like _'What the hell are you talking about?' _but then it hit me, it was about me and Raven-san.

"I told you already," I said quietly, my voice not friendly at all. This had everyone's attention—the ones sitting in our table, of course.

"You only said he was like a mentor, it doesn't explain much." Li-Ren contradicted, ignoring my attitude. Raven-san turned to stare at me once he heard 'like a mentor'. Oh god—

"Not just like a mentor, but also a life saver." Raven-san interjected before I could actually swear and curse Li-Ren for ever asking.

"Saver?" they all question silently, Raven-san nodded. It almost seems they weren't talking about me or I should say they were talking like I weren't here.

So Raven went on about the beginning…

That he found me in the Buhagiar mansion, that I was supposed(ly) to be the Dhamphir in training to be the Guardian of the vampire princess.

The same story I had told the Elders except not with all the details. He also told them he had taught me for some years martial arts and how to maneuver weapons. Everything he said sounded like truths, except half of it is lies.

I was a hidden vampire princess; I was one of the Buhagiar and supposedly the heir to the family since I was far stronger than my sister Shealynette, both magical and blood.

"You were a Dhamphir taken by the Buhagiar house hold?" Hotaru asked, it seems she only knows that the family was massacred -- well no one knows all the details. Even her or anyone else.

"Yes," I answered, my expression always the same. Somehow they all felt sad and pitied me.

"Don't feel bad, there's nothing to pity about." I said—I hated it when people give me those sympathetic faces. Maybe because my mentor always told me _'If they feel sorry for you, they are looking down on you'._

They all appear surprised but I barely blinked.

"If you feel sad because one of the royal vampire families died then I don't mind, but you don't have to feel bad for me. I am still alive. After all isn't it insulting to pity someone?" my hand was no longer supporting my chin, both of my hands were folded together.

This was all I could do from running away, from falling into that darkness. "You are right, it is insulting." Hotaru said, somehow we understood each other and I could see a smile that never appeared on her lips but in her eyes.

"So Raven-san are you going to be assign to watch Natsume?" I said taking everyone from the other topic and focusing on the other.

"Probably," Raven-san answered, now Li-Ren, Hotaru, and Natsume looked lost.

"The Elders believe that Strogois would attack you Natsume," Raven-san's eyes looked determined as he said them. Natsume on the other hand looked unfazed and nearly bored. As you expect from a rich vampire prince.

We all thought the same, Hotaru's prediction might be coming—the thing we had feared it might.

"Is time to return to the dorms, we will talk about this more later." Raven-san got out of his seat and excused himself as he left for the teachers' longue. We all nodded as we escorted Hotaru and Natsume to the Moroi's dorm.

As we walked toward the Moroi dorm I couldn't help but sense someone was watching our every move. But I couldn't tell who it was. It was definitely here, hidden in the shadows…

Li-Ren, Hotaru and Natsume walked a few steps ahead of me, it was one of the things we learned when protecting Morois with two Guardians. One guardian should always walk with the Moroi and the other one should always walk a few steps farther, so if any attacks were to happen the one farther can deal with it while the one closer keeps a tight watch on the Moroi for anything that might occur.

My eyes were on Natsume's back, but my attention was soon on the bushes. As we passed school buildings and closing to the dorms I felt **it.** Frosty fingers were touching my neck, and cold lips touching my ear whispering…

"_He is coming…"_

"Mikan?" Li-Ren called out and before his head turned around those frosty fingers and cold lips had left—leaving only the icy touch. _Who was that!?_ I couldn't recognized the voice but it speed was incredible…a Strogoi? Impossible.

"Nothing." I muttered softly as I walked a little bit faster to catch up to them.

* * *

Minutes later I was inside my room in the dorm. My things seem to be organize, but the presence that someone had been here was still in the air.

I took a fast shower, washed my face and headed to bed. Today we didn't have much class since the exams were here. I lied on the bed, my arms covering my eyes as I wondered what that_ thing_ could have been, and the icy touch it had left.

Even though I try not to think too much of my past, today's event was impossible to not think about. Time passed really fast and soon I gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

I walked around; everything was white and never ending. There wasn't a door; there wasn't a ceiling, nothing.

_Just a white spaceless dream._

As I walked, everything seems the same, I couldn't help but think 'What is this dream?' and then…I found my answer.

**A wall.**

Build with bones, human bones. And one humongous statue lay in the middle, wrapped by the bones of human hands, sealing it from ever being free. There were gaps and holes on this wall of bones, and what laid pass it was darkness.

I studied the statue, it was an angel. With beautiful long wings, she looked rather sad and seems to have suffered a lot.

Her tears were made of crystals, her hands folded together like a prayer. She was breath-taking, and as I closed my distance I could see a cross. A necklace cross was hanging on her fingers, but then I notice it wasn't just one cross—she herself was marked on her skin with crosses.

There was a title below the angel; it was made of red marble: **'The Angel's Oath to a Demon'**.

Demon…_where?_ The wall was only filled with bones, no demon—in fact I was wrong, there is a demon; I just haven't notice until I was inches away from it.

The demon was right behind the wall, it was a black demon that blended well in the darkness. The demon had long gray-silver hair, it eyes glowing red, two arms penetrating the wall and wrapping around the angel's shoulders.

The demon looked scary, though it had a divine appearance. It was hard to tell if it was really a demon or an angel but judging by the fierceness face it held—_it was a demon._

"You know, standing so close to the **Wall** is dangerous."

I turned around hurriedly to see who it was. The one who had spoken had been the same guy I saw two months ago. His white hair tainted with red at the tips, and those rusty red eyes of his were hard to forget.

"You…"

But I couldn't finish what I had started to say because it seems cold hands were holding onto me, and **tightly.** My gaze returned to the wall and traveled to my arm. Bones of human hands were holding onto me, the demon's gaze was on me too.

"What?!" I cried out, pulling myself as far away as I could—yet futile, I couldn't get myself anywhere.

"After all, you hold a seal with the demon, right? All the more dangerous." He chuckled, he stood there lazily.

_Why would I expect him to help me anyway?_ He wouldn't.

"To have a seal with a demon means you have given your oath. Which means your heart is his to take." He made a tsk sound but I ignored it as I but my effort on getting out of it grasp.

"Let go!"

And just then more hands held onto me, even my other freed arm was held now.

I try kicking it but instead they ended up being held too, I fell to the floor—still pulling away from their grip, and soon I was being drag into the darkness.

The white haired guy kept laughing, "Maybe if you enter into the demon's hole you might awaken," his voice appears to be enjoying it, I lay on the floor—staring at him, his figure now appeared upside down by the position I was in.

And once I was on the other side of the wall, everything was dark instead. Inside this darkness what appears on the other side of the wall was no longer visible, instead I found myself staring to the demon.

"There's nothing for you in the mortal realm, your oath for me is different from any other oath I had ever had." His voice was rich and velvet.

If my ears were wrong I almost thought I heard violins playing.

I sat on the cold floor and stared at him, "How so?" I asked him boldly, my legs were crossed and my arms were folded across my chest.

"Anyone who made an oath to me receives whatever their wish is. Bring back the death, become a god, destroy nature's law, create a world, have incredible power, **anything.** But the price is equal to their wish, if you bring death you die, if you become a god you are to suffer greatly, if you create another world your world is to be destroy, _the same thing_. Angels, demons, humans, anyone who makes an oath to me always end up with grieve."

This guy had a lot to talk about, but what he said reminded me that I am one of those foolish people he mentioned.

"Then why do they ask you to make their wish come true? Why don't you say no?"

he kneeled down, our eyes were at the same level now. His scarlet orbs and slits pupils were different from Natsume's, his glowed, yet different from Strogois too--even if theirs glowed it was a rusty color, his were royal red -- shining like the striking blood inside my veins.

"They ask me because their powers aren't enough, and there's no need to say no—the more wishes I grand them the stronger I get. That's why even gods don't interfere."

I watched carefully, he looked young—well…demons are immortal and far stronger than vampires or angels.

"So, why is mine different?"

"You ask to be something you are not [and become a lower rank than you are], your mother had paid half of the price and you are to pay the other half with your heart. No one had given me their heart once, and no one had requested something like you did."

"So I am here because?"

"I hope you know your price is up to me for how I want it,"

"What do you mean?" I was starting to panic.

"Heart has many meanings, you will know soon. 24 hours after you _completely_ break seal I would take your heart. Remember," his voice echoed inside my head.

"Then why do you look so sad?" I said that right? It was my voice yet…it was my first time speaking without thinking.

His eyes went wide and then I felt his strong hand on my neck, "Be careful of what you say," he whispered, his eyes glowing stronger, he stood up and raised me to the air.

Each breath was hard, both of my hands were griping to his hand yet I didn't have enough strength.

"Uggghhh!" I cried out, my kicks seem useless and soon I was out of air— I'm dying? _In my own dream?! _

But then he lowers me but his grip still strong, my toes barely touching the ground.

I felt his breath against my neck, "You are also the first one to say I am sad, you amuse me _vampire_."

Just then I screamed, not because I was going to died but because he somehow pulled my past and then showed me a nightmare I would rather never see. The man who would come for me—that is.

_He was..._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!" I screamed, sweats running down my paled face. I woke to the welcome of darkness, my breaths were uneven and I could feel my heart hammering inside the rib cage. I got out of bed, my feet touching the cold wood floor; bringing my senses back.

And I went to the window; the moon was barely peering through the clouds. I put my sweaty hands on the frosty glass, cooling myself; repeating to myself it was just a dream. _One hell of a dream_. But then my brown orbs landed on my reflection on the glass. I had marks on my neck. Like someone had tried to strangle me and left their finger marks. It was bruised terribly; it wasn't just a dream...

Stupid demon, stupid dream, stupid, stupid, stupid!!! _Mikan is okay, breath in and then out—exactly. _My heart beats were even now and my breathing too, so I open my eyes again and what I see is the demon standing right behind my reflection. _This is not good for my heart _I thought silently knowing he wasn't behind me—his presence was not here.

"Don't appear like that!" I warned him, he smiled or smirked evilly. **"You will be seeing me constantly, vampire." **His voice booming inside my head, _ugh_, just great.

"Don't appear inside my dream either," I told him, but before he could even hear the last words he wasn't reflecting in the glass anymore. I sighed and tried to sleep again. Impossible it seems.

The nightmare he showed me kept popping up and the whispers were now repeating…

"_Our master wants you…he will come for you."_

"_The master is coming…"_

"_He is coming…"_

* * *

It was unexpected to tell you the truth—I never planned for you to meet the demon, _not yet_—but well the story is moving impossibly fast. And I hope that won't be a big problem, I had left a lot of details. Also you would find out soon the grades they got on the exams! I'm sure you are wondering some stuff, but you would know as the story goes. I hope it wasn't a really grim chapter; I would try to add some romance and stuff. The master that is seeking Mikan would come any time now. I hope in chapter six I could get to put other characters in—like Ruka, Luna, Tsubasa, maybe even Narumi. But you would see~ hehe! I want your opinions, and tell me what you want the other characters to be (the ones I named) I would try what you had suggested but I don't guarantee anything.

Since I am not sure how to put the characters to fit in, and well I want to hear your request too! Send me a message, and if you have no idea…ummm, leave me a review anyway laugh-out-loud XP

**Thank you for reading and see in Chapter 6!!!**


	6. Transfer Student and Mr Arrogant

**Fallen Darkness**

I had been trying to put some romance in this chapter, but I'm not sure how it might turn out. Anyway I had been reading too many manga and watching too many anime that I had forgotten my work, lol. But I would make it up for you. Dunno how, but I guess by writing more in this chapter would be my present XP. Also during my laziness I read some fanfictions which were really good~ but then my comp's internet fell, I mean maybe the whole house with internet connection fell. Well it wasn't a big deal—by that time it was 2:40 am and I was dead tired and asleep. Oh, I got sidetracked…sorry, I'm sure you are dying to read :D

**Editor: Peridot Tears**

_Thank you so much for editing, i'm really grateful for your help~_

**Chapter 6: Transfer Student and Mr. Arrogant **

Morning came faster than I thought; the dream had kept me awake for a while but soon I had fallen into a deep sleep. And in just seconds I woke to be greeted by light. It was five A.M., and I had two hours and thirty minutes before class started. I was wide awake and taking another hour of sleep was impossible; in other words I decided to take a shower and then plan my morning.

I took a cold shower; I needed the warmth from my sleep to be gone before I could fully be awake; also because I preferred cold over warmth.

Once out of the shower I stared at myself, my naked body.

The tattoos were always breath-taking; they circled around my chest and back. The very center of my chest had a weird sign; it was a cross but at the same time not a cross.

The lines around my upper body were swaying around;some were thick, some were thin. My back had similar designs, except the very center wasn't decorated with a cross-like sign but wings. Two wings made out of the same lines around my chest, they weren't angel-like or demon-like; they were just a pair of wings that spread to my shoulder blades.

I studied them like most of my mornings, and sometimes I used my finger tips to trace them on the mirror. But this morning was different.

My demon was staring at me from the mirror. He was behind my reflecting figure but I knew very well that in reality he wasn't behind me. It was an illusion he had created.

"These marks are yours. Even if you were a Dhamphir now you are genially a Moroi. So these marks can't be hidden."

While he spoke I took my chance to cover myself with my towel hanging near the door.

"What are you—" I turned around to complain to him but his voice spoke over mine.

"Yours are especially different from normal marks." Somehow what he said made me stop and give him all my attention.

He knew I was waiting so he spoke again. "Morois usually get a small mark, not like yours that nearly takes over your whole upper body. Their marks have meaning to their affinity or to their personality; sometimes they are objects. But yours is different—it neither has something to do with your affinity or your personality, nor is it an object."

I folded my arms across my chest and spoke:

"What are you getting at?"

The last words were tainted with impatience and irritation. The demon that reflected on the mirror nodded and muttered, "Patience."

His face was just as divine in my dreams, though he was more beautiful than any living being—yet he was frightening with those burning red eyes; almost like fire was burning in them.

"Your cross sign is different, and very abnormal. I don't think there is such a sign in the mortal world. The wings behind your back don't represent anything I know of. Therefore their meaning is also unknown…" His pupils were slit, but beyond that I couldn't read him.

"I need to dress now, can you leave?" My voice was neutral but it wasn't hard to tell I was at my limits with him.

"Yes, when you are done I would be back," he whispered, and just like that he blended into the darkness.

* * *

It was six and I was running on the tracks. I always did morning exercise, whether it was raining, snowing, or sunny out. It didn't matter much, but with an extra companion things changed a little. My demon was running with me, invisible to mortal eyes.

He seemed rather bored while we ran our eighth lap, not even running out of breath.

"Do you even breathe?" I asked when I noticed that he hadn't been breathing for a while.

"I don't but I pretend I do, it's always a bother to remind myself to breathe." Now this was weird. I must have been very amusing because he smirked at me.

"Why are you here? You said you did come for me once I break the seal…" I said, not meeting his eyes; just focusing on the tracks in front of me. For him it was different: he kept watching me without ever looking to the front.

"I did, but I find you amusing so I decided to stick around for a while. After all, if you were to break the seal I wouldn't be hanging out with you but taking my price," he said in a matter-of-fact way that was really nerve taking.

"Right," I mumbled half-heartedly, feeling the piercing wind cut through me like a thousand needles. Today was especially cold, it might've snowed soon.

We jogged silently, we were at our twelfth lap; yet he seemed just fine while I was soon running out of breath. "Mortals are really fragile," I heard him whisper to himself, and my head snapped toward him. My eyes almost glaring at him. "What did you say?" I knew what he had said, I heard it clearly yet I said it anyway.

"That girl is dying."

He pointed at a girl who I had never even noticed was there. She looked rather pale and soon she was lying on the ground. Even though I was a Dhamphir now I could still smell the warm, fresh blood from a couple of feet away. Before I even had the time to think I ran toward her at the top speed I was keeping for my fifteenth lap.

"Are you okay?" I yelled, as I neared her; blood was covering her and the concrete she was lying on.

I didn't need to feel her pulse to know she was dying, I could feel her heartbeat even before my hand reached toward her.

The beats were weak and very slow, not audible for a Dhamphir to actually hear--but I heard it clearly.

"What do we do?" I asked, knowing the demon was there like a freeloader. He shook his head and said casually, "She won't live, a Strogoi had bitten her and the remaining blood left in her is only in drops."

The moment he said Strogoi, a chill ran through me and I stood up so fast I almost hit him in the progress; but he avoided me like it was nothing. "…Where is it?" My voice was filled with anger and disgust but he barely gazed my way, only back at the almost un-breathing body.

"He is far stronger than you. It could be a trap too…" he said, no longer looking at the body but at me; his eyes seem to glow even brighter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

I heard a cry nearby and almost ran toward that sound, but couldn't. In fact the person who had yelled was a female student who had spotted the body; it was lying near my feet.

"Help!" a male student yelled once seeing what was happening from the window. And in seconds there were teachers and guardians dragging the frozen body with a stretcher away. I was questioned, since I was the first one to find the body, and then others too.

The masses gathered around while I left for my dorm.

It was seven twenty A.M., only ten minutes before classes. I went up and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black gloves, a white scarf and short black boots.

Then after changing I stared silently at myself. I was shocked, and angry; I could have hunted down that Strogoi.

"You aren't strong enough," the demon's voice echoed, but I shrugged off his comment and headed toward the door.

"What do you mean, it's a trap?" This question had been popping up since the very first time he told me and it was time to voice my question. As I waited for his response I hurriedly passed doors and headed out to the frigid weather. I clenched my jaw, my fingers folded tightly, and I headed to class.

"I'm sure they had told you he was coming, and this attack might as well be a warning. It also is a way in testing you," he calmly said.

Even though the weather was below zero he didn't seem to mind it. His clothing was weird, like from another world's culture—actually, that might've just been it—and the fabrics seemed very expensive; yet it did not seem warm for this kind of weather.

"Testing me?" I said then, like I tasted them, whether his words might be right or like I wondered inside.

I might've been at a low rank now, but I was once a high-rank Moroi princess; my pride was very big and so was my confidence. Even after so many years of being looked down upon by my race, I was still very prideful. My strength was something no one judged—and I knew it—so why was this demon saying he knew more? He might have lived for thousands of years, but that was not the point.

"A trap, to see how you would respond to them. After all, they expect you to awaken. Foolish, eh?" I was few steps from my class, but I stopped abruptly at what he said.

"Yes, foolish." I whispered, sensing someone behind me.

"Who are you speaking to?" Li-Ren asked, catching up with me. My demon was still there, but no one could sense, see, touch, or hear him. Unless the demon wanted them to. "No one," but that wasn't enough to stop Li-Ren.

"You were talking to someone, when you entered the school building your mouth moved. Once I got close I heard you. You talked for at least two minutes," he declared, arms folded, not entering the class but studying me.

"So what? Everyone talks to themselves once in a while. And I was talking about the incident this morning," I answered. I was good at lying but it wasn't half fake. I was talking about the girl, but not to myself. But he didn't have to know.

"Incident?" he I had his attention, and he wouldn't stop until he knew. Not that it mattered, most of the students would've talked about it anyway.

"Someone died today, a Strogoi attack," I said simply, then pushed him away and entered the room, which was filled with animated and exclaiming students.

"Ill-mannered mortals, curiosity symptoms, ungracious…" I heard the demon mutter to himself as he watched the students talk about the dead girl like it was the best topic ever.

Well that's how the masses were; when there was a fight they would gather around; when there was a commotion they gathered around; anything that seemed exciting. I ignored it usually but after my change in ranks I had to be there; so that if a Moroi was the one in trouble I could risk myself and save them.** Ironic.** I walked to my seat and sat, and then I notice how everyone had quieted down and was staring at me. Li-Ren was about to sit on the desk next to me until someone called out.

"Don't sit with her, she has no guts." _What the hell?_

"Yeah, she never went to the Strogoi even though the girl came crawling for her help." _Lies._

"She didn't even call for the guardians help." _Don't tell me…?_

"Ha-ha, she just froze! Pathetic." _Okay, now they were beyond_…

"Exactly—" _I lost it…_

**"Shut the hell up!"**

With both of my already fisted hands, I hit them on the wooden desk. Everyone fell silent, staring at me.

"Don't make things up, and does anyone in here think you can fight a Strogoi? When you had never even met one? And don't even tell me you would try, because anyone who had seen them knows that it ain't a child's fight!" I yelled.

I hadn't noticed how hard I did hit the desk, and once I looked down there was a seemly crack and my knuckles were white and tainted with blood.

Li-Ran stared at me, like he understood. Everyone was shocked and wouldn't turn away from me.

"So-so you have met one, yet you don't call for help and you don't react to it. You are still—"

I shot him a glare and he immediately fell silent, almost unable to even mutter beyond that.

"I'm glad Sir Deneuve has something to comment, but you have no authority to judge a student whose IQ and combat field is higher than yours."

Someone whose voice was much older and held a commanding tone said as he entered the room.

Our next teacher, Mr. Vries walked in, taking the females' attention. While he set his books and papers onto the desk, and glanced at Max Deneuve I saw him flush with embarrassment.

My demon instead chuckled as he sat in an empty seat next to me, though he had an average height of six feet something, and a great toned body; that chair he was seated at seemed rather small for him.

"Now, you all should understand that in your combat class, your teacher had said that if you cannot handle a stake you are many years too early for actually fighting a Strogoi and winning. It was the right thing to not chase after the Strogoi, since it was probably a trap."

Mr. Vries's statement made my demon stop chuckling and sit straight when he heard "trap."

"Strogois aren't stupid but they are reckless. You don't only have to be able to maneuver a stake but also be able to match their speed. After all, Strogois are physically a lot stronger; therefore Guardians go through a lot of training before they can actually fight one."

Everyone was silent; some gave me apologetic looks but I ignored them.

I heard my demon mutter, "Smart guy," but I kept my eyes fix on my teacher. His aqua blue eyes met my chocolate orbs…and somehow out of instincts I almost jumped. Almost.

"Miss Sakura, you should go to the nurse and check your hands. Be careful; your blood might attract Morois or Strogois," he told me, and I nodded, heading toward the door. Before I left I saw him lick his lips; no one noticed but I was sure he was the one most distracted by it.

* * *

"That teacher is smart, dangerous even," my demon commented, arms around his hips since he doesn't have pockets. My eyes were on him after what he said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

"He is a Moroi with strong magical power. Therefore he lusts for blood more than normal Moroi, but yours seem to be tastier as how he was looking at your hands. He seems too smart, cunning maybe. I think he could be strong enough to even sense me, but hardly." I stopped at the last line he said.

I thought he meant that Mr. Vries was very smart and had strong affinity…but he couldn't be as strong as he said. It was not possible. "It's possible," the demon told me. I glared at him.

"Don't read my thoughts."

He smirked and said, "I can't read all of them, just some, but I can read all those ungraceful kids' thoughts. Useless thoughts."

We got to the nurse's room faster than I thought, but then I heard some noise coming from in there…

* * *

"She didn't fall for it."

"Patience, we have time…"

"We have to capture her before Master becomes impatient—"

"No worries, our next plan would be perfect."

* * *

"Mr. Vries, I don't understand this question on page 344," a girl said with a soft, pleading voice, like she was asking for more than just help in geometry.

Guys near her immediately smirked or blushed, girls close by glared jealously and raised their hands to get the teacher's attention.

But Mr. Vries wasn't focused like in his usual classes. Today he was distracted. Even though his student Sakura had left and the windows were all open, her blood was still lingering in the room. Indeed it was distracting, her blood…

While he helped the student that kept on nearing his personal space, he barely gave her his attention. Making the girl angry, hurt—a big emotional slap on her face for not getting the teacher to at least glance her way.

Mr. Vries continued his classes but it was getting hard to adjust; his throat was thirsty and he longed for his student's blood._ A blood that had a refined smell, one that the feeders didn't have, one that only noble Moroi had—and he craved for it…_

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked. This was the nurse's office right? Because what I saw was totally and utterly crazy. Even the demon was cracking up.

The nurse—who was young and wore the shortest uniform I had ever seen—was flushed red and shocked by my visit. With her partner—a student with a bare chest that seemed impossibly fine—lying on bed with the nurse on top of him!

Now this was not right…school shouldn't allow this.

He smirked, which I believed was the face I was making. The nurse quickly got out of the bed and blushed even redder as she said, "H-how may I-I help y-you?" I study her; she seemed rather conscious of her appearance now that I was here; and I saw her pull her uniform like it could get longer—it was probably 4 inches above her knee—which isn't.

"I just need to get some bandages and alcohol." I used my cold, unemotional voice, like I didn't see or hear anything.

The demon was still chuckling and saying, "Mortals are so amusing." **OH. MY. GOD.**, this demon might've been thousands of years old but he wasn't that wise.

"L-let me see your h-hands," she whispered, her face red enough to compare it with a tomato.

"No thank you." I passed her, and went to the drawers where the bandages and alcohol might've been. I sometimes got cuts or bruises from my training so I knew well where things were.

"Ummm." She was trying to say something but it was too awkward; I didn't give her much attention either.

"You are impolite." The blonde's arrogant voice was heard, but I wasn't even listening to him.

"Mikan, he spoke to you," my demon said, still laughing and leaning on the wall near the door.

"Uhh?" I stared at the blonde, who was still bare-chestedlike he took pride in it in showing them. Sure his skin was creamy, and they were hard and nice toned—but not the six pack abs and biceps you did expect from a Moroi.

"How so? At least I'm not the one half naked playing with a nurse in the middle of classes." I said that so casually I almost saw him twitch with irritation. During that time the nurse blushed even more.

Now that I thought about it, it was still early in the day, with no sun; but Morois were supposed to be asleep until four thirty (night is earlier in winter, around five the sun was already gone).

I found my bandages and alcohol, so I walked toward the door, ready to exit. But not so easily; he held my arm firmly with a smirk on his face. "You are impolite for not knocking the door, and ignoring people." I met his sky-blue eyes; they were like crystals but they mostly reminded me a perfect day for the beach.

"Knocking? I did, in fact twice. I didn't ignore anyone, there was no one in here worth knowing in the first place." My face still neutral and bored, exactly how I felt.

His eyes seemed surprised, then amused, then irritated, and then boom angry. It seemed it took him time to actually catch up, that I was mocking him.

"I'm a Moroi."

"I know that."

"You are supposed to be polite. I am the one who decides who I acknowledge, not you."

"So? You might be a Moroi but you seem low and foolish."

His face was now furious and his eyes narrowed; and he pulled me closer though I could have pulled my hand hard enough so that he would be thrown at the wall behind me.

I stopped; after all, he was a Moroi. I didn't need to fight him; he couldn't win; and playing at his pace would be fun. For now, that is.

"I'm not low; I am a Prince of the Tzushenskia family. Ruka Nogi Tzushenskia."

"Is that all? I'm leaving."

But he gripped my arm harder. It did not hurt though. He was a little stronger than normal Moroi but I wasn't about to tell him or anything; I pulled my hand and walked away.

I saw his shocked face, but I ignored it just like my usual self. The Tzushenskia family, I've heard of them: The second family after Rozhdestvensky. A rich family, with many family members and, I'd heard, Natsume's rival. Not that it mattered to me.

I sat on the stairs and cleaned my bloody knuckles, and then bandaged them. "What are you going to do?" my demon asked, staring at the window lazily.

"What?" I said calmly once I was done. My next class would be soon.

"He is from a strong family, and his affinity seems strong. Ignoring him would do you no good." I met with his piercing red eyes; he was serious.

"How do you know his family is strong? And why should I care? I might protect Morois if they are in danger, but he isn't so there's noth—"

He spoke, interrupting me, "His family had once made oaths to me just to get to be where they are now.

He is strong because his ancestors had paid a price. He can do what he want if he wants to, and you might suffer. Though I doubt it." He chuckled again, carefree and enjoying the warmth by the heaters.

"So his family too, huh," I thought quietly, enjoying the warmth as much as he did.

"A lot of vampires had made oaths to me"; but his voice didn't sound happy. Just mocking and cocky.

"Mikan, another thing I'm not your demon. My name is Zou."

* * *

Soon classes had ended and everyone had gathered around to see their test score. I stood next to Natsume and Hotaru, looking at the bulletin board. It contained about 500 students' names in the High School division.

Natsume Hyuuga R. 230/230

Hotaru Imai R.230/230

Ruka Nogi Tzu. 230/230

Mikan Sakura 230/230

Li-Ren Fang 227/230

And etc…

Well, the grades were good; but the nerve racking I was getting was the girls that kept on praising Natsume and then saying "teach me" or "help me."Really, I was about to explode from the noise.

But there was even more noise over there too. The commotion was: the girls circling around Ruka and praising him—exactly the same as Natsume. Obviously Ruka was just as popular as Natsume; well he _was_ hot, a genius and a player.

"I see you got 230 too. You know, when I first saw you I thought you might score 130; but it seems you are smarter than what meets the eye." I

didn't have to turn because I knew exactly who it was. Natsume and Hotaru seemed rather shockedthat we knew each other. Li-Ren wasn't so sure who he was but looked just as confused.

"Same thing goes to you," I would have gladly said; but that was not possible. We were in public, with more than enough students to gossip for the rest of the month about this.

So instead when I turned around I smiled and said, "Thank you, you too, Nogi-san." I used the nicest and fakest voice—that almost gave chills to people. He seemed amused by my changes of attitude, but I shrugged off just fine.

"What happened to the attitude? I was expecting a 'Same thing goes to you.'" He smirked; and, really, he guessed right on the spot that I would have said it otherwise, but not now.

"There's no attitude, Nogi-san. A Moroi shouldn't be speaking to a enjoy your time with the Moroi girls." My voice was just the same but my smile was twitching, like I had it on my face for hours.

"Exactly, Ruka-kun, leave that low rank alone~"

"Help us with subjects."

"She doesn't even deserve to talk to you, Ruka-chi."

"Shut up, if you want someone to help, you ask someone else. It doesn't have to be me, does it?" His voice was cold and he seemed rather irritated by how I had responded to him.

His eyes were glaring furiously like in the nurse's room, but it was a frigid glare. The girls scattered around, shooting murderous faces at me but I ignored them just fine. Once they were gone Ruka put his hands inside his cashmere jeans, and spoke calmly.

"I heard you were Hyuuga's guardian-in-training. It is believable now, but before…you seemed much more…" his voice dropped to a whisper "…_like a Moroi princess_." The last words he said were muttered silently into my ear, then he pulled back and smirked. His face unreadable except for those eyes that seemed almost playful.

"When your attitude is back I will welcome you."

He then nodded at Natsume, but it was more like an equal gesture. They were indeed rivals both academically and in looks. But before I could actually explain what had happened, Natsume pulled me to the forest and far away from the masses.

Once deep inside the forest he spoke:

"Sit down." His voice was commanding and arrogant, but I followed anyway.

After all, my duty was to protect him, and he was royal and I was a servant. I sat beside him, conscious of the fact that we were too close. He leaned on the sakura tree, his eyes closed and taking in the soft aroma of winter.

I stared quietly at the sky. Itwas dark with countless of stars—it seemed that I hadn't had the time to stop and gaze at the night sky for a very long time...

Nostalgia was building up inside me, it reminded me when I used to walk in the dark—how I used to escape the tight watch of my bodyguards and the time I—

"...did you hear me?" I turned around to see a very pissed Natsume. He was no longer leaning on the tree but glaring mutinously at me.

"No," I replied. My voice came out more nonchalant than I had expected it would. He looked even angrier now—his glaring had intensified and his jaw was clenched.

"Pardon, would you say that again?" I said calmly, not affected by his glare; or caring that he was now in my personal space.

"No." His voice was cold but his eyes never left me; the glare did not change either. Because he was a royal vampire prince; you would expect him to be polite and kind, but instead it was the other way around, it seemed.

My fighting skills were subverted but it seemed I had missed one thing.

I hadn't notice how close Natsume was, so close that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. By the time I noticed what he was about to do, I couldn't react fast enough, even with my instincts.

He kissed me, softly, and then pulled back. His bangs were covering his face so I couldn't tell what he might've been thinking. Before I could even say anything he stood up and walked away.

"Natsume," I called to him, but he was gone. I rubbed my lips against the heel of my hand, like the warmth could disappear if I did. But it didn't, it stayed there even though the weather was below zero.

_What did that mean?_

* * *

_What did I do?_

No, it didn't mean anything.

I was just pissed at Nogi, that's all.

_But was that it?_

My heart had been thumping so hard I could hear it inside my head…

_do I like Mikan?_

I couldn't! I was a Moroi prince, this was not allowed. There was a difference in ranks and the Elders wouldn't permit this.

_She might be punished and…_

My thoughts ran wildly, I could feel my face burning. I wasn't sure where I may have been running to; I just hoped it was away from Mikan. I was confused, what the hell did I do? Oh God.

But then I felt someone jump behind me, holding me tightly—

_What do I do now!?_

* * *

I ran in the direction Natsume was; I felt unease, and the feeling that he might be in danger was echoing inside me.

And once I reached him what I saw was unexpected. It was a girl hugging tightly to Natsume from behind.

"Let go! How many times have I said no hugging?" The girl didn't let go at first, but Natsume managed somehow and the girl cried "Awww."

After taking a good look of who the girl was, i knew perfectly well exactly who she was. Natsume's cousin.

"Luna, why are you here?"

"I transferred schools, because grandpa told me you were here."

"Go back."

"No way."

"Luna—"

"Nu-uh, no way, not in a million years."

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

So this is Chapter 6, Ruka is kind of OOC but that's for now. I got bore of the normal Ruka nice and shy attitude. Luna is also different from the original story; she is like a little sister, nice and sometimes mean or too blunt. In the next chapter I would add more characters in and see how it goes. The story is going well and I should be able to update soon enough. By the way leave a review for support. I did be glad to see some reviews and comments it really cheers me up XD

By the way, those who says is confusing on _"Mikan, another thing I'm not your demon. My name is Zou."_ is because he can read some of Mikan's thoughts and because Mikan doesn't know what to call the demon she calls him _'My demon' _in her thoughts_._ So Zou tell's her_ 'My name is Zou'._ Zou is trying to tell her_, "You don't own me--infact i own **you**_ _(Heart)." _I hope this clear some of your questions XD

Tell me what you think about these changes in characters, good? Bad? Do you like the changes? What other Gakuen Alice characters you might want to add? Should romance be added in the next chapter? How the story might turn out?

_Anyway_ thank you for reading.


	7. Guardian Exam Begins

**Fallen Darkness**

I'm sure this chapter doesn't have much romance, and well I apologize since this is a new beginning to something. I would try to update soon enough, but there's no telling when it might be. Just a reminder please review, it is a way to support me. This chapter was shorter than chapter 6 and I am aware of that; which means chapter 8 would be much longer than this chapter—but I have no guarantee for now. Please enjoy XD

**Editor: Hyournihime **

_Thank you for editing, i wouldn't had done this without you ^^ and my grammar does need help--it seems i would have to work harder DX but i am glad to have so many help from my friends: Peridot Tears and Hyournihime._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Guardian Exam Begins**

"As you all know, this is Luna Koizumi Rozhdestvensky." Ms. Syria announced. Once she walked into the classroom, the guys had hearts in their eyes, and the girls were burning with jealousy.

Well, how could they not?

Luna had strawberry blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, and a nice girl appearance. She was cute too and seemed rather spoiled by her family. "Nice to meet you," Luna murmured and bowed to the class giving them her winning smile—at which most boys blushed fervently.

"Now let me present you Andou Tsubasa, He is two years older than you but he is here to guard Luna." The teacher spoke up in order to catch her students' attention.

"Yo! Nice to meet you kids," Tsubasa waved at then, a smirk plaster on his face.

"Now Luna and Tsubasa, please be seated in two empty chairs next to Natsume." They followed gladly—especially Luna—and although Natsume glared at her, she returned only a sweet smile. The problem is: with Luna here and Tsubasa as her guardian, things are going to get ugly.

Luna doesn't like me much since I am close to Natsume (she thinks, but I am only a guardian), while Natsume doesn't like Tsubasa 'cause he teased him too much. Is a bad combination indeed.

So as class started, the tension in the room doubled, Hotaru wasn't very happy of seeing her cousin either. Li-Ren was happy; after all Tsubasa is his friend and partner, for they train together. Me? Well I don't talk much, and I keep my duty in hand so I don't like or dislike anyone—which pisses Luna more—so somehow I gain more enemies because of that.

The class wasn't only filled with dark auras. Sure, Luna glared at my back, Natsume glared at his neighbor--a.k.a. Koizumi, and Hotaru glared at Luna. But Tsubasa and Li-Ren? They smiled at each other like long lost brothers. Our classmates and teacher were dumbfounded.

_This is just the beginning…_

* * *

Is lunch time, and Li-Ren is with Hotaru in the Feeders room. Luna is clinging onto Natsume; Tsubasa is talking—to me. I wonder how we had survived the English class, especially me.

"Natsume, I missed you!"

"Hn."

"Oh, did you hear about the field trip?"

"Hn."

"Other schools are gathering for the Annual Ceremony, right?"

"Hn."

"You know, this time we're going to Waikiki, in Hawaii. It's fun to go to the beach once in a while...isn't it?"

"Hn."

"Last time we went skiing. Do you remember?"

"Hn."

You get the conversation. It's a one-sided talk, but Luna doesn't mind since Natsume does it all the time. And really, Zou is laughing to no end. It seems Luna is amusing to no end for him, but I wonder how long _that_ will last...

"Mikan, you haven't changed."

"…"

"Still taking duty first, huh? Well, that's just like you, but you know it hurts your brother when you're so cold."

"Tsubasa-san, I don't have a brother."

"What?! Mikan, you're so mean!" And then he began to brush away the invisible tears, making his famous puppy eyes. Which I never fall for. "Were you always like that? I'm sure you were once—"

"Tsubasa-san, please take your duty seriously."

"I am, and there's no danger right now."

"Sempai, you never know. The guardian exams are coming soon."

"Well yeah…but I don't—"

"You have to take it; our teacher told us 'no exceptions.'"

"Mikaaaan... you're so cold." Tsubasa whined, jumping for a hug which I avoided by standing up fast enough. Yet, I bumped into someone, almost causing us both to land on the floor. But with my reflexes doing their job, I was able to avoid it and help the other person at the same time.

"You okay?" I held his arm firmly, and eyed him from the corner of my eye.

"What do you think?" His voice was filled with sarcasm. He pulled from my grip, almost falling again in the process.

"I think you are good enough to get lost," I snapped back with as just much sarcasm, folding my arms across my chest as glared at him. He stood and backed up.

He shot me a glare, "Shut up you low life," he hissed, ready to throw a punch--which, I would say, wouldn't work well with me. Tsubasa was about to step up and defend me, but I didn't need his help. Natsume and Luna watched as the commotion unfolded.

"At least I'm not the one with a bad fist form," He glanced at his folded tightly fist; his thump was in the wrong position, one punch of his on someone's face and he will get broken fingers.

"Are you saying I'm lower than you?" he yelled back, his face flushed red when he saw my 'duh' expression. He rushed toward me with his fist, his eyes blazed with anger.

As quick as it happened, it ended just as quickly. His punch was nearing my face when my palm pushed his punch to the side. With my other hand fisted tightly in a swing that could knock him down in a single hit, I stopped centimeters from his chin. I swear, the wind created by my swinging motion made a paper-thin cut in his skin. Victory.

"I am a Dhamphir trained in combat fight; you are a low rank Moroi who had never fought before. Who do you think will win?" I smirked, stepping back from him. I saw Raven-san approaching with other teachers.

I turned and went back to my seat, but before sitting down, I stopped in my tracks, feeling something rush toward me. Without thinking, my instincts made me turn and grasp the flying fist, twist the arm and push the body down to the floor. I held his arm to his back, pushing it so he wouldn't move. His struggles were fruitless, since I didn't budge.

"Attacking from behind? Very low for a Moroi." _And one that had never trained, too…_

"Let me handle this Mikan," Raven-san's commanding voice was heard, and I stood up and stepped aside. People who had gathered around eyed me uneasily, like I was some kind of monster or bully. "Sakura, please report to the head mistress now."

* * *

"Sakura, you are one of the best Dhamphir students. Why did you do such as this?" she waved her hand to show her point. I only studied the head mistress. I have seen her before…_but where?_

"He attacked me so I defended," my voice was uncaring and bored.

"But Sakura you are not supposed to—"

"I apologize for what happened, but he had resorted into a physical action which cannot be stopped verbally so I had to defend myself. Also I had trained for many years; my instincts are hard to stop when countering something like this." My voice still stoic as I spoke.

I'm sure the teachers standing behind with Raven-san and the boy were amazed to hear me speak to the head mistress like this. No one ever disagrees with her, but I had just done it.

"Am I wrong?" I asked, seeing that she hadn't spoken any further.

"No, but next time, please be more careful," She looked pissed and was glaring at me; I guess she doesn't like my guts.

"I understand." I stood ready to excuse myself.

"You may leave now," She said but I already was walking my way out of this big office. The boy was still yelling and saying this isn't fair, that it was my fault. _Blah blah blah._

"You would be a good ruler; I like your cold attitude." Zou spoke, his arms folded across his chest. He was still humored by the scenario the boy had caused. Well, this demon can be entertained easily.

"Is that so?" my voice was the usual neutral bored tone.

"But you won't make it," His voice was suddenly indifferent but sad as the words rolled out. He is right, a Dhamphir can't be a ruler and even if my seal _does_ break--he _did _come and take me, I still wouldn't hold the title of princess, and neither would I become the queen. Sometimes I wonder if my mother's choice was right.

Silence.

We never spoke about this topic; it was never brought back as I headed toward the library—where Natsume's group should be.

* * *

I was running since it was late, and the sun had already set. The library had been far from the head mistress office, and someone was following me…

I was running at top speed, so when something appeared in the middle of my path, I couldn't stop from crashing. "Ow, I'm sorry…are you okay?" I question, trying to stand up but finding it impossible.

Then I realized, the fact I was laying on the concrete and that someone was on top of me finally registered in my mind. "Ano…excuse me?" my chocolate eyes met jade irises. He was about my age, with grayish brown hair, and wore an unreadable face.

"Old hag," he whispered, standing up slowly and looking indifferent. Did he just call me an old hag? At first I was stunned, but soon I was enraged.

I'm a beautiful brunette, with warm mocha orbs, and a fit body--not too flat and skinny either, like those Moroi girls. I have a heart shaped face, pink lips, and I'm smart. How, exactly, do I look like an ugly old woman?! I was speechless, but on the other hand Zou was cracking up, and just as loud as before, when we met Ruka Nogi.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, but he only stared at me with the same nerve twitching expression.

"Leave me alone you old hag," he pointed a finger at me, glared, and then left.

"I'm not an old hag, you punk!" I yelled, for the first time since I came here. I kept my eyes fixed on the path he had walked: to the Boys' Moroi Dorm. But soon my eyebrows were twitching and I was trembling in anger, "Stop laughing Zou!!!" I shouted at the demon, who was almost rolling on the floor laughing.

"_Haha_ I like _hehe_ that _hohohehaw_ kid. And this is the _haha_ first time _hohoho _you've _hawhaw_ shrieked _hehahah._"

I flushed in anger, annoyance, and irritation. Even after I'd told Zou not to laugh, he had laughed—if possible, even louder. He was blinking back tears, one hand on his stomach and the other covering his mouth. I stomped toward the library, and he eventually stopped and heaved a sigh and whispered "Good laugh," just to chuckle at what had happened a second ago. Stupid demon.

* * *

The next day, all the guardians in training were called to report in the vast training room. This room had punching bags, a bench press, lifting weights, stakes, fencing foil, and practically everything else that could kill or remotely harm a creature. Outside were the big tracks, and next to the training room was an indoor swimming pool.

Everyone had gathered around, and we were waiting for Raven-san to announce the name of the person we would be protecting during the exams. Our trainer explained how this exam would be -- how long it would last and whatever. I already know what it is; that if you don't pass, you must retake it again next year. Now, the the fun part—

Raven-san was then naming each guardian, informing them to go up and then telling them their Moroi's name. I sat next to Li-Ren, who appears to be the same as always, but was somehow anxious.

"Fang Li-Ren," Raven-san's voice was strong and commanding; I still can't believe he was 23. Li-Ren stood up, and glanced my way nervously, so I gave him a good luck gesture before he left. I wondered if I would have to care for Natsume. After all, they told us that is not definite who we will end up with…

"Sakura Mikan," I stood up. Since there was no one there to support me, I took a deep breath before nearing Raven-san. He looked the same as always; breathtaking with his emerald eyes, silky dark hair, tanned skin, and the six pack abs and biceps you can expect of a Dhamphir. While royal Morois don't have to work their ass off, Dhamphirs trained until they collapse; just to protect them. Life is unfair—and I realized that once my fate had been sealed.

I nodded at Raven-san, and he told me who I would be caring for. "Your assigned Moroi will be Ruka Nogi Tzushenkia." I was speechless—I mean, I knew I had possibility in ending up with someone other than Natsume but it never enter my mind that I would end up with Ruka. I mean, one out of practically 300 chances? _NO WAY!_

"Are you serious Raven-san?" it wasn't a question, I knew, and I groaned mentally.

"Are you questioning me?" Raven-san asked. He was in his business mode now, not the caring brother he was before.

"No, not at all." I heaved a sigh and walked dejectedly toward Li-Ren.

"Who is your assigned Moroi?" he asked.

"You first," I replied. I didn't want to admit who I would take care of— especially since he was someone as arrogant as Ruka. I already had to deal with Natsume but now Ruka? Good god.

"I'm taking care of…"

"Yeah?"

"Natsume."

I was aghast, and at that moment my mind was blank. Then who was taking care of Hotaru? What about Tsubasa? Who was he taking care of? And Luna? While I had a mental debate inside my own mind, Tsubasa was rushing toward us—he, too, didn't seem happy.

"Who did they assign you to?" Li-Ren said; his arms folded across his chest, not liking this test already.

"Well…um…Shoda Sumire," Tsubasa sighed, looking sad he didn't get Natsume. I bet he wanted to tease Natsume as much as possible. I guess no one got their pick.

"Mikan, what about you?" Tsubasa asked playfully, completely recovered now. Li-Ren also watched me. I guess they're curious.

"Ruka Nogi Tzu." My voice was emotionless, but this time was harder to cover my emotions and was rather forced.

Tsubasa eyed Li-Ren, giving him a 'who-is-that?' look which Li-Ren couldn't answer since he wasn't sure either. I answered for him in other words. "An arrogant rich spoiled kid, second family strongest after Natsume's." That should summarize it. Tsubasa had an 'I-get-it-now' look.

"Don't worry Mikan, it's only a week."

True, the exam was only a week but it was 24/7 watching our Moroi. We now attend their classes, watch them, and even spend the night with them. And while we do that we have to be on alert for any Strogoi--or, rather, teachers testing our fighting skills. It's an easy exam to tell the truth but now that I am with someone I don't know at all, it ruins everything.

"Who is taking care of Luna?" Li-Ren asked Tsubasa calmly.

"Harada Misaki," Tsubasa answered, walking toward the lunch room where our Moroi's should be. I followed behind them, still gloomy from the news.

"And Hotaru?" Li-Ren questioned, his face filled with worry.

"Yome Kokoro, i think." Tsubasa replied looking pensive, one hand rubbing his chin.

Once we arrived I waved goodbye, because my Moroi was on the other side of the lunch room. In case if you didn't know, the lunch room is big enough to fit 500 students and still have space—that's how big it is. Ruka was on the farthest corner, polar opposite to Natsume. _Great._

I spotted Ruka with no effort at all, after all, with so many Moroi girls circling him it wasn't hard. And he looked totally fine. How did he handle them?

I neared their table, which brought the girls' attention to me. They knew me alright—they practically wanted to bite my head off—after seeing Ruka talking to me and ignoring them, we became enemies, rivals, archenemies, etc. But I never thought of them like that; this is how I build my enemies: they just come. This week would be a long one. I sighed.

"Hello Nogi-san. For this week, I will be your guardian." I pulled my most bright, sweet, and fakest smile as I stood next to him. He did what I didn't expect from a Moroi like him. He stood up and gave me his winning smile—one that knocked out most of the girls. He shook my hand causually.

"Mikan-chan, I am glad to see you again," And before I could move from his grip, I was pulled into a hug—causing the girls to shriek.

"Where is the attitude, _princess_?" Ruka's voice whispered softly into my ear, he hugged tighter.

"There's no atti—"

"I will only welcome you when your attitude returns," He smirked, like he knew I would come back—but I wouldn, not in a million years. And yet, here I am.

"My_ prince_ you are so rotten, this week we will have to fix it." I threw the smile away and muttered coldly into his ear. Then I pulled from the hug. But who said this was the end? He wants attitude, no? Then I would give him attitude.

"That includes those flat muscles," my finger traveled to his stomach, chest, neck, cheek, and lips. I could feel him shiver by my touch. I smirked, and he blushed as he saw me peer at him.

"And your ill-mannered behavior." Our face centimeters apart, his eyes were staring at my lips. _Aha._

"I'm not kissing you," I tried my best to be seductive and it seems to had worked since his face was even redder. "You wanted attitude, no? _Ruka-pyon_."

I blew softly into his neck and pulled back; Ruka Nogi Tzushenskia for the first time had a priceless expression. Zou was laughing even harder than the time I was called 'Old hag'.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	8. Capturing the Princess

**Fallen Darkness**

Please enjoy and review~

**Editor: Hyournihime **

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 8: Capturing the Princess**

"She is _so_ lucky!"

"I wish I could be by Ruka's side 24/7 too..."

"God, I wish she could just disappear!"

"Is she annoying, or what?"

This had been going for hours since the Guardian exam had started. Moroi girls kept murmuring as jealousy hovered in their pale faces. How _unsightly_. Seriously. So many Morois upset over a single incident caused by a... a _guard, _of all things! Terrible. Of course; I was no normal guard. But then again, it's not like _they_ knew that.

It was music class, and I stood in the back gazing at Ruka. He was playing the piano, while girls sang along. Because of the incredible... _boringness_ of the enitre lesson, my mind kept drifting to yesterday's event. _H__e sure is fun to tease_—

**. Flashback .**

"This is your room?" I asked, once we were inside. The Morois have so many luxuries--his room was at least three times bigger than mine!

Beside the window, there was a king sized bed, with silken canopies of a beautiful, silver-gold color. The bedsheets had flowery patterns on them, and at least half of the entire bed was covered with fluffed pillows of nearly every size. Everything seemed to shine with a money-filled golden hue. I swear, even the red-oak bed posts were laced with a gold pattern!

On door to the right led to a small kitchen. I could catch a glimspe of polished, silver-blue metal and many pots, pans, and machinery that looks ... fit for torture. But I guess they were for cooking.

I swiveled and saw a plasma-screen, HDTV, cableless. I guess it was a ... wireless...? TV. Ah. The wonders of modern technology. It stood in a glass cabinet, with some slim, complex-looking DVD players and the such in the shelves beneath it. There where about ten remotes lying, perfectly aligned, on the coffee table.

There was a chocolate brown leather couch against one wall, and bookshelves stretched all around the walls, filled with leather bound books. Every book semed to be titled in curly, golden calligraphy, with complicated names that I couldn't be bothered to read.

"This is your room?" I asked again, a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah, it depends on your status." He replied apathetically, muscled arms folded across his chest as he lay on the couch.

I settled my things on the floor and walked toward him. _Maybe I should tease him…_

"Ruka-pyon, do you want a bath?" I asked as I leaned over the couch, staring down at him. My fingers gently trailed over his face, slowly moving down toward his chest. I leaned lower, closing the distance between us.

"I can wash your back," I offered softly, my fingers moving past his chest. I studied his face; his eyes wide and his cheeks turning pink.

"Ruka…" I whispered seductively—something I had mastered during our encounter in the lunchroom—my nose touching his. I stood behind his head so his figure was upside down on the couch. "Or do you want something else?" I asked playfully, my fingers going past his stomach and now millimeters away from his jeans.

His cheeks turned red, and jumped out of the couch immediately, once my fingers neared his zipper. "N-no!" he cried.

"What? I didn't hear you Ruka-pyon," I smirked; he was as red as a tomato. I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just afraid he had frozen and wouldn't move. Then my plan would have failed and I would have pull back before nearing his zipper.

"No t-thank you, I-I can wash myself." With that he ran toward the bathroom, leaving me with his A-class furniture and fabric.

I laughed, like never before. Zou was laughing too; we were both just about rolling on the floor when Ruka slammed the door open, looking pissed.

"This is not funny," His voice furious as he stomped toward me with piercing eyes.

"_Ha-ha_ yes it _aha-ha_ is _ha-ha!_" my voice hoarse in-betwen bursts of laughter, one of my fingers pointing waveringly in his direction.

"You are going to pay," He mutter dangerously.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon, please don't," I sang sweetly, while faking a tear.

He humph-ed and left for the bathroom again.

_I have never been like this…like a kid. How uncharacteristic of me._

**~End of Flashback~**

Once it ended we walked toward his next class. "Are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I mused, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He ignored it, of course, and kept walking.

"Ruka-pyon, you know last night I wasn't ready, I'm sorry." Once those words left my lips, some nosy students turned and watched us walk by. Some whispered, others whistled, but what was more fun was seeing Ruka turn red.

_It's so easy to tease him._ He snapped his head toward me; he was fuming. "What last night?!" He exclaimed, blue eyes narrowing.

"You know, in bed…" I said 'shyly' and **that** got everyone's attention. But my gaze was glued to Ruka, which was now redder than red. His hands were fisted tightly, and his jaw clenched.

"Awrrgh," He roared, stomping his way through the curious crowd.

I ran with him, laughing as I kept with his pace. It was a lie; nothing happened, but it's really fun to see Ruka furious and flush with embarrassment. Just pure enjoyment -- and I really wished I had done this sooner...

"You are going to pay, Mikan Sakura," He muttered under his breath. I read his lips clearly, and laughed in my mind, _Sorry Nogi, but you are a million years too early to be able to _make_ me pay. _

"This kid is like an open book," Zou noted, laughing as he watched with an amusement like that of a parent watching their toddlers fall.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed, "and it's fun to tease him too..."

"Who are you talking to?" His voice was cold as he glared at me.

"Who knows," I replied in a sing-song voice, smiling and wondering how I could tease him next. He _humph_-ed and walked into the classroom, ignoring me once more, and I mentally laughed at his childishness.

* * *

Soon enough, class had ended and we were heading to the lunchroom. In the middle of the hallway, I stopped suddenly and pulled Ruka behind me. A dark figure was moving toward us at a high speed.

I reacted quickly enough to hold the flying fist, And threw a punch of my own. Unfortunantly, I missed, and I saw the figure spin, leg ramrod straight ... the roundhouse kick was unavoidable. I was thrown to the ground, and my attacker was moving toward Ruka.

I stood up and ran, tackling the figure and pinning it to the floor. My stake in hand, I drove it through the heart from the figure's back and stood up to fight the second figure, who had suddenly appeared.

This one was faster, and tougher too. My instincts told me to kneel and avoid the swinging kick, even before I saw it coming. Reflexively, I threw one of my kicks from below, sweeping the leg from below his body. He collapsed on the floor, hands cushioning his fall. He lept up almost immediatly.

As he turned around, a drove a fist into his face. With my other hand, I pounded the stake into his chest, all the while twisting his arm back in a submission hold. The attacker fell, motionless. There was a soft grunt as he hit the floor, and he rolled over, panting heavily.

"Nice job Mikan," my first attacker said, standing up and nodding approvingly. "...although maybe you overdid it a little." I noticed that it was my teacher in combat fight. I helped my second attacker up, who turned out to be Raven-san.

"Nice reflexes," he smiled proudly and patted my head like a little kid. "I have to find some time to fight you seriously."

I bowed and headed over to Ruka, who was impressed. "So you aren't just smart, huh," he commented, arms folded and looking away from me—but I caught the hidden smile, both in his eyes and in his voice. _Not honest...Ruka-pyon._

* * *

"Man, I can't wait until they test me," Tsubasa said, eyes burning with passion.

"Me too," Li-Ren added. Mikan's fight had been exciting, and she had done it professionally -- with no mercy or hesitation.

What drove her in being so? What was it that made her so strong? She had obviously seen real Strogois and had fought them, but Li-Ren had too, so why is their strength so different?

"She's so different from us, don't you think?" One of the Dhamphirs asked, after all, many had seen the attack and were speechless. Not many had seen Mikan serious, because she seemed aloof and never used all of her strength during practice—but, once she gets serious, the difference between them is clear. A huge gap.

"Well, teachers say she has faced the real thing." Another commented.

"No way!"

"And I heard she had a different training in the House of Rozhdestvensky," somebody else muttered.

"They train their guardians to the extent of unconsciousness!" A female Dhampire murmered, incredulous.

"Natsume?" Li-Ren asked, his face filled with concern as to why the raven haired hasn't spoken.

"Nothing," the said Moroi murmured, his eyes hovering on the brunette's figure. _Why isn't __she my guardian in the test? She _is_ my guardian, right?_

Li-Ren was also wondering about Mikan. He had undergone the same training as Mikan had, didn't he? But then again, he had a different mentor from before he met Mikan, which meant Mikan also had a different mentor…but who? Raven? No, he only trained her for a year or so…somebody else had trained her. Li-Ren's silver eyes watched Mikan, asking mentally _'What kind of training have you had, Mikan?'_

**~Flashback~ (Natsume)**

"Ne, Natsume?" A brunette asked cheerfully. Her curly chocolate hair was tied into two ponytails as she leaned on the leather couch, where the raven boy was.

"You won't forget about me, right?" She smiled sadly, her mocha eyes clear like glass. _She was going to cry…_the boy thought quietly, as he eyed the girl. He never liked the girl when she had teary eyes, because that was when she was weak and he wanted, desperately, to protect her—but could he? Was he strong enough?

She was only a eleven, and had come to stay for a week or so. At first, she was always sad, with no life in her eyes—almost like she had seen death itself. He had talked to her during her stay, and we became fast friends. After a while, she no longer was expressionless. She became cheerful and energetic. But could things last forever?

"No," he answered her, and then his eyes were back to the book he was reading, "I won't forget you." The brunette, satisfied with the answer, sat down on the floor, observing the boy. Crimson eyes glanced at the brunette, feeling her uneasiness. "Spit it out," he ordered.

"...Natsume, I'm leaving." The boy's eyes widened, and he almost lost his grip on the book.

"Why?" His voice was indifferent but inside he was panicking. He didn't want her to go.

"I'm going to train and become your guardian," She answered weakly, and his eyes narrowed. He stood up and, without a word, went out the door. His feet were quiet against the marble floor, his eyes narrowed as he passed by maids and portraits, turning sharply at corners. He whirled into his grandfather's room—_this wasn't fair._

He had argued with his grandfather, and lost terribly, for no one can object to his grandfather's decisions—he knew that, but he had to try. He wasn't going to put the brunette in danger, making her train and become a servant. To him she was different, but he couldn't save her—he couldn't protect her.

The day she left, she came and said her goodbyes.

"Good-bye, Natsume-sama. I will train and become the best guardian," she murmered politely, bowing her head. He clenched his teeth; she had never used honorific on his name, and this was the first time she had. She once again carried that expressionless face.

"Promise me that you'll remember me!" He had pleaded, but his eyes met dead brown eyes. For a split second, he had seen life in her eyes, and a beautiful but sad smile graced her face. But she never said anything; not an 'I promise' or even a small gesture. She just left with a half masked man.

_Things don't last forever._

I know that; I know that things will come to end. All things will come to end.

But nobody wants to believe that, right?

The next time he met her, she was beautiful but cold and untouchable. He covered my surprised and pained expression, for she had changed. During their encounter, he was with Hotaru waiting to meet their Guardian. Mikan had promised to be the best guardian—and she had fulfilled it.

_But she didn't remember me._

**~End of Flashback~**

It was daytime and Ruka was already asleep. I wanted to sleep too, but somehow I couldn't. Blurry memories kept flashing in my mind. There was something urgent. Something I had to do. Something I had to say..._I promise_... something about a boy, about promises, and friendship. But I don't remember having a childhood friend.

_Dream...Sleep. Crimson eyes. Dark hair. "Don't forget...!" Never forget. Memories, mind. A sluggish thought, a light in my eyes. Faded images, "Remember me!" A command. Footsteps in the hall. Running, running. Running away. Beautiful. Fire. Liquid hope, shining in those eyes. Drowning, in a sea of warmth. Things don't last forever. Last forever. Forever. Forever._

"Ugghhh." I groaned, toppling out of bed, staggering toward the guest bedroom washroom. After splashing cold water on my face, I became aware of painful sounds coming from the room beside me. _Ruka._

"Ugh…uuuh…NOOO!" I stood up and headed toward Ruka. His rooms were big, but it was easy to find him. I scrambled out of the guest bedroom, down the hall, and right into the Master Bedroom.

I saw his figure, lying on the bed, sweating profusely, and tears seemed to have appeared. _Nightmares._ That reminded me; I had nightmares too, during my training.

The tainted floor-to-ceiling windows could barely make out the outside. Moroi's are weak against the sun so all Moroi dorms have tainted black windows in order to protect them against the sun rays. I looked acroos the room; yeloow-gold roses grew in a lonely rose-bush near the center of the room. _Talk about rich decoration,_ I scoffed in my head. For a moment, I forgot about my sleeping ward and looked around, around at the life of a Moroi. And at what I could have been.

The walls were trimmed with complex designs, the wallpaper an expensive-looking fabric. Bookshelves covered most of the walls, and the floors were mostly carpet. There was a mosaic-like walkway connecting this master bedroom and the living room. The walkway formed a large rectangle around his bed. One side of the rectangle was a long stretch of tile that also included the connection between the living- and master bed- room. Another side stretched on to lead into the hallway.

At the center of these two tiled lengths, there was a circlet of grass, complete with a rosebush and Nogi-san's cute pet bunny. All around, there was a thick carpet. My attention was drawn back to Nogi when he started to shout again.

I sat on the bed and studied his figure before pushing his hair back from his forehead. I should wake him up—

"Ah…no…kill…death…STOP!" He screamed, more sweat forming on his face and chest. My hands held his head, brushing his tears away and moving closer to him. I shook him a few times, but all he did was moan, yell, and cry.

"Wake up Ruka," I called softly, but instead he pulled me down with him, hugging me like I might disappear. "Wake up Ruka!" I repeated, moving away from him and holding him by his shoulder. Then I shook him a few times for good measure, and called his name again and again, but he just wouldn't wake up.

_What should I do?_

I stopped shaking him; I laid him on the bed and stroked his hair gently. His cries quieted but then something in his nightmare made him scream.

He stood up and hugged me, his breathing was labored but he was awake. I kept stroking his hair, his grips loosen but he didn't move. "Are you okay?" I whispered into his ear.

"Stay with me," was all he said.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the room was cold and quiet. It had been hours after Ruka had drifted back into slumber and should be waking up. Luckily, classes won't start until another hour or so.

"Ummm," soon after the sound escaped his lips, and his eyes gingerly opened. His sky blue eyes meeting my brown orbs, he blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. And then he turned red and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

"Ruka-pyon, what's wrong? Don't you remember?" I teased him a little, after all was the fun if you don't get to see him blush?

"Re-remember what?" he looked sick, and I inwardly laughed—very evilly, too—at him.

"You dragged me into the bed, and forcefully hugged me, and-and" I faked a 'scared' voice and looked down at the bed. He was still standing and looking pale. His eyes followed my gaze and stared at the blanket covering my body—which thankfully was covering the clothing I was wearing so he thought I was naked :P.

Well what I said wasn't a lie; he indeed did pull me into a hug, and he did keep me in bed with him. "A-and?" His face showed panic, but then he blushed and stared at the floor instead.

"And you…and you…and... _hahahaha_," I couldn't hold it anymore, I had to laugh. This was the best joke ever, I mean, sure, he keeps falling for my act, but this one was especially funny.

"What are you laughing at?!" he glared at me, his cheeks glowing dark red. "Is this one of your jokes, again?" he shouted, advancing toward me—if looks could kill, I would be in danger.

"Well, kinda. But you did hug me and keep me in your bed. He-he but we didn't have what you thought, actually you had a nightmare ha-ha." I explained between giggles.

As realization sank in, he looked calmer, but soon his face was filled with embarrassment. _S__he saw me having a nightmare!_

"Stop laughing," he yelled, covering his embarrassment with anger. "Mikan, you are really going to pay for all this teasing." He told me once again, but it didn't really have a great impact.

"Yeah, yeah," I chuckled, and burst out laughing again.

* * *

We headed to class, like usual, but these time it was different, and I wasn't sure why.

I felt nauseas, my stomach was tight and I felt gazes on me. Dark figures came into view, too fast to avoid—I had to fight them. I pushed Ruka out of the way and moved to the other side, distancing himself from me—I couldn't put him in danger. Something told me that this wasn't a test, and I concentrated—I had to be serious to win this fight.

I couldn't see what Ruka was doing; so I hissed, "Run!" It was all I could do before plunging into battle.

My attackers flew at me. I dodged a kick and knelt down, jabbing my heel into a knee. Somebody cried in pain and knelt. I finished quickly with a kick in the stomach, and a fist in the head. There was no time for the fancy, clean pressure-point jabbing now.

Pale hands grabbed at my arms, and kicks hit my stomach too many times, causing me to cough. I twisted my arms, grabbing at the hands of the person -- or vampire -- holding me, bending backward and anging my head against theirs. I felt something crack. A nose? It was of no matter.

I turned swiftly and punched his...no, _her_ stomach, whirling and shoving my heel into her head. There was a sickening crack. But I wasn't the one who had taken her out. There were icicles sticking out of her chest. _Ruka..._ I took inventory. Burises, two minor cuts, one deep cut. _Two down, _I looked up. And groaned. "Oh, no." There was no way I could get out of this. _Three to go?_ That reminded me of a drive-thorugh fast-food restraunt...

Strogois, too, by the strength and speed of them. Another attacker dropped on me, delivering a kick at my temple, but I moved faster than him. As I was about to strike, however, he knelt down. I swung, off-balance for the tiniest moment. Somebody swept my feet from under me. I caught a fist and flipped one over my back, but they used the momentum to give me a kick in the stomach.

Between the blocks, parries, and throws, I lost count. I was losing conciousness. Only...two...left...

Wait. That wasn't right. I hadn't struck any down. I turned, and saw one heading for Ruka. I broke away..."RUKA...!!"

* * *

Ruka stood, watching the five figures fight Mikan. He hadn't ran. After all, it was just a test, wasn't it?

But somehow, this fight was different from the other, because she looked cornered. He couldn't watch anymore, this wasn't a normal test, was it? She took down one figure. Then, she was caught by another, so he used his affinity to take out the figure holding Mikan. Sharp ices pierced the body, and one of the icicles happened to hit the heart. Two down and three more to go.

The figures seemed notice him at that point; one is heading toward Ruka inhumanly fast. Mikan stopped fighting the other two and dash toward her Moroi.

"RUKA...!!"

* * *

"Tsubasa, you hear that?" Li-Ren asked. He was having a bad feeling.

"Yeah, we should go and check." He said by way of response, dragging his Moroi toward the scream.

"Natsume?" Li-Ren glanced at his Moroi, who just shrugged and muttered an "Hn."

The group ran toward the sound, and soon met a brunette who they recognized as Mikan, and three other figures fighting her, while two of the figures lay on the ground.

But soon, one of the figures fighting her rushed toward a blonde standing on the side. She noticed, and yelled his name, dashing off toward her Moroi, who stood defenseless. The other figures, who saw her running off, attacked her from behind, managing to knock her down.

Li-Ren ran toward the blonde and managed to protect him.

"We have her, let's go." The figure holding onto Mikan's unconscious state said. The other figure glared at Li-Ren before leaving with the first figure. The third promptly followed.

Then something hit all of them. Mikan was taken by the attackers. She was unconscious and in danger. Natsume dashed onto the path they were headed in, but was stopped by Tsubasa.

"You can't save her, Natsume," he said, quietly.

"Let's look for a teacher," Li-Ren called, holding onto the blond which still looked shocked.

"MIKAN!"

The birds flew from the trees, squawking. But it wasn't because of the shout...

* * *

"Took you long enough," Somebody jumped off the tree, where three dark figures stood, and one girl lay, unconscious, in their hands.

"I'm sorry, she was putting up a tough fight," reported the one holding the girl.

"Figures," he sneered, "after all, master has great expectations for her," the one who seemed to be their leader spoke again. He stretched his hands to hold the unconscious girl, in a bridal style.

"We should head back," the leader said, once holding the girl; his white hair tainted crimson at the tips peeked from the black hoodie he was wearing.

'_Your awakening would arrive soon, Mikan Buhagiar.'_

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Those who read chapter 6, if you are confused about whether if Zou is Mikan's demon here is an explanation--

_"Mikan, another thing I'm not your demon. My name is Zou."_ is because he can read some of Mikan's thoughts and because Mikan doesn't know the demon's name she decided to call him _'My demon' _in her thoughts_._ So Zou tell's her_ 'My name is Zou'._ Zou is trying to tell her_, "You don't own me--infact i own **you**_ _(Heart)." _This has also been posted in chapter 6.

Remember to review~


	9. Unexpected Turn

**Fallen Darkness**

This chapter was definitely long, so I had been writing rather short on some chaps and readers are requesting to make it long so here is the supper _loooonnnnggg _chapter you asked for! I'm tired, but I enjoyed writing it. It took me a whole day to actually do it. And it takes about **_9 freaking pages_**—who knew I could do it? But I made it come true, the long chap I promised. So you better **review**!

Anyway I bet this was an exciting, fevered, and rather unexpected turn in story. I bet you all expected something different…well maybe not…I'm not good at guessing what people think. But you may write it in a review.

By the way, this is an **un-edited** version.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Turn**

"You better let me go now," I commanded, my eyes blazing with anger as I stared at the figure standing in front of me. I can't believe I was capture, _but what's more?_ I am in great danger because of my carelessness.

"Sorry princess, but you are very important to master and I can't possibly release you." The figure was now kneeling and staring at me with his rusty red eyes. He had one arm on his kneeling knee and his chin was resting on his palm.

"I don't care about your master! Release me!" I yelled; kicking him with both of my legs which were tied together but it didn't budge him. He held my swinging legs with one freed hand, making my seating position change to be lying on the concrete floor. He stared down at me quietly, still holding my legs—his expression; never changing.

"Let. Me. Go." I said between gritted teeth, struggling from his grasp and from my tied hands. It was futile, the chains won't even make a sound and my wrists were sore now. I shot him a death glare as I stopped moving, it was really uncomfortable with the position I was in.

"I said LET MY LEGS GO you bastard!" I shouted, but nothing changed. He stared at me blankly but he didn't move, neither did he release my legs. Our eyes were still connected and I was losing my breath from all the struggling and yelling.

Then I heard him sigh as he moved closer to me, his eyes were now glowing. "You are really amusing to watch, and your blood smells delicious—even after you have turned into a Dhamphir, your blood still remains pure." As he spoke, his other hand which was supporting his chin had moved and was reaching to my sore wrists tied behind my back.

"Too bad I can't sink my fangs on your neck." He added; his fingers tracing my pained and bloodied wrists, making me winced as I felt his cold fingers and the volt of pain from my wrists. I breathed deeply not willing to voice my vexed feelings. While his other hand that held my ankles now moved pass my shins and closer to my thighs.

His face which was pale was nearing mine. His smooth white hair, tainted crimson at the end brushed my cheek. I could feel his cold breath on my neck, but as he said he did not sink his fangs instead he brushed his lips against my neck.

"Indeed it is too bad you can't, am I supposed to be lucky?" I said sarcastically, blowing my warm breath on his ear—I could feel his skin crawl. I guess all the teasing with Ruka made this a habit.

"Don't tempt me, because I might not stop." He kissed my neck softly. His fingers caressed my wrists for a final time and his other hand squeezed my thigh before letting it go.

"Why did you bring me to this cell?" I asked; it had been bothering me. There are many cells in the underground of the castle but this one had more privacy and more space. It was also cleaner, and though it did not have windows, this room was especially warmer than the others.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your subordinate said any cell would do, but you brought me to one that was far from the entrance and that was in better condition than the other ones."

He was silenced for a moment before replying with a: "I don't know." And moved away from me, heading toward the iron door. "What's your name?" I blurted, _why would I ask my capturer's name? Am I stupid?_

He stopped midway to the door and turned slightly to meet my gaze. I barely saw the smile that graced his face; a sad one yet somehow happy as well. He turned away from my chocolate orbs and stared straight at the door as he answered.

"Jay."

* * *

"What!? You aren't going to save her?" Natsume's voice was booming in the meeting room. Every teacher was here, and the students who had seen it happen (Tsubasa, Li-Ren, Ruka, Sumire, and Natsume himself.). The head mistress sat silently, her face was determine and there was no more arguing on her decision—but Natsume wasn't going to give up.

"Natsume, she is only one student. We cannot risk others in order to save her. It is my final decision and that's the end." Her voice was cold and her expression never changing. The meeting at ended with fruitless results. No one was going to risk their life to save Mikan, but that was unfair, she had risked her life in order to save Ruka. If it wasn't Ruka maybe she would still be here.

Natsume's crimson eyes found their way to the said blame of this disaster and his eyes narrowed as their gaze met. He walked toward the blonde with fists clenched, before the blonde could react or ask something, a swinging fist headed toward his face. When making contact with his cheek, Ruka was thrown to the floor with a bruised face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ruka asked, trying to stand up but Natsume held his collar and pulled him toward his face. "Is your damn fault Nogi, and because of you now Mikan is a capture by Strogois!" Natsume shouted to the blonde's face before throwing another punch.

"I'm not your scapegoat, no one is. We should think on how to rescue Mikan first." Ruka said; caching the fist before it touched his chin.

Natsume glared at Ruka as he pulled his fist away from the blonde's grip. "How are we going to save her?" the raven haired boy asked, his grip on the blonde's collar tighten as he stared at baby blue eyes. Ruka stood up with Natsume and pulled away from the death grip of the raven haired as he moved to the center of the room.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Is she here?" The unknown person asked, standing in front of the tainted black windows; his figure over showered by darkness.

"Yes, master she is." The white haired Strogoi said, kneeling as he stared at the dark figure.

"So what's your plan master?" A Strogoi leaning on the wall said. He had spiked red hair, tattoos covering his arms, neck, and forehead. His voice had been disrespectful and he stood arrogantly as he peered at the said man.

"Watch how you speak to master, Zerk." A woman Strogoi exclaimed, her red eyes glaring at the redhead. She had long dark hair, nice figure which was covered in a fine satin dress. But the redhead ignored her as he stared at his master. The white haired male with red tainted at the end stood kneeling as he too watched the dark figure.

"My plans Zerk is to drink her blood and bound her to me. I want her to awaken and be one of us. There's so much we have to do before I conquer the Moroi world." The dark figure finally spoke, his red eyes glowing in the darkness as he stared dangerously at the redhead.

Zerk on the other hand felt his blood go cold and shivers ran through his body, but he hid them well, there was barely a change on his pale features.

"Jay, go prepare her to meet me in my room in one hour." Those glowing red orbs met with rusty red irises, the white haired stood up and bowed before leaving the room.

"Helena, go tell the other leaders that we are preparing to attack the Moroi Royalty in one week." The figure hidden in the darkness commanded the woman Strogoi which wore a satin dress; she gladly bowed and left the room, leaving the redhead and the dark figure.

"Zerk, I want you to come with a strategize plan. We are hunting down the Moroi Royalty families."

"Finally, the last time we did this was the Buhagiar family." Zerk laughed evilly; his fangs aching to bite fresh and drink warm blood.

"And we failed to hunt down the princess," The master spoke stepping out of the darkness.

"Well, you have her now."

"Leave Zerk, before I lose my patience." His master's voice had gone frigid; he stood in front of his servant his pupil making slits. Even after the figure had stepped out of the darkness, it somehow seems to follow him.

"Understood." The redhead spoke a smirk plastered on his face; he bowed before he too left the room and left his master alone.

Zerk's words seem to echo inside his mind _"You have her now." _

Yet, he somehow doubted since—after all she is more than just his food, more than a tool—she is something _much more._

"I have her now."

* * *

"You are to get dress and meet master." Jay spoke once I stepped out of the shower. He leaned on the wall facing the room and averting his gaze from my wet figure.

"Where's the towel?" I asked while studying the dress which had a lot of laces—it seems to be an 18th century dress—and was white with gold silk. It was beautiful, but looked rather heavy (sigh) _am I supposed to wear that?_

Jay had turned around unconsciously when he hear my question and passed me a towel. I turned to meet his gaze which was pure of shock and he was…blushing?

I took the towel and covered my naked body. "Like what you see?" I teased—indeed it had become a habit—walking my way to the room with the heavy dress in hand.

"I do actually." I saw a smirk appear on his pale handsome face. "And that tattoo, it completely takes over your upper body. Unusually big." He said, sitting in one of the couch and making himself comfortable.

"Is that so?" I muttered calmly drying my body with the towel; his gazed had moved to stare at the door trying not meet my eyes. I could see the faint pink that dusted on his cheeks--so he can be embarrass and shy? _Who knew Strogois could?_

I wore on the dress, which fit perfectly—I guess all that training had paid off, because this dress was extremely heavy and hard to walk on—but the back of the dress needed some help with the tying.

"Can you help me?" I said, with one index finger pointing at my back. He stood up and helped me tied the back, his eyes roamed on my neck and then my back. My tattoo showed from the back, but somehow it went well with the dress. "Do you know what your tattoos mean?" He question; his hands doing their work as he met my gaze.

"No." I replied; watching him carefully. "You know?" I asked him back, and sensed his hands paused.

"…The tattoos are hugging you, there's an unfamiliar cross on the center of your chest and the back it looks like wings made out of lines spreading to both of your shoulder blades and going down to your spine…" He said, which I knew very well since I saw it every morning and night.

"…It means an angel cursed, enfolded by wings, and held one cross on her hands." He finished, his cold breath stroking my skin as he closed our distance. His hands held my shoulders now that he had finished helping me with the dress.

What he said bothered me…_an angel cursed_…_enfolded by wings_…_a __**cross**_… the same as my dream when I first met Zou.

Zou…he knew it…about my tattoos…their meaning…_meaning?_

"What's their meaning?" I voiced my thoughts without thinking. I averted my gaze from Jay's and stared across the room were Zou stood calmly with a smirk on his face. He knew what I was thinking.

"We don't have time, I have to escort you to master." Jay said; opening the door and leading me out of the room. But I kept my gaze fixed on Zou, _what is he thinking?_

**~Flashback~**

"Zou, why didn't you help me?" I asked, from the corner of my cell staring blankly at what could had been just space but what stood there was a demon with arms folded across his chest. He stared back at me, his long dark hair cascading down his shoulder.

"I can only talk to you Mikan, I'm just a watcher I can't do anything until you break the seal."

"Do you think they will turn me into a Strogoi?"

"Probably, since they said they wanted you to awaken. Strogoi's way of saying that when turning into one of them is called '**awaken'** so that's probably it—you will become one of them."

"I don't want to."

"Break the seal then Mikan. Once you are a Moroi you are strong enough to escape."

"I don't want that either, there's no place for me in the Moroi world. If...I suddenly appear in the Moroi's society things would change drastically and...I don't want that."

"Is okay, your mom made some conditions in the Seal…"

"Conditions? I never heard there—"

"Yes there is Mikan. And you would know soon what they are."

"Tell me now."

"Sorry, is not time yet."

**~End of Flashback~**

I entered a dark chamber; there was velvet silk hanging on the bed. A big Oak table near the fireplace, chairs made of fine woods, and the floor was of marble. The curtains were made of satin and the floor to ceilings windows were tainted black and was open to reveal a full moon and sound of ocean waves below. It was beautiful and rich; I didn't know Strogois lived like royal Morois do.

"Jay, you made leave now." Someone said from the balcony, which I haven't notice until it spoke. _I didn't sense him at all_. Are my instincts getting rusty now? Impossible.

I felt Jay hesitate before leaving the room; he stared at me one last time before bowing and closing the doors behind him. I turned back to the figure standing on the balcony but the figure wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered from behind; a cold hand was on my shoulder rubbing my neck—I started to panic, _how did it get behind me?_ I felt shivers running down my spine and my heart was beating very fast. I am in danger…

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't harm you…" He whispered into my ear this time, extremely close to me.

"What do you want?" I asked—my hands were fisted tightly, if I didn't, they would tremble. He was emitting dark aura that made me want to run, but I couldn't—I couldn't move at all.

"You--of course, I have been looking for you for years. Who would have known you did turn into a Dhamphir? But I found you now."

I gritted my teeth, muttering coldly "You killed my whole family," I turned to meet the person standing behind me, but his hand covered my eyes making me unable to see his face. I was reacting fast enough to fight back but he reacted and pushed me to the bed.

"Don't fight me, you can't win." His voice was dangerously close to me, and that cold hand that covered my eyes made my skin crawl, his other hand held my hands so I won't struggle.

"You killed my family!" I shouted, even thought I knew he was close by.

"I warned them, if they didn't give you to me I would take it by force."

"Why do you want me?" I moved, trying to get free from his iron grip on me but it didn't budge him at all as he held me tighter.

"You are a rare pureblood, you have strong affinity, isn't that good enough?"

"There's more, isn't it?" I stopped moving, knowing he wouldn't let go. But at least I would get some information out of him.

"You're sharp, well yes there's a reason far more than the ones' I had named." He was quiet for a moment.

"What is it?"

...

"_I'm your brother."_

Before I could register his words he had sunk his fangs of my neck and I groaned as I felt the pain strike. Warm liquid was trailing down my neck, my heart was beating fast and I could feel him lift my head to get a better angle at my neck. His other hand still covered my eyes but it was gentle and his fingers stroke my hair gingerly as he sank deeper.

My head lay on one of his arms, I felt him hug me but I wasn't sure, I was too dizzy to confirm it. Vampires' fangs all have the same effect when sinking their fangs it hurts but then it becomes lust and pleasure for both people.

I moaned silently, I think I'm losing more blood than expected. His grip was still gentle, he moved me toward the wall and drank more. His cold breath heavier against my neck, and his hand had left my eyes to hold my back but I had my eyes close. My eyelids were too heavy for me to open them. Both of my arms were wrapped against his neck pulling him closer. I could feel it…I was about to faint…

* * *

Jay stood outside his master's bedroom, leaning against the double doors. He heard it…it was soft but he heard it…she was moaning and out of breath. His master had drank her blood. Jay felt his heart clench, as he heard more cries. His hands were fisted and he felt his heart beats increase. His rusty red orbs stared down at the floor, his long white bangs covering his face.

He couldn't take hearing those wails of pleasure that vampire's fangs caused.

_She will become one of us… _

* * *

"Hey Ruka are you sure this plan would work?" Tsubasa asked, looking rather perplexed as he stared at the blonde.

"I'm sure it would work, and from there we would look for Mikan." The said blonde answered assuringly.

"So we would meet up in a few hours?" Li-Ren quizzed, walking his way to his dorm.

"Yeah," Ruka replied, he too walked toward his own dorm with Natsume.

"See you guys then." Tsubasa yelled as he ran with Li-Ren to their dorm leaving the blonde and the raven haired boy together.

"I apologized." Natsume said, but not daring to meet his azure blue eyes.

"Is okay, I understand how you feel." Ruka said, before heaving a sigh and headed toward the Moroi Boys' dorm.

"How?" Natsume challenged walking beside Ruka, his face blank and uncaring.

"Losing someone precious and wanting to save them." Ruka countered.

"Hn." The raven boy ignored him and walked his way to his room.

_Mikan you better be alive…_

_

* * *

_

"You…you are my brother?" I gasped, seating up and meeting with shining crimson eyes. He had long dark hair reaching his shoulder, he had toned muscles, and was maybe even taller than Raven-san. He was pale, with high cheek bones and full lips—in a sense he was mature, strong, commanding, and very handsome.

_But my brother?_ He looked rather familiar…

But I only had a sister…but…he indeed had the dark hair of the Buhagiar family, and his features are rather similar as those in the Buhagiar...so...

"Yes." He clarified, his arms folded across his chest as he stood standing near the fireplace.

"Th-then why did you kill your own family?"

"When I told them you were in danger they didn't believe me because at that time I had _awakened, _they feared me. And so they hid you when you were merely born. It wasn't enough, to protect you. So I asked if I could keep you, they said no because they feared you did turn into a Strogoi. But really, all those stories the Morois had said are lies, we aren't dangerous."

"How can you be my brother then?"

"Your father had many wives; my mother wasn't noble so I wasn't accepted in the family...I was kind of like a illegitimate son. I am your half brother, and when you met me you were still small so maybe is hard to remember me."

"But you are turning me into a Strogoi, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to!"

"Is not that bad, the ones that are reckless are the ones that are first turned into one. They mature and civilized but their lust are much stronger although so are their instincts. The ones that you are to fear are the Ex Strogois those are the ones the Moroi refers to. But the Morois doesn't care whether a Strogoi is Ex or not, so we are grouped together."

"You did bad things too, even thought you say you don't."

"Right now deep in the vampire society the Royal Morois and Strogois are having a war and I want you by my side."

"I won't, I don't want to hurt anyone…please."

"Mikan, you have to." My said brother took out a knife and cut his wrist causing a lot of blood to spill out. He slowly walked toward my direction.

"Drink." He drank my blood and if I drink his I would turn into a Strogoi and be bound to him…I don't want to.

"I'm sorry; even if you are my brother…I can't do it." I ran toward the balcony, he stood staring at me.

"Don't jump Mikan." He whispered softly.

"Who said I would?" I smirked; my left hand reached to my hair which was tied nicely into a bum. I let it cascade down to my back, then with both hands reaching out I said the words Zou had taught me.

They were Russian words, my home country where my family ruled. I muttered them softly, feeling the wind caress my skin. I had done one of the conditions Zou had set—lose a significant amount of blood, second condition to say the Oath I made.

I felt great energy flood through my veins, adrenaline was coursing inside me, and I felt my heart beat clearly. I smelled my blood in the air, I could hear his heart beats and I could see the veins in his body. My tattoos were also burning...

This is what a vampire can do, and is just the beginning.

Morois eyes don't glow but mine did—I'm a pureblood now—but it wasn't red--it was deep blue, and my skin was much paler than before. It wasn't the skin that had been through many trainings and hardship, it was the skin of a royalty. My hair was still brown but it was much more refine. I leaned on the balcony, and stared at my brother.

"I don't want war, and I won't hurt you—you are one of the Buhagiar so you are my family now. Yet I cannot accept your offer. I would leave now." He shook his head like he couldn't accept my answer and walked toward me with pleading eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_

And with my affinity to control water, I used the advantage the ocean water was right below. The water had formed into a big bird-like shape and was right now flowing beside the balcony, ready for me to climb onto. At the same moments three Strogois came: one with spiked red hair, the other a woman with long dark hair and the last whose familiar face made my heart flutter.

Jay.

"...Bye..." I turned and jumped on top of the bird and flew somewhere far from here. I know we will meet again…but next time we will be like a family…definitely.

* * *

"So where are we heading?" Zou asked, arms folded sitting beside me.

"I'm not sure either but I don't think I can get back to the academy with this appearance…" I heaved a sigh; lying on the bird-like back.

"Well, soon enough after twenty four hours you know what happens right?" He looked at me, his face full of seriousness.

"You will take your price?" I offered, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"No, that's when you _completely_ break the Seal. When your time is up I would put back the Seal." He smirked. How is he going to put the seal, I have no idea but he definitely is going to enjoy it. I sigh once again.

_What do I do in the main time? _

The bird shaped water landed smoothly on the ground of some unknown building's rooftop. Once I stepped on the pavement the bird lost it shaped and became a splash of sea water on the floor.

"Any suggestion?" I turned to Zou, which was staring at the view of the city. "Let's go shopping I'm sure there's some store open." He said before turning to meet my glowing blue eyes.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at the gown I wore from the 18th century fashion style. It looked pretty and nice but…

"You don't plan to wear that in the streets, or in school grounds do you?"

"Ummm…I guess not…after all if the head mistress sees these," I pointed at the dress making an emphasizes "I think there's gonna be a lot of questions."

Zou nodded, "And we need a backup story on how you escaped." He said, before heading to the roof's door.

"I guess." I mumbled, walking behind him. I wonder how everyone is doing. Is Ruka sad? I wish I could tease him a little. I wonder if Natsume right now is missing me. Maybe, since he doesn't get anything done without my help. Is Li-Ren going to make me one of the reasons on 'Why-you-should-hunt-Strogois'? I hope not. Well Tsubasa…I don't care what he thinks.

_I miss them…_

And Jay…he isn't a bad person for a Strogoi…he was actually…really fun to hand out with…and nice. I wish I could see him again. As I thought about my time with my friends and the short time with Jay a small smile had decorated on my pale face.

_I would see them soon…_

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Ruka asked, now that they had gathered in the main entrance of the Vampire Academy. It was still night time which was a great advantage for them since the blonde himself and Natsume were weak against the sun's rays. But on the other hand Li-Ren and Tsubasa were pretty strong on both day time and night time.

Tsubasa, Natsume, and Li-Ren nodded quietly not to cause any attention, after all, they were going to escape from the Academy and look for a certain brunette.

"We should start with the city; there should be some information there." The blonde said pointing at the map he held. They all studied the map, and pointed at the closest city they could reach. All fingers were on Bangor, it was a pretty popular city and was the closest and would be able to reach in hours or a day.

After all the Academy was up on Maine were it was less populated and most of the populous cities were on south.

So their goal was set.

* * *

"I want all leaders to look for the escaped Dhamphir. And I want you to bring her here **alive** with less harm as possible." Their master commanded with the most fierce and angered gazed ever witness.

Every captain bowed and left but one remained. He stood quietly until his master acknowledged him.

More than angry, Mikan's brother felt sad. She had left, but her eyes showed determination…could he really not turn her into a Strogoi? But that's the only way in protecting her…there's no other way. He hoped Mikan would be safe until his subordinate found her, she can't return to the Academy.

He turned around to meet rusty red eyes; the figure stood kneeling, and quiet as he waited.

"What do you want Jay?" His master acknowledging his existence, asked.

"If I cannot bring her back? If she decides no matter what she would not come, what would you want me to do?" The white haired male said finally after choosing his words carefully.

"Then I want you to…"

* * *

_To be continued…_

XP I know is mean to leave you hanging in the middle…but oh well, don't hate me…I just felt like doing something interesting~ I think this was an unexpected turn…who would had thought this story could go like this? LOL well if you expected me to write something like this then **'no fun!'** I thought really hard on how to make this chapter the best and as the saying goes **'expect the unexpected'** XD

---Reviews and lot of luvs----


	10. Good Timing, Bad Moment

**Fallen Darkness**

So this was a pretty long chapter – about as long as the last one YEP! I did a great job~ but anyway I expect some reviews and update would come sooner or later—no telling yet. I hope the title of the chapter doesn't give it away…I just hope the title of this chapter would make you want to read more!

This is an **un-edited** version again—I hope you don't mind ^^ since if you want it edited it would take days and I'm apologizing now that if you see any grammar mistake "I'm deeply sorry"

**Blackrose—**you wanted me to add Serio/Persona to my story right? Well I make it come true ^^ except not in this chapter but in the next LOL just wait for it!

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 10: Good Timing, Bad Moment**

"You have got bad taste Mikan." Zou scolded, shaking his head as he stared at me with displease. "Go change to something else." He said, glaring intensely at the pink and yellow sundress I was wearing.

_What's wrong with the dress anyway? It looks nice and—_

"Change." He repeated; his now amber orbs turned glaringly at me and not the dress. _Okay, okay, okay…jeez._

I went inside the stall and closed the door, after that, I changed into a set of clothes Zou had picket since he doesn't like my choice of clothes.

I humph-ed before wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a purple open-back top, and a pair of low cut boots. These clothes look so serious or more mature…

Is the total opposite of the sundress I picked, which was cute and girly—I have always wanted to wear something that wasn't black—_oh well_.

I stepped out once again and this time Zou nodded approvingly—well he picketed it, of course he would like it.

I paid the clothes, went back inside and changed and then came back out holding the heavy 18th century dress.

"What should we do with these?" I held up the beautiful dress--heavier than me--to make an emphasis. I can't take it back with me after all; it would make teachers suspicious and whatnot.

"Throw it," Zou raised an eyebrow and made a face which if I'm not wrong said 'Duh' with a capital _D_. I heaved a sigh, now that I was in my Moroi form; Zou was visible to human's sight. Not just that, he decided to transform into a hot tall male.

His skin was still fairly dark or tan should I say, but his eyes were now amber instead of crimson, his long silver hair was now black and only shoulder length. Yet he had somehow manage to catch many females' eyes, although it should had been easy for me to guess why—he was tall, eye-catching, handsome and maybe even hotter than any living male.

"Give me that then." He took the heavy dress from my grasp seeing my hesitation in throwing it away. "I would keep it for now," He declared before the darkness ate my dress away. I exclaimed mentally, _what the hell happened to my dress?_

"Don't worry, is just in another dimension for now, I would return it once we are back." He assured me, yet I felt reluctant—_in another dimension? What happens if it gets destroy?_

"It won't get destroy. You and your human—I mean vampire imagination." He smirked; I only glared at him before saying:

"You read my mind!"

"Whatever, let's get some lunch."

My eyes had stopped glowing since I wasn't using my affinity or drinking blood therefore they had returned the usual dull brown. Yet my appearance was still a little different from the usual—

"Would you walk faster?" Zou's voice ringed with annoyance.

"Yes." I sighed before increasing my pace to catch up with Zou.

* * *

_Thank god today was a cloudy day, if not the sun would had affected greatly to the Moroi boys._

"A whole day it took to get to Bangor, well at least there's no sun." Remarked Tsubasa as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Well Maine isn't always sunny." Li-Ren added, his stomach growling from hunger.

"Maybe we should get some lunch before looking for some information." Ruka said to the others, they nodded excitedly since they haven't eaten breakfast and lunch during the bus ride.

"Then we should hurry." Natsume said as he reached for a Diner near a shopping center.

The others followed his lead and entered the Diner, smelling the oily food in the air and feeling their mouth water.

"Hey kid, see the girl yet?" Zerk asked arrogantly as he smirked at the gorgeous white haired male.

"No, and Zerk--I am a captain as well—I'm not a kid." Jay corrected the spiked haired male, his eyes searching the shopping center.

"Whatever kid." Zerk ignored his remark and instead leaned on the roof top door, taking out a cigarette.

"She should still be here, judging by the wet floor with the smell of sea water—she was here a couple of hours or more." Zerk eyed at the greenish splotch on the floor as he said hypothetically.

Jay had noticed it as well, that's why he was currently searching amount the crowd below the building. Although it was easier said than done, there were too many people to identify a brunette who might be in disguise.

But then a familiar long brown hair appeared from a shop, she wore skinny jeans, a layered top and leather long boots. _It must be her—_

In seconds Jay is down the stairs running at the direction the brunette was heading. While Zerk stood on the roof top eyeing at the brunette as well, yet no signs of movement.

_**Mikan!**_

**~No One's POV~**

The boys on the other hand were eating like never before almost like they were in heaven. Well, you can't blame the boys they were starving and the food somehow tasted some much better than the usual high class food the school serves.

On the other hand, girls were in heaven just watching those charming teenage boys.

"I never knew there were cute boys like them in here." A girl gossiped silently to her best friend.

"They are probably new in here." Said the other girl.

"I have my eyes on the blonde." A girl sitting next to the boys table said fervently.

"Well I have the dibs for the raven haired one." Another girl exclaimed.

"Well I'm set with the hot Chinese boy." An older girl said, glaring at the others.

"I think the Japanese boy with the star is cuter." The other contradicted.

And soon the whole Diner became a debate center on who is hotter, sexier, and whatnot. Although said handsome high school boys were currently oblivious to the noise and fights.

So was the other table seating on the very back.

"I wonder why it became so noisy…" The brunette wondered out loud as she stared at the debate the whole female population was having (Note: exaggeration).

"Just hurry up and eat, we haven't found any disguise yet." Zou pulled successfully the brunette's attention back.

"Why?" she asked instead, tilting her head with a questioning face which looked rather cute. Zou shoot that thought the moment it had appeared like it might be deathly.

"The Strogois are out there searching for you Mikan." Zou noted, before taking another bite of his lunch.

"Oh." Mikan said silently then focused on her food which didn't seem as tasty anymore.

* * *

"Mikan!" Jay pulled the brunette's shoulder to see her face; although the brunette looked alike to Mikan she was also completely different to her.

Disappointment hit him and he turned back, to search for her again. _Where could she be? _

He could still smell her Sakura scent in the air--then why is it that he can't find her? This is not good; he has to find her…

Jay walked into some of the shopping stores which sold female clothing, wigs, sunglasses, and hats, anything that could serve as a disguise.

While he aimlessly looked for the brunette, female shoppers were blushing at his good-looks yet unusual hair color. Female workers were also asking if he needed help or **anything **at all; they were mesmerized by his pale unique features that they had unconsciously ignored the other costumers.

Even so, Jay was too busy to notice his surrounding, so when the one he dearly was looking for passed him—he did not notice.

The said brunette was also too busy talking and being cautious to her surrounding that she did not notice the white haired male.

As faith might have it own plans, Natsume had seen her yet had not really notice her as he wasn't directly looking at her.

Ruka had bumped into her but was too worry about the brunette's condition that he haven't notice the real one next to him.

And like that, they had missed each other without noticing…

--

Except one, that had noticed everything but did not interfere.

Zou.

**~Mikan POV~**

"Zou? What's wrong?" I asked while looking at some of the stuff on the window.

"Nothing, there's about 6 hours before your time is up. We should return to the academy by now." The demon smirked as he walked toward the bus. I sighed before following him.

_Seriously, did he notice something I haven't?_

Impossible! I'm a training guardian with the best scores in the Academy—how could I not notice?

"You know Mikan, once you break the Seal your true personality appears." The demon spoke silently, his back facing me.

"What do you mean Zou?" I walked faster, wanting to see what kind of expression he carried. Except he didn't let me see and turned away from me.

"You are more talkative, cheerful and maybe more expressive than before."

"You think so?" I tilted my head trying to see his face.

"Before...you were always blank, serious, and almost lifeless."

"…"

"I want to ask you something Mikan." He turned to me with the most serious expression I had ever seen. So that's why he wouldn't meet my gaze…I could tell the confusion and anger in his eyes…_but why?_

"Sure," I smiled sweetly and just as soon as he faced me he turned always from me. His back facing me again.

"You are not angry at your brother?" He voiced his question—which was an unexpected one.

"No."

"Why not? He killed your whole family! You swore revenge once; you said you did kill every single Strogoi!"

"I did, didn't I?" I sighed before speaking again…this would be hard to explain. "Well, after so many years…that hate had died down…and I forgive him. He is my brother and my only family…I-I don't think I could hate him." I walked closer to Zou yet he did not face me.

"You know, even though I had never met him…the fact that he is my brother is real…I can feel it in my blood." I whispered before leaning my forehead against his back.

I sensed him tense by the closeness but I did not move. It felt nice like this…

Zou laughed bitterly before turning to me and holding my shoulders. His face was unreadable, but I could see the loneliness and sadness those eyes held.

"Zou…" I muttered softly, my hands holding his face—I wasn't sure how I could give warm and tenderness to someone…but I'm sure is something like this.

"We are so different," His voice was hurt and cold, like this was a nightmare.

"Just like before…" His mouth moved but no sound came…but I knew perfectly well what he said. I read them. And I don't understand them. _Before?_

"What do you mean before—" I asked but Zou had pulled away and entered the bus, he turned sideway and whispered:

"Nothing."

I hesitated before entering the bus as well, confused and yet hurt—what could those words had hurt me for? Just what?

We both might not had notice the hidden figure behind the building but the figure had clearly heard our conversation.

He covered his mouth, feeling the weight and the deep feelings each word held. The forgiveness and love she gave, and those eyes that expressed so many things.

_What will master think?_ He had been grieving for what he did…and he felt like his world had collapsed. He thought his sister wouldn't forgive him and yet she did and accepted him…

Jay gazed at the bus, it wasn't going to depart yet, so he still had time to call master and tell him what his sister had said—

"What is it Jay? Have you found her?" The voice spoke.

"Actually…"

**

* * *

**

~5 hours ago~

"**WHAT!" **The head mistress stood up from her desk and threw all her documents to the floor. Her face was fierce as she glared at the guardians and teachers in front of her.

"How could four student escape?" She kept herself in check as she soothed her suit before sitting back in the leather chair. "No, that's not important at the moment; I want a search party to look for them _now_." The head mistress said coldly as she dismissed everyone from her room.

This is bad, the Dhamphir didn't matter much but now…there's two noble prince missing and two Dhamphirs as well. What matters most is the princes, they are important to the Moroi world. They are also candidates for the King's position…

"You are here right?" The head mistress asked hesitantly, looking around the room for a respond.

"Yes." An unknown voice spoke, yet not appearing in the room.

"I want you to search for the missing princes and get them back inside the Academy as soon as possible." She said desperately.

"I understand." The voice was heard again, yet her office was empty, not a single soul except her's was there.

"Then go!" She commanded, and suddenly all the windows behind her slammed open, air rushing in—papers flying throughout the room. As soon as it happened it calmed down just as fast, indicating the presence in the room had left.

**~Present~**

"Ruka have you found anything?" Tsubasa questioned the same time Li-Ren asked:

"Did you find anything about Mikan's where out?"

Ruka shook his head and said:

"I used my sources but only one had an answer…"

"What is it?" Natsume asked impatiently, arms folded across his chest looking aloof.

"…She had escaped." Ruka said finally before adding:

"And there's no telling where she could be—"

"Found you." A monotone voice spoke appearing out of nowhere shocking Tsubasa and Li-Ren for not noticing.

"Who are you?" Li-Ren composing himself first asked, stepping in front of Natsume since in a way he was still a Moroi that needed protection. Tsubasa did the same thing standing in front of Ruka.

"I'm taking you back to the Academy," The figure spoke in the same monotone voice.

He wore a black uniform they had never seen before with the school crest on it and a red tied hanging loosely on his neck. His ears were pierced, on the left it had a long cross earring hanging, and other few piercings with skulls and rubies on it.

His eyes were bluish gray, his silky hair was bluish black; tied into a high ponytail, he had a slender figure and pale skin. His cold eyes stared at the escaped students boringly before closing the distance.

"Ready to go back?" He smirked, now standing face to face with the boys.

"Sorry, but we can't." Li-Ren spoke calmly as he gazed at those cold eyes.

"Sorry, but you don't have a choice." The unknown boy spoke again, his smirk still in place as he took out his katana.

"So will it be by force?" He asked with one eyebrow raised as to challenge them.

Tsubasa without saying anything rushed to the unknown boy and threw a punch which the other catches it smoothly.

"So it is." The long haired boy was now wearing an intense gaze as he held Tsubasa's fist and calmly shifted his weight and threw Tsubasa to the ground.

As Tsubasa groaned and tried to get up, Li-Ren ran toward the long haired boy and spun a roundhouse kick. The boy instead slid underneath it and went down and then elbowed the Chinese boy on the stomach.

Li-Ren coughed a couple of times while Tsubasa charged at his opponent again. This time Tsubasa tried to deflect his opponent fist and instead try a low kick on the knee to cause off balance.

Although his opponent had already read his moves and instead he let Tsubasa hold his punch so he could pull his opponent close enough to knee him on the stomach. Tsubasa caught off guard could not dodge the knee so he tried to pull back but the boy already had an iron grip on his wrist.

_Who knew a slender figure like this guy could have so much strength? _

The attack was enough to send his breath huffing out. But the long haired boy did not let go, he pulled Tsubasa up and held his neck. Li-Ren was already lashing out with another powerful kick, but the cold hearted boy sensing the air change he moved Tsubasa in front of him causing Li-Ren to stop abruptly.

The second the Chinese boy hesitated in his attack because his comrade would be the one receiving the kick, the cold hearted boy did not change his pace and instead threw Tsubasa to Li-Ren. With both boys in no condition to attack the long haired boy took the chance in other to take them both down.

"Stop!" Ruka yelled unable to keep watching this fight any longer. It almost reminded him how vulnerable he was when Mikan was attacked by the Strogois.

"We-we will go back…so stop." His voice wavered as he stared at the cold hearted boy. His katana was unleashed and at the tips of Li-Ren's throat.

"We can still fight." Tsubasa said stubbornly as he tried to get up and continue.

"He is right." Li-Ren's voice was also determined but his face was paled.

They both had many bruises and dirtied clothes from the rough fight, they were both also out of breath while the long haired boy looked indifferent.

"Mikan wouldn't want this, you should stop being so stubborn." Natsume said tiredly, hands on his pockets looking aloof like always. He wasn't a big talker and usually ignored everyone—except for Mikan.

The long haired boy flinched when he hear Mikan's name but it went unnoticed to the boys.

"Then if you had decided, let's go back." The cold hearted boy said, gesturing to the black limousine which the boys had not notice before.

They all nodded reluctantly and got on the limousine.

_What is this guy anyway?_

**~No One's POV~**

Mikan was currently on the bus which had begun moving an hour ago. As soon as it began heading toward the road she had fell fast asleep, using Zou's shoulder as a pillow.

Zou on the other hand could not sleep because of the heavy head currently taking possession on his shoulder. Yet he did not complain, since it was the first time something like this had ever happened. He wasn't sure how to respond.

But hours later he too had fell asleep. He used the head next to him as a pillow also, and slept comfortably on the soft brown hair.

Jay was on the bus as well watching Mikan and planning out his plan. Since he could not take her back, for now he would watch her and infiltrate in the Academy as a student. It was the only way to protect her from the School's clutches. It was the best plan for now…

**~Flashback~**

"What is it Jay? Have you found her?" The voice spoke.

"Actually…"

But Jay did not continue, he wasn't sure how to put it—after a few minutes the master spoke:

"What's wrong?"

Jay pulled the courage in telling his master, it was the only way. This is the only way to help the brother and sister relationship to bloom.

"I…I overheard Mikan's conversation…she said she did not hate you and in fact you hold a bigger existence in her life—and her only family. She said it was impossible to hate you…and I wanted you to know that she forgives you master. Right now I would be following her back to the Academy, what would you want me to do?"

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Jay's master had not spoken at all—

The master was currently in his chamber sitting on his bed, wide eyed and speechless. He believed she will hate him for sure, that she wouldn't accept him just like the others and turn their back on him…

But she didn't, she forgave him and had open arms to receive him—no one had done it, and it somehow felt like a dream. A dream he hand longed for and now had come true...just like that.

Maybe it was because Mikan was special from the day he met her when she was born.

At that time too, no one would meet his gaze even though they were a family; no one would even get near him because he had _awakened_. Yet that time when he saw the little Mikan, she had smiled at him and had held him with her little hands. He thought it was because she was a child and didn't know but somehow his heart said otherwise.

And today he knew why his heart had said otherwise…

"Master?" Jay asked on the other line.

"Then as planned, I want you to watch over her, don't let anything harm her." His voice was indifferent but if Jay could see his expression, what his eyes showed, he would have known how much the news had impacted him.

"Yes master." Jay answered before cutting the line but stopped when he heard his master speak again.

"Tell her my name, Kirill Dmitri Buhagiar."

"Yes."

And then the line went dead.

**~End of flashback~**

One more hour and they would be reaching the Academy. Jay sighed—

_All the preparations were done_. If Jay was right, the intelligence division should have sent his 'fake' transfer documents to the school and stuff. Now the only thing is to wait for the intelligence division to email him the information of his 'fake' name, birthday, and whatever you need to know of your cover identity.

(LOL sounds like spies~ but anyway; Jay is an Assassin as well not just a captain)

In the Strogoi societies—unknown to the Moroi—they are very organize as they get older, those that are reckless are the young ones that are barely awaken or those that had changed into Ex Strogoi. The Strogoi families all have a boss and in Jay's family the boss would be Kirill. The Family Khodorkovsky.

Khodorkovsky is one of the biggest family and at the very top of the Strogoi society. They call it _family_ but they are not related, they gather together because they have faith in their master -- they support him, and would be by his side forever. That's just how the Strogoi society works.

And there are still many rules and how the _system _works…

* * *

"The head mistress wants to see you first before you return to your room." The cold hearted boy told the escaped students as they stepped out of the car.

_Crap…she is going to scold us… _They all thought the same thing. The long haired boy, understanding the out casted faces they made, he said:

"Then you shouldn't have escaped." A smirk was seemly visible on the cold hearted boy.

The boys—except one—glared at him before advancing.

"Li-Ren are you coming?" Tsubasa turned around and asked at his comrade, the others turned around as well.

"I would be. I just have to go to the nurse." Since Li-Ren had badly twisted his ankle during the fight. If he cleaned it now the healing would be faster (Note: Dhamphir has faster healing than normal humans) and he would be able to walk normally tomorrow, except nothing too rough until two more days.

They all nodded, before leaving him. The long haired boy did not question since he knew the other had injured his ankle.

_I would let you off for now…_

* * *

**~Mikan's POV~**

"So how are you going to put back the seal?" I was standing in front of the School's gate looking up at Zou. 24 hours should have passed by now…

"Close your eyes and you will know." He smirked, so I did as told—I closed my eyes. _Why do I need to close my eyes anyway? _

"If you don't it won't be fun." He whispered on my ear softly and then blowing it, making me tense.

"Stop reading my mind you damn demon! And don't tease me." I exclaimed, somehow feeling like Ruka -- so that's how you feel when you are teased, huh?

He chuckled, before a hand found its way to my neck. He is not going to bite me, is he? He won't kiss me, right? Just why do I even need to close my eyes?

I felt something cold on my ear and then I snapped my eyes open. In front of me, very close to my face was Zou in his original form.

I unconsciously touched my right ear, and what I felt was a cold metal.

"What is this?" I asked, staring back at Zou's crimson eyes. He smirked before answering me:

"For now this earring would be sealing your vampire powers, if you take it off you would return back to normal but if you but it on you would be a Dhamphir again. But you can only take it off once—because once you take it off the earring is self-destroyed so don't take it off _no matter what_. Only when in danger. The next time you break the seal _completely_ I would take my price." His smirk was pure evil, just what you would expect of the demon no god would want to mess with.

"The sealing should be reacting in a few moments, but since you wanted a kiss instead that wouldn't hurt." I wasn't really listening until the last part came and I looked up.

_What a great timing I had _(Note: sarcasm), the moment I tilted my head upward our lips met.

Good timing, at the wrong moment.

His lips felt unusually warm, and there was a thumping in my ears…my ears? It was fast and very clear, it was my heart that was beating so inhumanly fast.

Did Zou always smell like the beach? I could tell the soft coconut scent on his skin and the sweet yet bitter aroma his long silver hair carried.

But while I was thinking of this, he was off holding my back and pulling me closer.

My eyes were wide open, I mean the first time I was kissed was by Natsume but I'm not that experience so closing my eyes while kissing isn't an instinct.

Zou's eyes were also staring at me, they seem calm and calculating—but while I studied his eyes, I unconsciously closed them slowly. He then slipped his tongue into my mouth making me gasp…

_What should I do?_

Just then--just as fast as a storm came, it was gone in seconds. His lips were no longer against mine and the warmth wrapping me had also left. _I was missing this feeling… _No! You are wrong…**this **is wrong…

I heard a chuckle, but then it became a laugher so I glared at the demon who dare make such a trick—forgetting what I thought before and instead focusing my killing intend on him.

"Zou!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment (or is it?).

"Oh, you are starting to change back." His laugh died down but I could see the humor in them. I sigh slowly before returning my attention on my own situation.

_When we get back I'm going to kill you stupid demon! _

My brown eyes started to glow deep blue again, my hair was flowing by an invisible wind around me. Then I felt my tattoo glow warm on my skin, all the power I had felt before was leaving me. And suddenly I felt tired, like I might faint any moment now…

"Mikan?" a voice called so I turned to the voice to find who it might be…

"Li-Ren?" I gasped; he stood in front of me. The gates had opened and he was standing there gaping at me with wide eyes.

What should I do?! No one was supposed to know about me yet…not so soon…and Li-Ren out of all people! Maybe I should knock him out first and then…NO! I can't do that either and-and _aaghhtuu!! _This is not what I planned…

.......

"…You...are a Moroi…?"

_

* * *

_

To be continued…

Again another cliffhanger XP LOL sorry, but since you asked for longer chapter again ^^ I thought maybe a cliffhanger would be good—like an exchange Xd but anyway did you like it? I sure do! This is what I have been planning since the last chapter hehe

Note: The cold hearted boy is similar to Kanda Yuu from D. Gray Man--I used it as a model since i like that character a lot XD

---Lots of reviews and Luvs--- . ^^

* * *


	11. What Am I?

**Fallen Darkness**

I never thought I did have so many reviews, and really it makes me feel giddy hehe. This chapter wasn't the usual long one like 9 and 10 but I guarantee 12 would be ^^ and no complains cuz the next one would definitely be thrilling and fun! All I want is for you to enjoy my story, I would try to update soon—oh and if you think the story is going slow…there's no need to rush is there? And I want it well planned XD The last time I rushed in a story it came out with a twisted plot DX so be patient readers. And I love you too~

**Notice**: I won't be editing my newest chapters, my editor Peridot Tears is editing the first chapters of FD. And the other editor that does my latest chapters is busy so... it would stay like this for a moment ^^; sorry.

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 11: What Am I? **

"Are you going to follow me all day?" I was getting aggravated by the situation I was in…

Is this happening to me? Mikan Sakura?

"Your explanation is believable," Li-Ren the main subject of my annoyance nodded and then said:

"And since you are a Moroi I think I have the responsibility in watching you."

"Shhhh! People can hear you," I whispered, before checking the empty hallways. "But right now I am a Dhamphir so you have no responsibility in doing so." I was getting a headache now, who knew it was so hard to convince Li-Ren? He seems like a quiet and nice guy but** he** is _definitely _a stubborn one.

"I still need to keep an eye on you, since the Strogoi seem to know your identity." No joke, this guy doesn't take 'no' as an answer _seriously_…

I think escaping this guy's tight watch would be even harder than escaping Strogois.

"Fine, but can you make it not so obvious?" I pointed out, since this morning; this guy had been watching me like I was some kind of specimen on a science lab.

And because he was staring me like that people were making rumors or getting a weird idea. If he doesn't stop soon Natsume and the others would know.

"I understand. But you would have to stay on my field of vision." The said subject of my annoyance said, if he wasn't a fellow student I _did _give him a good pay back. One that would say I am far stronger than you and can take care of myself just fine—

"Aaaaah!" I let out a small yelp before falling down the stairs, maybe I wasn't looking, I was too distracted with Li-Ren following me everywhere to actually be conscious of what was in front of me. But anyway, it wasn't like I would break a leg or twist an ankle.

If you were a strictly trained body guard (guardian) then you wouldn't get hurt. If Li-Ren haven't interfered I would have landed on my feet like a black cat but of course it did not happen.

What actually happened is Li-Ren taking hold of my waist and pulling me toward him so I wouldn't miss the stair and fall. But like I said **even** if I had fallen, I would have landed on my feet—is not an excuse, I can do it!

"Be careful," He whispered into my ear, holding me steadily before making sure I had my feet firmly planted on the floor, once done checking he let go.

"I could have landed on my feet even if I fell from the first floor." I exclaimed, not ready to thank him or admit I was wrong. I was one of the best guardians in training there's no way I couldn't have taken a pair of stairs.

"Right." He nodded, I knew he didn't believe me, _I knew it_—but whatever, I would show him next time that I **do not** need protection.

I pouted before walking my way to my next class. Li-Ren followed right behind covering his mouth not to laugh at my childishness, or is it? His ears were red—_humph_ I would get you back Fang Li-Ren!

By the way, it seems that my personality as a princess is still here even though I had turned back into a Dhamphir…Zou says I would be back to my usual expressionless self in a few days but…

"…Class, I am your new English teacher since Ms. Chloris had to return to her home land in Greece—" I opened the door, and what I saw in front of me made me freeze. Out of instinct my aloof mask returned so my surprised was well hidden.

Li-Ren and I were both late for class since we were doing morning practice, but in truth I was in the gym trying to explain why I was a Moroi and stuff.

Anyway, back to my English class. There stood a raven haired teacher with pale skin and dark colored eyes. He wore dark clothes, his hair was tied in a low ponytail and his face graced with a small smiled. A smile that sent chills through my spine.

He was handsome and definitely would be the center of attention; his looks were maybe equal or even better than Mr. Vries.

But what made me freeze were not his looks, it was those cold eyes…

_Why is he here? Wasn't he in Russia with his other student? Didn't he say he had trained me enough? Why, just why would he be here? _

"Well, please take a seat," He moved his hand toward two empty seats near the window. Natsume was sitting in the back while Hotaru was sitting in the front with the usual indifferent face.

"I would like to hear why you are late after class is over." The male teacher informed us as we walked toward the seats he had pointed. Once seated he continued talking.

"As I was saying, I would be here until Ms. Chloris return. Now my name is Serio Rei." Our teacher wrote his name in scrip before turning back to his students and meeting my gaze. I felt another shiver travel throughout my body as I kept my gaze firmly on his.

"I'm a Guardian as well and a mentor, my student had to come with me…so he would be transfer today so please welcome him." As in on cue a male student walked in, he wore the same uniform as us, black khakis pants, a white dress shirt, and a red cashmere sweater with the school crest on the left.

His hair was silky and long; tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were grayish blue; his face was graced with a scowl as he walked in. He was indeed good looking, and--unexpected of a Dhamphir--he had a slender figure yet tall like Tsubasa, and his figure somehow seem strong.

Most Dhamphirs had a lot of muscles which made them look bulky, but this Asian guy in front of us wasn't. Li-Ren was nice built but not bulky either.

The new student in front of us grunted before saying his name, I didn't need to know since I knew him when I was 10. After all, we were both trained by the same mentor Serio Rei.

"My name is Yuu Raiden."

Our eyes met, his widen for a millimeter, my stayed the same. I saw him curse under his breath—he should have known I could read lips…even from far away.

"Che, I…get a class…with this stupid…airhead." _Airhead?_ I mentally scoffed before adding _'Well you are a simpleton'. _

"Now Yuu, please seat behind Mikan." Our teacher/mentor gave us his fakes most hate able smile ever. I bet he did that on purpose, there was some empty seats, but _nooo_, he had to seat behind me for all it worth. Unbeknownst to the students, both disciples grunted under their breath before class started.

'_I get to sit with this stupid girl…hell might as well break out.'_

'_I get to sit in front of this asshole…might as well die.'_

…_Sigh…_

* * *

After classes had ended, both me and Li-Ren told our teacher Mr. Serio why we were late. It was definitely believable since most Dhamphirs practiced during morning before school.

So Mr. Serio forgave us but said not to come late again. He glanced my way for a long time, I knew he wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't going to speak to him.

"Mikan, could you show Yuu the school grounds?' My teacher/mentor said, before he headed toward the teachers launch. He didn't even wait for my answer?! Well his question sounded more like a command anyway.

I had to go to the head mistress during lunch so I had little time in showing Yuu around, might as well get to it before lunch end.

"You know the school's ground perfectly don't you?" _Maybe not_, I have no patient in dealing with him at the moment…so might as well get to the point.

"Yes I do, but I have something—"

"You do? Then I'm done." I cut him off and walked toward the head mistress office.

"Sakura I have something to talk to you." He was always polite; well it was Japanese etiquettes anyway. Calling people by their last name and all.

"Don't wanna know." I shrugged off and kept walking, Li-Ren tagging along as well. This guy is going to watch me? He wasn't kidding around, huh.

"I want to challenge you." Now this caught me off guard, but I kept it cool and walked, or tried to since he captured my wrist and now had my eyes back on him.

Li-Ren was about to make him release me until I lifted my hand toward his way, indicating him to stop.

"Challenge me? I don't think you are ready yet _Raiden_." I said in a low voice, rubbing salt to his wound. He never liked me calling him by his last name but why couldn't I? He called me by my last name.

A vein seemly appeared on his forehead, but that wasn't scaring me away. It never did, those cold glares, ugly looks he shot, and stupid curses never bothered me. And it won't now, _never._

"How do you know? I defeated your friends barely using both hands and legs to attack them. I think I'm ready." He countered, holding my wrist in an iron grip.

"Well then, you are far from perfect." I smirked, from the first day we met he thought of me as a rival. The day I met him I thought of him as my mentor's student and nothing much. It always pissed him, but it never bothered me.

As those words left my mouth, I spun my captured wrist around his hand making him release my wrist. And before he could counter attack I had landed my knee on his stomach, and then held his head with my free hand, before elbowing him in the back with my other arm.

He coughed, but stood his ground before kicking my side. I kneeled, and dodged the coming roundhouse kick before throwing a punch on his face. Or so he thought I would.

What I did was not punch his face, but instead I gripped his neck and mutter in a very low tone:

"I think you know who won, eh." Then I released his neck and turned my back to him.

"I am still not satisfied."

"Well, then train until one day you can land a hit on me." I smirked before leaving a frozen Li-Ren and a defeated Yuu in the hallways. _Now, to the head mistress office._

* * *

"So Sakura, how did you exactly escape the Strogois?" That was the first question I was shot by the mistress of our school. Not that I expected a "Hello" or "Are you okay?" because our head mistress just wasn't the caring person. She was just another cold hag with calculating eyes.

"It was just a small group of Strogois, it wasn't hard to defeat. They were planning in having me as a hostage or food, I don't know." I said in a very convincing voice which showed no hesitation and lies. Even my body did not show I was lying; I have been trained to lied, therefore my breathing would stay the same—so was my heart beat.

"So it was just a random small group of Strogois? No leader? Do you know where they are?" Ummm, the mistress seems a little anxious, and nervous? Can my brother's words be true…?

"Yes, it was just a small unorganized group, with no leader, and the place they held me hostage was behind the mall's building. But since I had killed them I don't think there would be any other there." I informed with an indifferent voice.

"Alright then, since you disappeared during the guardian exams you might have to retake it next year. But since you did pretty well on the first few day of the exams which you have gathered enough points I don't think you would retake it."

I nodded patiently, before the head mistress dismissed me.

I should be more cautious around her, if what my brother said was true then the Moroi society isn't as safe as it seems.

I walked my way toward the lunch room where I would definitely find my friends—

"Isn't the head mistress suspicious?" Zou asked casually as he kept walking next to me. One thing for sure, Li-Ren hasn't seen Zou since he was in his original form which meant the only who could see him was me. Not only that, it save me from explaining about Zou.

"I'm still not forgiving you about the kiss." I remarked, before sending a cold glare and walking in a faster pace to the lunch room.

"Then maybe a second kiss would make you forgive me."

"Don't even think about it." I shook my index finger in front of him before entering the lunch room and officially ignoring Zou. Since no one could see him, it would be weird for me to speak to an invisible being. They would think I was mental or something.

When I sat in the usual table, I found the most unexpected thing. There was another head amount my friends. It was grayish brown hair and somehow it seems familiar.

"You!" I pointed at the kid in front of me. Why is it that he always manages to break my poker face? I mean no one could, but he did it…

"Huh? Mikan you know him?"Tsubasa asked, before he shot me another question. "How did you get back from the Strogois?"

I ignored him and kept my eyes steadily on the boy. This time it wasn't dark so I got a better view of his face. In fact he looked younger than me for a year or so.

You know, I did expect this cute boy which looked more like a puppy to smile at me—so when he said what I think he said it took me some time to progress it. This extremely cute boy just said…just said…

"The old had from before," in a very low tone but of course being me, I mean…being able to read lips I knew perfectly well what he said.

You know is rather shocking it came from his mouth but I recovered in seconds and pulled his collar while shouting, _mind you_.

"What the hell did you call me?"

Of course the brat in front of me had the guts, and I mean the _guts_ of a Hyuuga and said:

"I called you an old hag."

Of course I never got to land a punch on his pretty face because Li-Ren had stopped me and Tsubasa was standing protectively in front of him. But I wasn't going to hit him; I was just going to…to…aaaah whatever.

"Mikan you can't hit him, he is Youichi Hijiri L'avary one of the 13 royal families." Tsubasa exclaimed. So what if this kid is from one of the 13 families like Natsume and Ruka's? I mean I am too, not that you need to know…

But maybe you do, (sigh) the 13 families are at the top of the Moroi society and amount the heirs and heiress in the 13 families two of them get chosen to become the King and Queen of the Moroi world.

But of course they have to go through tests, ceremonies, and other stuff before being chosen. Not that I ever cared about the Queen's chair.

"So what if he is from the royal family?" oh no…didn't Zou said my personality as a princess would leave soon? Is not happening…and isn't the royal family really important, they are the ones I have to protect…no…I'm one of them I shouldn't lower myself…what?!

Li-Ren and Tsubasa was obviously shocked at my outburst. And since when is Ruka sitting in our table? And even Natsume is sitting next to the blonde…and they too looked very shock…I'm…I'm…

"I-I apologize for my outburst, please excuse me." I shutter for the first time before leaving the lunch room in a hurry.

…_I'm confused… _

I ran through the hallways, pushing people out of the way, and running just running from the school building. _What should I do?_ The question was repeated like a mantra inside my head.

I'm a Moroi princess…but-but…I'm a training guardian as well.

The royal Morois are the ones I should protect, to risk my life for…but…I'm a royal Moroi as well.

What am I? What should I choose? I'm…a…I don't know anymore…

_What am I?_

Someone pulled my wrist, stopping me and then it held my shoulders and made me turn, to face the one in front of me.

"Nat-Natsume?" I stared up, meeting with crimson orbs.

"Why did you run?" His hands held my face so I wouldn't avert my gaze from his. I haven't realized it…but I have run to the forest, and stopped at the same place Natsume had taken my first kiss.

"I-I don't know." I answered truthfully; holding his hands in mine's. They were warm and big, something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Then why did you say 'what am I'?" He questioned, still holding my face while resting his forehead against mine.

"…I'm not sure…" I whispered softly. Those bloody red eyes didn't seem cold or heartless, in fact it was the opposite, they expressed so many feelings and somehow it reminded me of fire, warm and protecting.

"You can tell me, Mikan." He whispered back, his warm breath caressing my cheeks.

"I'm a Dhamphir…but I'm also something else…Natsume what am I?" I asked desperately, as I squeezed his hands.

"You are just you, Mikan. Just be you and you would know what you are." He assured me, while his face for the first time was graced in a small smile. His thumps rubbed my cheeks caringly and I muttered his words softly.

Maybe he was right…I would just have to follow my heart, I'm sure I would find my answer…

I felt warm lips against my right cheek, and then my left cheek, another peck on my forehead, one on my nose, ears, and then on my lips.

Each one burned on my skin, they were light touches, and yet…

It made my heart race…

It made me blush…

And it gave me nostalgic feeling.

I kissed back, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth wrapped around us. This felt right, something I wanted it to last forever. A never ending kiss.

"I was worry about you." His warm breath brushed against my ear, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm sorry." I said instead, feeling my heard clench.

"Let's go back." He tugged my hand and led me toward the school building. His face was facing ahead but his ears were red… and that was all I needed to know.

* * *

"Now that everyone had gathered we have to announce something." One of the teachers said. We have returned to the lunch room and currently the teachers were standing in the front announcing something.

"Every year we have a trip, and last time we went skiing. This time we are planning to go to the beach in Hawaii." The male teacher said, before another teacher spoke:

"We will leave next week, and stay there for five days."

"So please look forward to it!" A female teacher called out before the bell rang.

"This would be fun!" Tsubasa cheered, making high five with random people, or classmates.

"This trip would be different." Ruka said instead, not looking happy at all.

"What do you mean Ruka?" Li-Ren asked curiously.

"We are probably going because of the Strogoi attack, stay away from the academy for a while." The blonde replied.

"I wonder if we will be safe." Luna whispered, before glancing at the others.

"It will be okay." Tsubasa said in his usual easy-going voice.

While the groups chatted away, I glanced at the other side of the room. Someone was staring at me, but it wasn't a killing intent either, just watchful.

My eyes met with reddish orange eyes, his skin was pale, and his hair was light brown almost blonde. Why did he remind me of someone?

His ears were pierced and he wore black jeans, white T-shirt and a red vest with a black tied hanging loosely on his neck. Once our gaze met he smirked and walked toward me.

"Mikan what's wrong?" Natsume beside me asked in concern, as his crimson eyes followed my line of vision.

"You know him?" The raven haired asked instead, glancing between me and the other.

Ruka, Li-Ren and the others had stopped midway toward the exit door and called out:

"Are you coming?" Classes had ended for the day and we were planning to go to the library. But my eyes were still glued on the guy walking toward me, he was just a few more feet away…

I quietly whispered the familiar name I couldn't forget.

"…Jay…"

* * *

_To be continued…_

This was not really a cliffy, I just didn't know how to end this chapter, anyway I decided not to write a long one this time. And since no one requested any, it should be okay. Is a average chapter—not too short but not too long XP I have read all your reviews and, they are all nice compliments and helps me write (cheers me up too ^^)~ you are the best readers I had ever seem. Without you I would be a lazy bum. Which means no update LOL btw I apologize if Nastume seems out of character...sorry~

--Lots of Luv and Reviews--


	12. He Saw IT

**Fallen Darkness**

I know is short, sorry. Anyway just enjoy and review, because readers are a great support for a writer and I really enjoy writing this story ^^ but the promise I made wasn't forgotten at all I would make it up for you soon enough. So please wait a little. Update would come soon, if not a little late but it would come Xd just wait for me.

***Lots of Luv for you***

**O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O**

**Chapter 12: He saw IT**

It was dark when my mocha-colored eyes slid open, in a cat-like way. Only seconds later after my eyes adjusted to the mild darkness, did my memories come back. It almost felt like I was in the Dhamphir Dorm, except the window was ajar and it told me otherwise.

The soft queen size bed that felt so unfamiliar underneath me, the rich furniture surrounding me, and those big pillows filled with feathers I laid on entered my senses.

And I knew this wasn't the Dhamphir room.

_How wrong I was._

The small crack of the window let the sunshine in and the scent of coconut filled the room. I finally got off the warm bed and left for the master bathroom.

The floor felt cold as I approached the shower. I removed the white gown that hugged my curves perfectly and left it lying on the marble floor.

I stepped into the shower and turned the left tap on. The cold water rained on my body, running down and moments later I felt awake.

I washed my body slowly as I thought back of what Zou had said.

_True enough_, my balance over my Dhamphir side and Moroi side had finally equaled. The return of balance had caused me to become stoic again, my expressive side had subsided yet some part of my Moroi was still lingering.

While I ponder, I slightly touched the earring Zou had given me. The earring was made of fine silver; the smooth surface was cold against my fingers. I slowly traced the shape of the earring, ironic enough; it was a demon's wing. The long earring reached below my chin.

And to my dismay, it catches a lot of attention from my fellow classmate and friends.

I felt my back relax, and slowly I enjoyed my morning shower.

Or so I thought.

Because the moment I released a small sigh, I heard a faint knock from my door.

I cursed in my mind but ignored the soft knock.

As fate might have it my relaxing moment ended. The soft knocks were louder and stronger.

And soon the sound became a steady hammering.

I didn't have to guess who it was. There wasn't a need to, because no one would bother me during the morning. At least not the Moroi students.

I grunted under my breath before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped my body with a towel before opening the door.

After all, if this person beyond my door wasn't put to a stop, I would soon have a wooden door lying on the marbled floor.

"I need to talk to you," came the repeated statement. I could almost feel the scowl forming on the person's face standing opposite to me.

"Open now." The deep voice commanded.

I mentally sighed as I held the doorknob. _This better be good…_

"Yes?"I answered with the same stoic tone before adding a teasing edge, which I knew will annoy him to no end.

"Raiden."

----------------------------------------------------------------this-------------------------------better-----------------------------------be-----------------------good------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weren't we supposed to meet thirty minutes ago?" asked Tsubasa as he sat on the table.

"Yeah, but Mikan is late." Li-Ren and everyone was at the meeting place, well except for a certain brunette.

"I wonder if something happened." Tsubasa wondered out loud as he stared at the group sitting in the table.

Natsume, Luna, Li-Ren, Hotaru, Youichi, and him.

_Where was Mikan anyway?_

-----------------------------where-----------------------------------------------are---------you----------------------------------------------Mikan-----------------------------------------------?------------------------------------------------------

"This is what you wanted to talk about?" I signaled at the secluded garden we were currently in.

"No." I could hear the force in his answer, but I choose to ignore it.

"Then what?"

"I want another fight." His eyes narrowed as he released his sword.

I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief. Since we were small he had put me as his rival, someone worth fighting, but I never thought of him as nothing but another student. A student taught by _him_.

"Give up already." I told him calmly with the same voice that shown no mercy.

"I have trained hard enough; I would land a hit on you this time."

"When I told you to train hard enough until you can land a hit on me, I meant in a few _years_, not days." I pointed out coolly, hardening my gaze.

"I don't need years to defeat you." I could feel the arrogance dripping from his words. He was serious.

But he wasn't taking me _seriously_.

"If you lose again, I would discipline you until you get how different we are."

"Hn." He scoffed before heading my way with full speed.

_You can't win, not until you realize what you are lacking in…_

--------------------------------winning--------------------is----------------------not----------------------------all------------------------------------losing------------------will---------------------------------------gain-------------------knowledge----------------

"An hour had passed." Tsubasa mumbled in a rather whiny voice as he tapped the table impatiently.

"Maybe we should swim in the pool; she would come sooner or later." Li-Ren tried to sooth his upperclassman, yet he was starting to worry on how the brunette was doing.

The school's villa was close to the beach but it also had an indoor pool for those who couldn't go to the beach until the evening. Such as the Moroi students.

But that wasn't the case. It was night already, and the group had decided to meet inside before heading to the beach but as to the lateness of Mikan, it would be better to swim inside near the meeting spot.

Some agreed to Li-Ren's suggestions and some stayed seating in the meeting spot.

"If she doesn't come within half an hour I'm going to the beach with or without her." Luna said before holding her grip tightly on Natsume.

Well no one can object, after all Luna wasn't the most patient and for her to wait an hour was probably her limit. She was a year younger than the others and the little princess wanted to enjoy this vacation as much as possible.

The Chinese guardian who had suggested the pool had already jumped in with Tsubasa. Hotaru was floating on the surface with an apathetic expression pasted on her face. While Youichi played with a beach ball with some other Moroi students.

Natsume on the other hand stayed behind, his face never changing though he too was worry about Mikan.

-------------------------------------------worries------------------------------------are---------------------------you------------------------------------------------------------------------------------okay?-------------------------------------

"So ready to be my discipline, eh?" My voice once again held a teasing note as I stared down at Raiden Yuu's body.

He was half beat up, like I had taken ten years of his life span.

I heard a few curses, a grunt, and body standing up. His pale face held a murderous glint as he glared at me.

My respond? Ha! You should have seen his face; I plastered a fake smile my eyes telling the unspoken:

_Told you—you needed a few years. _

"Now to teach you what you lack, let's go see what you can do."

I smirked rather evilly as I walked my way back. If Raiden's face wasn't already pale his face could had been whiter than white. If that was possible.

"I know the perfect way to teach you." I muttered darkly, my mind flashing with many ideas to make him suffer, or for me to enjoy.

This would be fun.

--------------------------------------------------fun-------------------------this------would----------------------be----------------------------------------fun--------------------------------------

"Finally you are here! Why were you taking so long?" Tsubasa asked as soon as he spotted me coming toward the pool.

"We had another fight." I pointed at the rather dark Raiden behind me, before apologizing for making them wait so long and that they could have gone to the beach without me.

"Naaah is okay." My upperclassman said before dragging me toward the pool.

"Let's swim!" he said cheerfully, nearly throwing me into the pool.

"No, I don't know how to swim, just enjoy yourself." I moved fast enough to get his grip off me before actually losing my balance and fall into the cold water.

It wasn't like I was a cat afraid of water. It wasn't because I didn't know how to swim, but truth be told I knew—except I couldn't effort to show my tattoos…it would get suspicious.

And the T-shirt I was wearing would be transparent as soon as is wet and then the dark marks on my skin would be obvious.

I gave Tsubasa an apologetic look before heading toward Natsume's table with Raiden following behind.

"Why aren't you swimming?" I asked Natsume with my usual unemotional voice.

"Hn." Came his response as he stared at me aloofly.

Luna released her iron grip on Natsume and walked toward the pool. I guess I angered the little princess. Her face had unfolded into a displease scowl yet she walked with grace. Sometimes I wonder how they do that and with stilettos to add.

I watch as Luna joined with a group of Moroi currently playing volleyball in the pool.

Something at the end of my vision catches my attention and I turn to see who. Not surprised, it was a gray haired boy—none other than Youichi.

He was also in the group playing; his face displayed the usual bore expression. I sometimes wondered if Youichi and Natsume were brothers.

"Why do I have to stick with a group of losers…" Raiden muttered under his breath catching my attention.

My ears were sharp and what he said hasn't gone unnoticed.

"Because you lost the fight, now you have to listen to what I say." I answered drily as I returned my gaze to the table.

Natsume's watchful eyes were on me, but that wasn't why I felt uneasy—it was the fact that another pair of eyes were on me. And I knew who it was.

I tilted my head to see beyond Raiden's shoulder, and soon I met a pair of orange orbs. His irises were tainted with red reminding me of the sunset sky before the sun was swallowed by darkness.

Natsume turned as well and so did Raiden. All they knew was that the male student in front of them was a new Moroi student. The information they had obtained was all false.

That we met outside of school when I was capture.

That we became friends by coincidence.

That he had been studying in England.

Everything was a lie. But no one knew, and no one cared much about another addition into the Moroi student.

Not until they find out, this particular _Moroi_ student was actually a Strogoi in disguise.

The Moroi society still doesn't know that the Strogoi could infiltrate our society like a walk in the park. The Strogois were smart; they could control their lust into a certain extent, and they had created contact lenses that were strong enough to contain the crimson glow.

I'm also starting to doubt which side is right and which side is wrong. As far as I know the Moroi could be the one causing problems, and probably behind the King's back.

It was like distinguishing whether gray is white or black.

The fact that we are missing is…gray is total different color in between white and black.

Maybe the saying "Read between the lines" can be applied to this as well.

"Hello," The velvet voice pulled me back from my thoughts and into the situation I was in.

"Hey," I gave him a polite smile, acknowledging his existence. Meanwhile Natsume nodded with a "Hn." accompanying it.

On my other side Raiden grunted, his scowl increasing ten folds. I could tell he was unease by Jay's presence, like a cat sensing a rain coming.

"May I sit?" Jay moved his hand gracefully toward the chair next to me; he acted polite like he was a well groomed royal. Maybe he was, before turning into a Strogoi.

"Yes." I replied in a levelness voice. I had to keep my eyes on him, I wasn't suspicious of him but the fact that he was sent here to watch me rattle me. It was like I was the bad one, the one to be wary of.

_Because I might be the key to unlock their problems, but what holds beyond that safe can either bring good and bad fortune._

"How come you are not enjoying the beach outside?" He questioned as he sat next to me.

"We just decided to enjoy it here and tomorrow we will go. After all we have a week." I answered, my gaze studying him.

I couldn't read him, his movement held no opening and his eyes were blank unable to guide me through this maze. Jay was well trained and lived couple of hundred years, he was after all immortal. I'm sure Raiden behind me knew Jay wasn't the usual _Moroi_ you encountered.

Not at all.

"Want to join us tomorrow?" I invited him out of politeness, or maybe it was his eyes which only told me _"Invite me." _

I couldn't ignore it, he was here to supervise me and even if I haven't invited him, he could invite himself or just watch me without making suspicion.

I felt Natsume eyes widen for a millimeter before returning to the usual poker face. He hasn't expected me to invite someone. Actually it was my first time inviting someone.

"Sure." Came the expected answered. He smiled kindly, one that made the Moroi girls stop and stare or maybe made _any _girl stop and drool. Too bad I wasn't just any girl; I was a well trained guardian—not to brag—and also one of the best.

"Raiden why don't you get us some drink?" I turned to meet the cold gaze burning to my back. We should put him to use, or at least I would.

"No." He muttered threateningly, his dark eyes narrowing.

"I didn't ask you. I command you." My request hasn't sounded much of one, in fact it sounded like an order and he should have known.

I heard a few curses, and they were colorful enough to make a teacher faint. I ignored it. Instead I gave him a fake smiled before turning my eyes back to Natsume and Jay.

"How come you are ordering him?" Jay spoke the unspoken question wandering in Natsume's mind. I smirked before answering calmly:

"He is my student now or servant, since he lost in our fight."

Their expression had changed into one of realization and sure enough it was like an "Oh" expression.

Zou had been silent for a while, enough for me to forget his presence. Not until he laughed at what I said, he was a sadistic demon for sure.

I heard a few sentences between the laugher:

"Should…have…thought…of…th-that"

I hope he wasn't going to use the same tactic on me or on someone who sold their soul to the demon.

Because this demon might as well be the Sadistic incarnated.

We talked for a few minutes, or I and Jay did. Natsume sat watching us with the usual aloof mask he wore.

Raiden stomped to our table holding two drinks in each hand, if his glares could shoot through my soul I might had felt guilty.

But too bad I wasn't. Those glared rolled off me like any other one he used.

"Thank you." I took the strawberry smoothie from him and took a sip. If his eyes indicated the strawberry drink was his I didn't see it.

But it was obvious out of all the drink only one was strawberry and the others were banana.

I was mean, but it didn't hurt. Raiden and I had had this kind of relationship since we were small. The only time I felt guilty was when he was blamed by what I did.

Because my action had killed many.

He knew and decided to cut my burden in half.

And still I wasn't sure why he would do that, we weren't close, and as far as I know we could be as far as polar opposites could go.

Everyone sipped their drink peacefully or until a splash of water rained on us.

Li-Ren, Tsubasa, and four more Dhamphir students decided to jump together at the same time. And it was near our table. I was wet from head to toe, since I was the closest to the pool.

If I was in panic I didn't show it, I _couldn't_, because then everyone would notice the dark marks under my white T-shirt. And it was easy to tell what they were.

Tattoos that only Morois were born with.

Moroi tattoos were simple and could be distinguish from normal tattoos. Why? Because our eyes can see the glow radiating from them and mine was glowing in their vision while human would only see it as just tattoos.

I was in deep trouble.

I felt a towel on my shoulder covering the top part of my body, where my tattoos were located. I turned to see Jay behind me.

No one had notice the marks on me, and I sighed in relief. I was safe for now…

…

Or maybe not.

…

Not until I notice Natsume's gaze.

His expression was of surprised, his mask had almost slipped. He looked paled and those confused crimson eyes which shot me million of questions were a clue he saw the tattoos…

Then I'm in deep shit.

-------------------------------------------oops----------------------problems-------------------------------------trouble------------------------around----------the-------------------------------------------------corner-------------------------

_To be continued…_

I had promised I would make a long chapter for you but I have been busy for a while. School had been loading me up with work and tests were increasing, so I haven't had time to update. Summer had ended and the usual updates I made would be changed. But I haven't forgotten my promise; I would try and make longer chapters once things had settled. But for now just wait patiently please. I know a lot of readers are waiting, and wanting to know more of the story…

I hope you won't stop reading and would support me in this~

Thank you.


	13. Don't Regret It

**Fallen Darkness**

So here is the medium size chapter. Kind of sad I can't write that long, I'm working on this new story which is really similar to my others yet very different in plot (I think). Although I really shouldn't be starting a new story…having so much work and other stories to handle…blah blah. Well, if the new story doesn't go well or something I would have to delete it (no offense is really hard to write when no one cares.) Whatever, just enjoy thing chapter like all my other ones! XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Don't Regret It**

"Mikan what are those marks?" Natsume had pulled me into the changing room faster than I could protest. And the first question he shot me with was one I would have expected…

But I wasn't prepared. Not at all. No matter how many sweats and bruises I have gotten before, this question was one I would have wished to never hear. Especially coming from the raven Moroi in front of me.

He had pinned me against the wall with two hands on each side of my head. He looked calm, with the same indifferent face. But his crimson orbs had betrayed his mask; I could clearly read the turmoil in them.

"Is nothing." Was the simple answer I replied. At least my training had made me hard to read. My aloof face was just as perfect as Natsume's one.

The difference is: my eyes did not betray me, they were empty and void of any feelings.

"They are Moroi tattoos." He retorted instead, clearly angry at my lack of interest.

If he knew about my Moroi side, it might cause him problems and probably bring danger to him…

**And I couldn't afford it.**

I am his Guardian and as long as duty is in hand I would do anything to keep him safe. If the means are to keep him in the dark, to isolate him from me I would do it. Because '_They come first'_ was what I was taught.

Even if I am a Royal Moroi, now I am a Dhamphir and that's all that matters.

Since I have no plans in returning to the Royal Court.

My family had tried to protect me from those selfish Morois, even if I would be a non-existence being in their world. Ever since I was able to talk they had told me I was the _key_.

And I still don't know what the meaning to _key_ could be. It said I was born with incredible affinities and that I held the pureblood of a Moroi that only appears once every hundred years. They told me I would live in darkness, that such a strong _tool_ would bring all the Morois attention.

I was too young to understand, so it wasn't my choice. I was hid in a white mansion far away from people view, and only once in a while did my parents come to visit. Not even my sister knew of my existence. Yet as I grew, my presence became acknowledge to those in the Society.

My sister had been jealous, my half brother had wanted to save me, and other relatives had wanted me to appear in the vampire world.

At that time it wasn't my choice.

And now there isn't a choice.

The only thing I have is _him_.

As I got older as a Dhamphir guardian, my mentors told me what was **truly **precious was the Moroi. Like a present given by god. They told me the gift god had given me had been someone to protect. So now with that motto engraved in my mind, Natsume would be my top priority.

And nothing would come between that.

"Is nothing." I repeated calmly, this time sounding more final. I stared at him coldly. He knew he couldn't fight me and expect to win. I won't injure him but he also won't be able to land a hit on me. Even with his fire affinity it won't affect me, not when we are so close that I can knock him out in one second.

"Mikan." He growled my name in a warning tone. Those ruby eyes of him narrowed, and his handsome face had unfolded into one of anger matching those burning irises.

Too bad I had seen worse, and his scowl did not seem _deathly_, it just made him better-looking. This just didn't make me take him seriously.

"Is for your own good Natsume." I reasoned, though I knew it just made him angrier. After all this royal Moroi had big pride, too much at times, which only made him look stubborn.

"I doubt that." He countered hotly.

"I don't believe so." I taunted him instead.

"Try me."

"No need to."

"My patience is running thin Mikan." He hissed—his face too close for his own good.

"Mine as well." I closed the small distance between us, our nose touching as we narrowed our gaze on each other. I felt him tense under the closeness, his breath almost caught on his throat.

"We should stop this childish game. Explain to me what those marks means." He commanded, using his status in order to get me to talk. Too bad, I wasn't as nice as the other guardians. If I felt the information might hurt him not even torturing me will get me to speak.

"I agree with you, but I highly doubt I would answer you." Was my contradicting answer.

Natsume looked impatient with a deathly glared added to his feature this sight would have made any person in their right mind speak at_ once_. But I was **his** guardian, and that just didn't affect me.

"I would not—"

"If not telling you would protect you from any harm, I would do it. And I believe it is my best choice—so understand, this isn't whether you want it or not. This is about your safety Natsume." I stared deeply into his eyes, knowing this would be my final try and if it didn't get through his thick skull I might have to knock him unconscious.

Which I rather stay away from.

He heaved a sigh, one so tired and angry it almost felt like he had been through the worst day ever. But I knew from that sigh he had given up. For now at least.

"Fine, but I would find out sooner or later."

I mentally smirk. In the back of my mind I was cheering that I had out smarted Natsume the genius. It wasn't everyday you win against him; he could possibly the best lawyer if he wanted to be with all that arrogance and play of words.

"I would hope it would be later." I whispered quietly as I walked pass his shoulders and back to the pool, Natsume following behind.

At least this problem would be left in the dark for now…yet I could feel my heart thumping hard against my rib cage.

I felt uneasy about this.

* * *

"Why do I have to?" The tall male grunted; his long dark hair tied in a high ponytail was now dripping with water. If it wasn't for those sharp eyes of his which always seem to be glaring holes through my back, I might have been nicer. Key word: might.

But because we had been in this kind of relationship where insulting each other is a daily basis, we have long forgotten on being polite to each other. Not that I would ever take mercy on him. It just wasn't fun.

_Yeah…_I realize I am a sadist just like Zou you don't have to rub it in or remind me. Really you don't have to.

"Because I say so." I responded drily, giving him a smirk which I knew would set him in a never ending annoyance.

"Do I have to remind you who lost so terribly?"

I could feel the others sweating at the intense air around me and Raiden.

Today we had planned on going to the beach, the sun had already set and darkness was filling in the sky. Although nothing always goes as planned.

Natsume had been especially quiet, Tsubasa was as cheerful and easy-going as ever, Li-Ren was serious like his usual self, Hotaru was…Hotaru, Youichi was as same as Natsume and Ruka was the same arrogant jerk I had met in our first encounter.

Now that I think about it…I haven't seen him yesterday or since the day we got here…

"Whatever." Raiden barked angrily, gritting his teeth before sending me another murderous glare. Which I must say rolled off me like a bowling ball hitting a strike.

"So move." I ordered wearily, before returning my gaze to the group beside me. As Raiden left and stomping I might add, with some really colorful words which only made the others around him run for their life—I returned my attention to my group of friends.

"So let's enjoy, since the food and drinks won't be here yet." I gave the most real—fake—smiled I could manage before seating myself on the sand with Hotaru and start building a sand castle. After all I couldn't 'swim'—is better to keep up with my lies anyway—and collecting sea shells would be good as well.

Natsume went swimming with Tsubasa or got provoked into—after all Natsume wasn't one to like losing. Li-Ren was playing freebie with Youichi while Luna stayed behind to get some 'tan'.

_Yeah…_

Not gonna happen when the sun is not even out, and Moroi skin usually stays as pale as snow. Unless they were born with the dark skin, I highly doubt she would get any tan…

And why was Ruka even here?

I mean seating beside me helping me make the sand castle. It just felt weird, and the bonus of this was his fan girls were drooling at the childish side of him. And Hotaru wasn't losing this chance.

Yep, she had a camera out taking pictures without the notice of the blonde. After all money is all that goes in that girl's mind, though she is rich and have a lot of money to spare.

Or maybe money is just her best friend…or something she collects maybe.

Anyway, the blonde seemed to be bothered by something as he focused on building the first part of the castle. I was helping with the other side, while Hotaru was (…) taking more pictures of Ruka.

Few minutes later.

Hotaru had left for a walk. In reality she left for her room to make the photos saleable, and soon would be on eBay for sale or amount the Moroi girls. Sigh, there's no helping with her money obsess.

I thought of something to talk with Ruka, I mean is rather uncomfortable to be in this kind of dark silence. Thank god I wasn't suffocating yet—

"Can you stop staring at me?"

_Uh?_

"Is really getting on my nerves." Grasping that Ruka was the one who spoke, and had spoken to me dawned on me slowly but I did not stop as he wanted.

Why not tease him? After all I haven't had the time to…and this is just the perfect chance.

"But Ruka-_pyon_ we haven't talked much ever since I came back." I made my voice as whiny as possible, and widening my eyes enough for them to look like puppy eyes.

He snapped his head toward me so fast I wondered if he was okay, but his expression took all my attention. He looked…well…I can't possible described _how_ he really looked.

His facial features was of surprised, embarrass, confusion, and other mix I couldn't tell. What lead him to such a weird combination was beyond me, but I kept my teasing just for my amusement.

Yes, I am a real sadist…but you can't blame me, I got it from Zou after all.

"So did you miss me?" I closed our distance in order for me to blow on his ear with, which I knew was extremely sensitive (evil laugh). True enough, he shivered against the warm breath, although his next reaction was unexpected one. He tensed, and a blush seemly appeared on his cheeks.

If Hotaru was here with her camera she would had definitely taken this face with greed. The face he made was one no one had seen and you could possibly name it "Innocent Boy" or "School Boy Blush". It was cute but very uncharacteristic of the arrogant rich Moroi I knew of.

"Stop teasing me Sakura." He gritted his teeth and hissed warningly at me. Oh yeah it was so scary (Note: sarcasm).

"How come the politeness? I thought we have passed that phrase Ruka-pyon." I of course enjoy this very much kept the act. Why should I stop? Is fun and Ruka couldn't possibly—

"I'm serious, I'm not playing."

"Well then you should, or it won't be fun." I moved closer in order to torment him (Note: I wasn't a sadist, it just happened.)

"Don't regret it." His ocean blue eyes narrowed as he eyed my lips.

"Well I won't—_mmhpt_"

Warm lips met mine; the feeling was foreign yet somehow familiar as well. They were smooth but not soft like mine yet it somehow gave a shivering sensation.

He taste a lot like mints giving a bitter scent, his eyes were glued on me waiting for my reaction. I kept my brown irises open as well, more of the surprise kiss than anything else.

But truly those pure blue pools were enough for me to forget to blink.

_Since when was my role switched?_

How come I'm the one being play now…is this a payback for all those teasing?

His wet hot tongue swiftly swiped across my bottom lip playfully before moving away. If I missed those smooth inviting lips I surely made sure I did not showed it. Although that cool gaze made me think otherwise, especially that smirk that seems to read my mind.

"You didn't regret it?" He taunted, which only made me glared with anger.

**Humph**, so maybe this arrogant blonde had learned a few lessons from all my teasing and playing—but who said I would leave it as that? Too bad I was a bad loser, challenges are _good_.

"I loved it Ruka-_pyon_." And just like that I took a fist full of his T-shirt and pulled him toward me, making a rough kiss. His lips crushed against mine, but I made note not to pull too hard—so it won't bruise our lips too much.

This time when our lips met, I nibble his bottom lip—in exchange for licking mine. But who said I would leave it as that? Oh, no I am not. I'm going to leave him speechless.

Before he could react fast enough I shoved my tongue into his mouth for good measure. I brushed against his tongue and then moved around tasting each corner.

My eyes were open anticipating his every movement, but he did the craziest think I never would have expected. Nothing ever comes right with him.

He closed his eyes and moaned. With that I pulled away, but also schooling my expression so he wouldn't read me.

"You liked it?" I asked with a teasing voice, which only made the blonde blush deeper. I won, yeah, I won, ah-ha…

I sang inside my mind—

I heard a cough behind me, and I turned slowly to meet who it was.

If I wasn't so happy to get back at Ruka I might have showed a crestfallen expression. But with good amount of power I manage to keep my face aloof—barely.

"I hope you are keeping your duty in hand Mikan."

_Why is it that I always come upon more and more problems?_

I just hate my life.

"…Of course Serio-sensei."

I really hate it.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Anyway that's for now…

I would try and update next week, if possible. But anyway did you expect it to be Persona to see Mikan kissing Ruka? Haha I sure wouldn't have expected that. It just I felt if it was Natsume it would cause some up and down in the story… and Tsubasa couldn't be since he is such an easy guy, and Li-Ren wouldn't give much about it. So Serio Rei it is! All right, the story is going pretty well and soon the real part where the story would get intense would come~ just wait!

**~Lots of Luv and Reviews~**

**Btw…**I do read the reviews but am too busy to reply.

And if you see any grammar just tell me and also I would apologize as well, since you might feel that is rushed. It just that when it comes to mind I just write it…oh well, see you on the next chap!


	14. Never say Never

**Fallen Darkness**

Well this one was definitely longer than the last chapter. Is getting intense I must say. If you see any grammars please inform me and I would try to fix it. I have no time to find a permanent editor, so it can't be helped, but anyway I apologize for all my mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter; this one is probably the turning point of something new and dangerous (not the ending). So review and wait for the next chapter, which would be next week or whatnot. **Questions? **Just email me or ask through the R&R.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Never say Never

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned calmly before seating myself on one of the park benches. It was bad enough that Natsume had seen my tattoos, _but this_? Oh, this is on a different level. My ex-mentor seeing me kiss a royal Moroi was beyond words—almost like your parent watching you kiss someone (key word: almost)—but seeing me kiss Ruka _twice_.

At first it was just a game which he beat me to it. **Yeah**, Ruka for the first time had switched my role, and I was the one being teased and taunted. But of course it didn't sit well with me; I know they are just excuses…

**BUT** no matter, I kissed him in order to even our score. Rather childish and I admit it, although it was rather satisfying seeing that blushing face of the blonde god.

Though winning comes with a price, especially when the one that caught you kissing was your ex-mentor. It almost felt like my parent had caught me…yes that kind of feeling.

The feeling that your parent had said 'no dating' yet you ignored it and did it anyway, and what happens after that? Well, to be daring you decided to kiss someone in front of your parent just for good measure. That's what I felt like at first.

I would have paled and widen my eyes at the face of my teacher, but as I said; would have. Which meant I didn't, what I did was show an indifferent face. I'm sure Serio would had thought _'I taught her too well'_ in fact I'm pretty happy about out smarting my ex-mentor (cough* just like Natsume cough*).

"Well to speak to you since we haven't talked for two years, and about that 'event'." Serio answered once he sat next to me on the bench.

His cold voice which always ringed on my mind was still the same, just like the one he used throughout those hard trainings.

I still hate them, and they still bring back nightmares once in a blue moon.

"You call it an 'event'? Why not just be frank and say is a kiss between students?" I said bitterly with an edge of sarcasm tainted on each and every word. It wasn't easy for me to talk to him, to face him…even with so many years apart it would never change. That's how deep those emotional scars he had given me.

They just won't heal. Not with time, not with love, and not with care.

"A kiss between a Dhamphir and a Moroi is not acceptable Mikan." His voice was the same monotonous tone you hear on those boring speeches, it held no feelings just hardness. The kind of voice which said it had been through death, and survived it.

"Then what do you want to speak about?" I asked instead, conversations with Serio never went easy and breezy. In fact talking with him would be the last thing I would want.

"Come back to the Guardian Academy in Russia." It was an unusual topic but not one I haven't predicted…

"Why do you think I left in the first place?" I said instead, I wasn't going to answer any of his questions until he answered all of mines. A thing I learned from him, something that was taught in _that_ Academy.

"Why is it that you wouldn't stay?" _Typical…_

Another thing you learn in the Academy, answering with a question. A way to avoid questions and a way to ask what you want to know instead of answering what you don't want to answer.

"You know very well why. It was because of the training, the deaths that comes, the extreme tactics of teaching, and the craziest Dhamphirs that studies there."

"A guardian-in-training that can survive that becomes one of the best, and you could have."

"You never know, living in the depth of darkness, the very core of it, and for too long you never can face the light again. That's how those who survive it can reside with Strogois."

I know, because I have been there. If you live in darkness, you start to understand what the true meaning of Dark means. If you _know_ you survive it, and you won't go crazy from it. Those who did go insane turned into Ex Strogois, they were afraid of darkness and because of that they became Ex in order to live in it.

What happens inside that Academy stays inside that Academy. What the Society knows is that the school produces a lot of great Guardians, and that's all that they see.

_But what comes as the price is something they haven't seen. _

Those that can't survive those horrible nightmares—a living nightmare—they die or live in an illusion which is worst than going to hell, even more than dying. The illusion they live in comes from the darkness they had seen inside that Academy…

Which means that they dream of their death repeating and repeating like a broken record.

And feeling the pain through those deaths. A terrible way to die…without dying…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------—Flashback—------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Today you would learn about Understanding Darkness. Our last lesson was What Darkness is. Be ready." Our teacher had said with the usual weary voice of his. Not too excited, not too sad.

In this Academy, everything is base on Darkness because darkness is the thing that creates Ex Strogois. Past years what we learned about was Greed which is what creates the Strogois. People who want power, an eternal life becomes Strogoi, why do they want power? Because they are greedy.

But Darkness is different; you become an Ex because you are afraid, you are lost. What is eating your consciousness is Dark, when that happens you are no longer afraid of anything. _Then…_

You become a murderous being, one that loves to kill and your favorite color is red, red, and more red.

So when you love such a color, what do you do? _Yes_, you kill and paint the world in red. That's how Darkness makes you, it makes you insane.

The Academy creates the best Guardians, but what everyone doesn't know is that they are also the ones that create the most Ex Strogois.

The Academy's teachings are extreme. They want the Dhamphirs to understand Dark to not be afraid of it, if you can become that, then you can fight even the strongest Strogois.

Although if you can't you become an Ex Strogoi.

_Simple._

To stop the outside world from knowing, the Academy cast an illusion on those that become Ex. But what comes after that is the suffering and the torturing of the illusion that shows you: your deaths without dying.

They say is a punishment.

_What everyone __**doesn't **__know won't __**hurt**__ them._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Ugh, help…no! STOP! Is—i-ssss—too—much…make it stop…I don't want to die, AH!"

Someone besides me starts to scream, the ugliest and most painful yells that can make anyone pale and shiver. In fact I would have. Others started to stare; they looked between crestfallen and about to puke. I would have too.

Yet I couldn't, the one screaming and yelling and shrieking was a boy who I had talked to. A friend, someone who had helped me and had been nice to me.

That boy who was the same age as me _twelve _was dying. He was coughing blood, his tears were red as well, and even his ears had started bleed.

He crawled to me asking for help, begging and I couldn't do anything…

He was becoming an Ex Strogoi and there's no stopping it.

The teachers come and take him; I stare at those bloodshot eyes, his skin becoming dark like black. He was taken by Darkness…

They drag him away but before he leaves he screams:

"You didn't save me; I would come back and kill you!"

_It was a living nightmare_. My only friend in this Academy, the one who I had promised to always be there for had just…just…

I wonder from that day on if I would be like him…would I also be dragged away…and would I just like him be put in a never ending death.

_But it never happened._

I had never once encounter Dark like anyone else, those many lessons we had—a room that contains no light, where they test us what we are afraid of and shows us illusions—and those never ending screams I heard from my classmates.

The number of students were lowering and lowering. Until one day it was just me, I would be the first student to graduate early at age _fourteen_.

But that day I finally met Dark, a meeting no one knew of. It wasn't the usual thing. When students met Dark it was when they were afraid or when they were at the weakest.

It was weird. I met Dark, because _it_ wanted to meet me and not because I was weak or afraid. What it told me that day went unnoticed to my teachers. It was that day that I decided to go back to the Rozhdestvensky family and decided not to graduate from that Academy.

Dark had no physical body; it was just a mist of darkness flowing around me. It showed me death, blood, and what comes after becoming an Ex. Dark gave me many tests, so many it felt like days, but in reality it was just seconds. The world Dark had dragged me into was one that would have turned me into an Ex if I **was** like any other student.

But Dark said I wasn't. Dark knew I wasn't a Dhamphir but a Moroi, yet that didn't mean I was any different because Moroi can also become Ex.

I knew Dark was wondering the same thing as me, that's why he kept me in the very heart of darkness. Until Dark finally found the answer, the answer which had made me decided not to graduate.

I wasn't immune to Darkness; in fact I could have been Darkness itself.

It told me I was Shadow Kissed, someone who had lived in darkness and had somehow become part of it. That's why I could sense Ex and Strogois.

You can also be Shadow Kissed by dying and coming back to life, but that wasn't my case…

'_I would be watching you…'_

'…_You are a part of me…'_

'…_So leave this place and come back when everything had been set.'_

…Set…?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------—End of Flashback—----------------------------------------------------------------**

I still don't know what 'set' could mean…

"I know what goes inside, but I know _you_ would have been the first student to graduate at 14." My ex-mentor reasoned instead. Those dark eyes gazing at me, trying to read me but I knew there was nothing that would give away. Nothing about my meeting with Dark.

"You are right I would have, but there's no meaning in talking about it now."

"Well I'm sure there is. Have you met Darkness?"

"No."

"Don't lie; the last test in order for you to graduate was weird."

"Weird, how?"

"There was a dark cloud surrounding you for a second or two, why did you not become an Ex?"

"I wonder." I'm sure it was now suspicious, avoiding a question can also mean that I had met Dark and that this won't go unnoticed by the Elite Moroi.

"What are you not telling me?" His voice was stern for the first time, and rather concern but I ignored it since how could Serio be caring anyway? He wasn't the type to…

"The only thing I can tell you is 'Shadow Kissed'." And to make it final I stood up and said my good-byes without waiting for his further questioning.

* * *

"Zou how long have you been there?" I called once I was out of hearing range with my ex-mentor.

"Well, quiet long."

"Is that so…what about Jay?" This question had been roaming around quite a while…

"That kid? It was hard to keep him from following you but enough time so he wouldn't hear you talking with your teach."

"Thanks."

"You never told me about Shadow Kissed…what does it mean?"

"You would find out in time." I lightly taunted, is not good teasing with the master of Sadism. Yes, definitely not a good idea.

* * *

_Today's the fourth day, and tomorrow would probably be the last day in the villa before going back to the Vampire Academy…sigh…time past too fast._

_And why is the hallway so busy? How come things are being move around…wait is that a chocolate cake? Wow those are some very flamboyant dresses…who is that? I haven't seen these people before…huh?_

"What are you daydreaming about?" Tsubasa who had been chatting with some of the Dhamphir girls popped out of nowhere—well real fact was I haven't notice him bouncing in front of me but he doesn't have to know.

"Nothing. Why are people coming and going?" I said instead as I eyed at the crowd of Moroi and Dhamphir which doesn't seem to be from our school—

The minute my question rolled out of my tongue Ruka, Hotaru, Li-Ren, Natsume, and Luna snapped their head toward me like I was some kind of idiotic person…well _excuuuseeee meee._

Tsubasa which was already facing me had burst into laughter, if Zou knew what the joke was he probably would too…but that's not the problem.

The problem is how come I didn't know what was going on.

"Mikan didn't you hear from the announcement?" Was the answer I received, well practically it doesn't count as an answer since it doesn't answer my question—

"She doesn't know. The school is holding a party and the other students from the other academy came yesterday and stuff so that's why there are so many people around. The party is today at eight o'clock." Finally someone answer's me, well if it wasn't that monotonous voice I would had been excited and maybe if you exclude that bore face of Hotaru's, then yeah 'I am so excited'.

"Do we have to dress like that?" I eyed at those very colorful and very thin fabrics. If it wasn't for my uninterested sense of fashion, I might have thought those dresses were pretty which say 'I cost a lot'.

"Technically no, but female students have to wear a dress." Was the answer I received from the money obsess girl.

I nodded once before walking toward my room.

Maybe not.

"You are going to attend." Natsume commanded which was rather rare since he usually wouldn't attend those fancy parties—and somehow I think there's a reason behind his demand.

Like maybe getting answers from me.

_Probably_, since we both prove to be bad losers…and never admit lost until the end.

"I don't have a dress." I pointed out calmly, well as calmly as anything could get when your Moroi is holding your wrist with an iron grip. And to add a bonus: with a fiery gaze of his that seem to shine in crimson.

It doesn't seem like it mattered whether I had a dress or not, because the kind of face he was making said 'no exception'.

"I knew you wouldn't have one so I brought you one." I guess Natsume can predict the future, well if you can call _that_—is more like a scientific method, after all those times seeing that I usually don't wear a dress there shouldn't be a different this time.

"I don't own any dresses I just bought one on the mall last time, knowing you probably don't own any dresses." Oh so now Natsume can read minds—

"Your face says it all. What happen to the usual indifferent mask you are so proud of?" _that couldn't be it_—I tried schooling my face to a normal aloof expression.

_How does he know my size anyway? _

"When you got wet on the pool."

_Great, he can read minds…_

Or I was like an open book like he said. A picture book at that. No, I'm his guardian! He is not supposed to be reading me like Zou does—okay Mikan clear your mind and fix that mask of yours that seem to always slip!

Feeling sure that my mask was intact once again, I decided to go for another tactics. Though I haven't tried it on Natsume I had done it plenty of times with Ruka.

"What did you see?" I asked as innocently as it could go from a stoic face to a virgin maiden (A/N: Hey, hey, that's not possible…)

Well since I was dealing with Natsume, I didn't expect much of an expressive outburst like Ruka. We were at a corner 'talking'—if you can call that a talk (…)—while the others were seating on the sofa chatting. Unbeknownst to them and to my surprise, Natsume's face had a tint of red; too little to notice it with one glance, but enough at a close distance. It looked uncharacteristic of him yet somehow cute, though I wouldn't admit it.

Especially when is directed to a Hyuuga, he would be hunting for my soul if he knew I called him 'cute'.

"So you saw my curves? Did you see my bra? Or did you see—_mnft!_" I was just teasing, **really** I was. I didn't expect him to cover my mouth like this information could _kill_ someone. His cheeks were still a faint red, but his ears had lighted up to a crimson color matching those burning eyes.

Might as well tell you that they were like a tornado of feelings, which I couldn't put a finger on what kind of emotions was swirling in those depths.

I think I stared too long, because if it wasn't that I don't see any reason why to cover his eyes with those long raven bangs of his…

It became awkward, this kind of situation I mean. He didn't meet my gaze and his warm big hand still covered my mouth which only made people stared.

I heaved a sigh before trying to remove that hand so I could speak again.

"You bought that dress a week ago which means what you saw a few days ago not count, so how did you know my size?" I asked instead—this question only made the atmosphere worst.

If it wasn't for those long smooth bangs of his covering his face I would have seen those cheeks redden further, a priceless face. But of course, I didn't see it so it went unnoticed to me.

"Natsume?" I tilted my head downward so I could meet his eyes but he only turned sideways. What is it that he is hiding?

"Those gym clothes you wore last time while running tracks they were rather tight so it hugged your body perfectly which made me guess your size." It was barely lower than a whisper, so quiet it almost went unnoticed. Yet after a moment of thought I finally realized what he was talking.

"Oh yeah those clothes,"

"Yeah, they were rather tight I guess one hour in the dryer wasn't a good idea."

(A/N: she is rather oblivious and rather unaware of the raven Moroi which is right now going through turmoil of dirty thoughts lol)

"So what kind of dress did you buy?" I finally asked.

_Uh?_

When did this happen? I mean when was Natsume so close to my face? Enough that I could feel his warm breath against my cheek. His nose was touching mine and even his hands were taking possession of my waist.

_Since when?_

How come I didn't notice? This has been happening too often and especially when I'm not even aware of it.

"The dress is already sent to your room," he murmured softly before closing our distance.

"Is a black cocktail dress." He finished his sentence quietly, his voice sounding husky.

"Oh is a cocktail dress." If it was possible to lighten the mood it would have if we weren't so close, I was leaning against the wall—to make space (rather impossible).

But it only left me with no space to spare.

I think I know what would happen next, and I am not prepared for what would come. If it was a fight, I was train for it. Not something related to lips and—

"It would look nice."

And just like that the world crashed.

Literally.

-

-

-

But not the way you expected; definitely not the way I would have thought either.

-

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Turn on the lights!"

"Help! Kyyaaaaaa! Strogois!"

"Someone hurry up and turn the lights there's an attack. Fast—Aaaaah!"

The moment I felt a nauseous feeling crash through my senses I avoided the kiss and stepped in front of Natsume. But how was I going to save him when I have no weapons with me? This is the worst setting ever. I can already smell the thick blood, hear the wet sound and feel the crawling sensation I once felt.

And I thought nothing could get as worse as the last.

_Never say never._

These are no Strogois.

They are the most reckless and most horrible being. The ones we should be afraid of. _Yes_.

-

The Ex Strogois.

To be continued…

* * *

I know is a cliffy, _yea_, I'm getting the habit of making it like that just for excitement. I know Jay did not appear but after all he is not the main character like a support character. Anyway if you have any question about the Guardian Academy just ask, I tried to explain it to the best of my abilities. Also general questions are welcome I would try to answer them without revealing too much of the plot. But for now wait for the next chap, feedback would be great XD

Oh and soon I would have to get to their past. There are many mysteries between Natsume, Mikan and Zou's past.

BTW-- i have no problem with red, is just a saying...okkie?

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	15. The Darkness that Fell

**Fallen Darkness**

I won't be updating soon, or not until I know. But anyway please review and tell me about this chapter. I'm no longer sure if this story is ending or not. But hope after 10 more chapters' ne? I really like this story~

I would also apologize about my grammar mistake, and sometimes my choice of words which seem rather similar to Latin or Spanish.

Oh, and read the Author Notes! Or you would be confused and demanding answers. I tried to explain it better and also ask me what you are confused or w/e about the story. BUT BE SPECIFIT I CAN'T READ MIND!

**

* * *

**

Character information

Jay: A Strogoi that is sent to watch Mikan by her brother, since she might or would be in danger. He is also a friend of her. He has white hair but is currently dyed brown. His eyes are red because he is a Strogoi but right now he's wearing lenses so is orange.

Kirill: Is the leader of the Strogoi (not all of them just part, like a family/mafia) he is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

Li-Ren: A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

***This was requested by one of my readers which said she couldn't tell which character was which or forgot who they were***

XXXX—Information that won't confuse you so much about the story—XXX

Serio: a teacher working in the Vampire Academy but used to work in the Guardian Academy as Mikan's mentor before she quit the school and went back to Rozh.

Guardian Academy (GA for short): Same as Vampire Academy except this academy only have half vampires. They study combat fight, but their main study is about Strogois and Exs. They learn how they become and go through many scary lessons to understand them. It is the most prodigious academy for Guardians. But it is famous for making Ex Strogois, although not many know about it.

Mikan quit the GA because she no longer wants to be there. It gives her nightmares. Also because Dark had told her to leave, that she would one day have to face the Set, but it won't be now inside the GA.

Darkness (or Dark): It is neither male nor female; it had no body but only a cloud of darkness (for now). It is the thing that creates Exs. Just like Greed which is the thing that creates Strogois. You would find out more about dark soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Darkness that Fell**

Screams, so painful it sent shivers throughout my body. I wasn't fast enough to sense them—and now I have put Natsume in danger. The sucking sounds which sounded hungry and reckless almost made me afraid of what laid in the darkness.

But it wasn't just the sounds, I could smell the blood—the thick crimson liquid which smells of metallic covering the floor.

It reminded me so much of that night…

Bodies lying frozen in the floor, cold hands, warm blood, the moon that seems to watch. It all came back like pieces of puzzles. Everything is repeating again.

I snapped myself from my eerie memories, and found myself already reacting to the fight in front of me. I would have to risk my life. If is to save them, then I have no regret.

'_They come first, Mikan, they will always come first.'_

I don't know what got into me. Where the power came from and how I had moved so easily between Ex Strogois was beyond me. Even in the dark I was able to escape their death hands covered in blood. Not only did I move fast, I was able to knock them down.

Yet it wasn't enough, it wouldn't keep Natsume safe.

I needed a weapon, something that could pierce through their heart and kill them.

Ex Strogoi weren't just strong, they were fast and were harder to kill. It was hard enough to kill Strogois…and now we have insane ones that are even harder to knock them dead.

I felt Natsume being pull from behind me; I turned to meet rusty red orbs. The rosy color which seems old was shining in a darker color than Zou or Strogoi. _Damn it!_

I watched as the Ex Strogoi tried to sink his fangs on Natsume. I launched myself on the dark figure holding Natsume without a second thought.

"Natsume!" I yelled successfully catching the raven haired Moroi. He turned just in time to avoid the fangs, in that moment I pulled Natsume from the others grip.

Although I was able to save the crimson eyed Moroi, it didn't come without a price.

_Yes…_nothing comes without a price.

Just like my bargain with Zou.

Just like all the problems I had encountered.

It was my fault. I had focused all my attention on Natsume, leaving my guard unguarded. It was the perfect opening to attack me. I have unintentionally caught the Ex Strogois attention by yelling.

The second I pulled Natsume toward me, I was attacked from behind. Claws sunk on my skin, ripping my flesh and making the blood spill carelessly. It wasn't a clean cut, with precision. It was a messy job which caused me to bleed more without actually hitting one of my fatal points.

The pain was too much; I heard a scream which sounded awfully like me. It left me breathless and dizzy. I felt Natsume pull me closer to him, asking about my condition worriedly. But I doubt it would help me.

He held me too hard, almost like I might slip from him. Maybe I would. He started to yell my name, his voice cracking. But soon his voice was drowned by the buzzing in my ears. The soft heart beats which seems to be mine and my ragged breathing that accompanied it. I could be dying…

I couldn't tell. If I would, it would be a pathetic death. I haven't done anything, I haven't accomplished anything.

I just know I can't die, not without a fight. Not until I know what my true existence is. The _key_ and the _set._

I'm the key.

But at what circumstances would it be for it to be _set_? What needs to be in set for anything to begin? Would I be the thing to bring the set?

I still need to know about a lot of things. And yet, nothing had been answered.

'_Then maybe you should visit your past…'_

**Huh? What was that? A voice…who?**

'_In the past a lot of your questions would be answered.'_

**Who are you? What do you mean by past? **

'_I shall show you what your past truly is, and you would know who I am.'_

**What true past? Are you saying the past I know is a façade? Had I been living a lied? **

'_Let's go, and see.'_

I felt myself fall into an endless space. I wasn't falling unconscious. I was truly falling; disappearing from Natsume's tight grip, from the darkness that had fallen in the villa. The screams drifted away, the hole which I had fell into becoming smaller and smaller until nothing was there anymore.

How long would I fall? Am I truly falling? Or am I actually going into a deep slumber I would never wake up from? Is death like this? Am I never coming back?

…So many questions…

* * *

"Father why am I always locked in this white mansion?" a childish voice spoke silently, so familiar yet foreign as well. I realize the fall had stopped and I was standing in front of a scene. One that came from my memories.

_Is it?_

**I remember nothing like this. **

But sure enough the little girl looked like me, and the man that stood in front of her was my father.

The figures speaking in front of me seem oblivious to my existence, and it seems I couldn't touch them but only watch as the past unfolded.

"Because you are special." Was the answer my past self received.

"Special? How?" came the childish respond as the brown orbs widen, waiting in anticipation.

"Because one day you would be the key in bringing both the Moroi and Strogoi together." The cold respond that seems to have been recited many times was heard from the father's mouth.

"Why am I the key father?" The child unaffected by the cold answered kept asking.

"You have the purest blood, the strongest affinities, and the different eye color." Again came the cold voice, and again it sounded as it had been said many times. My father looked patient but different from my memories.

I remembered we weren't always together but he never spoke to me with such a cruelty. His answer had also been unexpected, in my past he said I was the key—everyone in the family said so—but never told me the true meaning.

**How come my memories and this one seem like the contrast of black and white? **

"Eye color? Mine is brown father."

"Yours turns blue when using your powers or when drinking blood, whereas the usual color is crimson."

"Yet how come I can't leave this mansion? I want to visit my sister and relatives." The hesitant question was unexpected; in my past I was always cheerful and spoke my mind. Yet this one seems rather afraid. But what? My father?

"They would do you no good. They are selfish, vicious, and dangerous."

"Father—"

"It is time for my departure Mikan,"

"…When would you visit again?" My younger self said in a low quiet voice, sounding sad and near to tears.

"Soon." His facial expression or voice seems as cold and unchanging as a moment ago, unaffected to the child's pleads. In my past as a Moroi my father wasn't cold, what had I been living? Is this the true past I have been kept from?

With that said the tall male left the garden, and as seasons changed he never came until next year.

* * *

I moved to another flashback. I saw my younger self a little older than before standing in the fountain. The cold water reaching my younger self's shin. I looked expressionless, just like when I was during my guardian training.

_No_, I was different. I looked colder and more like a doll than a child. The water was dancing around her, circling and moving with elegance.

I was already able to control the water element like my own moving hands.

And I was barely six. The usual age for children to control their affinity was twelve, if not later, but never sooner.

"You can already control it perfectly." A voice echoed in the garden.

The glass surrounding the garden like a glass house reflected the warm rays of the sun, yet it was unclear and could barely make out the image outside of the garden.

It was a prison for the six years old. No matter how beautiful the inside was, without experiencing the outside it meant nothing.

**Is this the kind of life I have been living during my childhood?**

I looked to the sound of the voice. The person that stood in front of me and my younger self was someone I had seen and yet had not notice.

It was my sister. I wonder why she would be here.

I have watched through all the flashbacks, and not once had she showed up. She wasn't allowed to meet me, not to even know about my existence. So how come is she in here?

**Why are my past and this past so confusing? Which one should I believe?**

'_This is your real past. The one your mother had hidden from you.'_

**What are you trying to show me?**

'_I want you to see what your role is in this play. Everything would be set.' _

**Set…**

"Sister, I thought you didn't know of my existence." My past self answered what I had been thinking as well.

"I did. How couldn't I? You are the thing that is keeping me from the succession of the family. I always knew I had a sister which was stronger than me, but I have worked so hard to become the strongest…yet you are keeping me from being the heir. You are keeping me from controlling the world."

No way… this couldn't be…how-how could she be…but she is dead in the present. What would this change? Is just the past. She would be dead in a few years.

"Sister your dark heart would guide you the wrong way." The voice which came from a child sounded much older and mature than what it appears to be. Was I like that in the true past?

"Ha! Don't worry little sister, I won't be guide by the darkness I would be the one to control darkness!" She declared with confidence yet the six years old did not change at all from her stance. Like she had expected this outburst and did not care.

"It is a wrong choice and you would fall, please consider sister. Darkness has no mercy." Yet again, my past self sounded wise. Was I a believer of god when I was little or did I hold the bible everywhere I went? (A/N: is not to discriminate you, please. Again is a saying.)

"You will see. I would be the one to laugh at the end. I would be the one stepping on you! I'm the true _key_ not you!" Her voice almost sounded hysterical.

Was she truly like that in the past? I always thought of her as a sweet and kind sister.

"The path you choose would only make you suffer and take you to hell. I hope you are prepared. Whether you are the key or not it would be put in test when the time comes." The voice was sad and regretful; the feelings were too much to be containing in such a few sentences. Could six years old have such a deep experience? Had I been through many things to be like this?

"You would see!"

With that said she disappeared like the wind. It must have been her affinity, that's probably the reason no one had notice her.

'_Your sister is not dead.'_ The voice spoke to me and not to my younger self.

**Where is she?** I had to know, this is something I never thought possible. I had always thoughts she was death and now—

'_With the Ex Strogoi' _

I was crestfallen; this was the only thing I haven't thought. Not even dream of it. How had she fallen to an Ex Strogoi?

'_She is not an Ex but she can control them because her affinity of wind had turned into a dark affinity.'_

**Dark affinity?**

'_She would be the one standing before you, and you would have to fight her.'_

**W-what?**

'_Who would be the key would be tested in your battle with her. And which of the two fates would occur it is in the hands of who shall win.'_

**I don't get it! What do you mean two fates? Is she a key also? Please tell me!**

'_There's no time.'_

**No, I need to know—noooooo!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mikan?" Natsume's voice echoed in my ears, concern clearly shown in his eyes. His voice had blocked all the other ones, and I knew I had returned to the present time.

"Are you okay?"

"We have to hurry the Ex Strogois would be here soon!"

"Where can we go Jay?"

"We should meet my master."

_To be continued…_

* * *

Okay so this is it. I don't know when I would update I know you are confuse so you **SHOULD KEEP READING THIS AUTHOR NOTE BECAUSE IT EXPLAINS **everything!

Mikan and her sister Shealinette or Shea for short are both candidates for the Key.

Key is the person who would bring the Moroi world and Strogoi world together. OR shatter both worlds and the one in control would be EXs.

That's why there are two fates. One is good and the other is bad depending who ends up being the Key.

The one that is talking to Mikan, bring her to the past and all that would be found out in the next chapter or later so don't ask me now.

Shea was not death during the massacred of Mikan's family in the first chapter like it was said. Why? because she had survived with her Dark Affinity, which is like Dark magic but not exactly.

Why does Mikan have fake memories? Remember Mikan's mother made a bargain with Zou the other request she asked for was to implant fake memories so Mikan won't find out so soon. Is like Amnesia, since Mikan know some of don't know some of the memories. I'm sure many are still confuse, but it shouldn't bother you from understanding the story. After all there's a dark being in the story that wants the world right? It wasn't Mikan's brother like you thought but her sister. It you have questions please be more _**SPECIFIC**_ because just telling you are confused or you don't get the story doesn't help me know.

I had a big trouble asking people what they were confuse and most said it was fine. I am irritated but I don't blame you, just tell me I won't get angry, I just want to fix it. So tell me your question and what you are confused, I don't read minds so I won't know what or who. Even if you don't have a user in fanfic just tell me and I would post it on the next chapter okay?

**Lots of Luv and thanks for reading!**

Btw...I said this before but it seems not everyone is getting what I meant. So I would repeat:

**BE SPECIFIC**. If you are going to tell me you are confuse, please state what the thing is you are confuse about and not just a simple sentence saying _'I'm confused.'_ That sentence is neither complete nor is it a complete thought. I know I am being rather blunt and maybe impolite, but if you can't tell me--if your message doesn't get through me--I doubt i would be able to help you. Or fix my mistakes. As I said, even if you are a non fanfic user you can still write it on the review or email me (You can find my email on my profile), if you are too lazy then you would stay confuse, and it is not my problem. I have been asking other people who had reviewed my story, about what they are confuse--ever since others started telling me **they are confuse**. I am frustrated because I have to go searching for answers when the REAL person who told me they are confuse couldn't _even _tell me WHAT they are confuse about.

This is not an insult, and it does no harm. I want to state the obvious. If I didn't give a crap about what you were confused about I wouldn't go through the trouble to explain it, and I am only telling those who had been saying 'I'm confused' without telling me anything beyond that. So it doesn't include everyone. I hope next time I would get a better question which I can work on.


	16. One last Smile

**Fallen Darkness**

Thank you for all of you that got my message and are giving me questions that I could work with! I truly appreciated it, and I hope you enjoy this story, I know there some OOC I apologize and hope you understand. I am also very happy by all the reviews, very very happy about that. I seriously thought my story wasn't that good as the ones I had read…and had very little confident that I would have more than a 140 reviews. So thank you so much for always reviewing my story and hope that I update soon!

_Editor: _**Luckystar222** -- A great editor, really cool person which I can't thank enough XD

**Answers:**

Mrs Kurosaki—sorry I don't have a picture…and I don't think I would be able to find a similar one in the internet.

kaderin0426—Mikan has a half brother and a sister, the half brother which is Kirill and is 27 or so and the sister Shealynette which is 17. Mikan only has two siblings and she is the youngest (16 years old). And thank you for the compliment! I think cliffies are good in their own way but also bad for those that are dying to read XP.

x'bLuE-AnGeL'x—you will find out your answer once you read the chapter, and I'm sure you would be rather surprised to who showed Mikan her past XD

Faline Valencia—dark affinity is opposite from the normal affinities because it deals with darkness. The Dark affinity is more deadly and is not just controlling elements it also has the power of illusions.

FFVII—yes her sister is kinda insane, but let's say that she isn't in control of herself anymore. She probably had lost herself in darkness and would have become an Ex if it wasn't for the dark affinity.

Nidayn—Yes, I know is rather irritating that Natsume is so weak. But please remember Natsume was never trained in combat fight since he is a noble. That's why Moroi have a great disadvantage when fighting Strogois and therefore need Guardians to protect them. Although Natsume is currently weak he won't be for long.

Vein's Simply Tired—naah is okay, it wasn't complicated at all, and I am actually glad that you always review my story!

**

* * *

**

**Character information**

Jay: A Strogoi that is sent to watch Mikan by her brother, since she might or would be in danger. He is also a friend of her. He has white hair but is currently dyed brown. His eyes are red because he is a Strogoi but right now he's wearing lenses so is orange.

Kirill: Is the leader of the Strogoi (not all of them just part, like a family/mafia) he is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

Li-Ren: A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

***This was requested by one of my readers which said she couldn't tell which character was which or forgot who they were***

XXXX—Information that won't confuse you so much about the story—XXX

Serio: a teacher working in the Vampire Academy but used to work in the Guardian Academy as Mikan's mentor before she quit the school and went back to Rozh.

Guardian Academy (GA for short): Same as Vampire Academy except this academy only have half vampires. They study combat fight, but their main study is about Strogois and Exs. They learn how they become and go through many scary lessons to understand them. It is the most prodigious academy for Guardians. But it is famous for making Ex Strogois, although not many know about it.

Mikan quit the GA because she no longer wants to be there. It gives her nightmares. Also because Dark had told her to leave, that she would one day have to face the Set, but it won't be now inside the GA.

Darkness (or Dark): It is neither male nor female; it had no body but only a cloud of darkness (for now). It is the thing that creates Exs. Just like Greed which is the thing that creates Strogois. You would find out more about dark soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: One last Smile**

Its dark…

Where am I? What about Natsume? The Ex Strogoi! And everyone else…

Am I dead? My mind is throbbing and my back is burning, so that can't be it. Yet…how come I can't see anything? I can't even move or speak.

Is this the end for me?

'_Mikan.'_

**Uh? Who is it?**

'_The time has finally come for you to face your sister.'_

I wanted to question the echoing voice which spoke to me, yet I couldn't. My mind had stopped questioning, confusion was still imminent but I still listened as the voice kept talking. The soothing voice…

'_The prophecy will soon be fulfilled. It is time for you to rise in the Moroi Society, and to end the war between the Strogois and the Morois.'_

…this voice, I have heard it many times before—how come I haven't noticed that? Was this her last wish?

**Mother…**

'_Mikan I can only guide you up to this point. What happens will be in your hands—and your sister, her fate was unavoidable…please Mikan—'_

* * *

"Wait!" I cried out desperately as I woke from my slumber. My vision was unclear but I could very well sense who was in the room. Not that it was my priority.

What I wanted was to listen to my mother's last words, and what she meant about Shea…

"Mikan you have finally awoken." A voice which was filled with concern finally registered in my mind.

I turned to my left side, and blinked. It wasn't anything surprising…_though_ I wonder if I was right.

"Brother?"

In all my life time, I was truly awed. Not because he was right next to me, and not because he was looking concerned. But because I was still fascinated that I had a brother—that someone was still alive in my family.

My said brother replaced his worry for something more welcoming, a smile.

I wanted to smile back, but knowing that Ex Strogois ought to kill me and that this wasn't all a dream dawned on me like cold water showering from the sky.

The small smile that flashed on his features soon faltered.

Nothing had ended…

…This nightmare.

The prophecy was just beginning.

"How are you feeling Mikan?" A voice which seemed calm spoke from my right. My gaze followed the voice to meet with a pair of bloody eyes.

I might have realized the presence of others, but I haven't really thought much of it until my gaze travelled throughout the room to meet the voice.

In fact, now that I can see clearly everyone was here watching me carefully like I was some kind of weirdo—_if not_, a being from another world (which really isn't much of a difference).

"I'm feeling just fine, Jay." I answered calmly, before thinking deeply about what kind of setting this could be.

Everyone was here…

Brother was here…

Jay had no disguise…

Zou looked dead serious…

…which meant…

_They knew._

"It seems you have finally realized what kind of situation you are in." Jay spoke in his usual voice which contained: nothing but seriousness.

I nodded once, but kept my eyes on Jay unable to meet my friends' watchful gaze.

"I have already told them about your Seal, your true heritage, and about your relationship with your brother." The now white haired Strogoi said; explaining to me what had happened throughout my deep slumber, and that I had been out for a couple of days.

"I see…" was all I could muster; I turned to meet everyone's gaze. One by one, I watched carefully and tried to study behind those blank eyes.

They felt betrayed, confused, and what's more? They were worried.

And I thought I would be hated if I told them the truth…I guess I was wrong…they knew better. How come I didn't trust them enough? Why did I stand my ground like this and made everyone so…so...

I released a sigh before I could even stop it.

I felt them stiffen as they watched me carefully.

They were the ones that expected me to turn my back on them.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." I announced with a genuine smile, one that meant to say 'I'm truly sorry.' And 'I trust you.'

No more fake smiles, no more hiding behind a stoic mask, and no more lies.

Whether it was a white lied or a black one, it didn't matter. I had lied and hid things from them—I didn't expect to be forgiven so easily.

I should have known—they were strong and needed no protection. I should have depended more on them from the start.

"Apology unaccepted." Hotaru said coldly with the same unreadable expression she carried.

_Gee_ this girl is so unforgivable…

Everyone snapped their head towards the direction of that cold answer which seemed to send shivers down their spines.

Not that I haven't thought of that answer from the money obsess girl, but she was _waaay_ too blunt. Yet it somehow pulled me from all those 'should have' thoughts.

"You should win our trust if that's what you want, nothing is free." She continued with a slight smile which almost went unnoticed. I guess my perfect eyesight gave me something I didn't expect. A rare smile from the ice queen, one that is not on sale, but only for her friends.

"I will." I clenched my fist and answered with no hesitation at all, including a winning smile.

"So should we tell you our plans that have been set?" Ruka asked arrogantly, at least he seems the same as always.

"You can't carry out a plan without me." Came my equally arrogant answer, all in thanks for hanging out too much with rich Morois.

Let it begin.

* * *

"So everything is set?" I asked for the final time, staring at the plans already set on the table. This wasn't a piece of cake; it never is easy when dealing with deadly Ex Strogois. Every single detail and tactic is going to bring us to the final stage, even one small mistake can bring this plan down.

"Yes, I already told the other captains—they should be informing our divisions right now." Jay answered calmly, his gaze fixed on the papers.

I brought my eyes to him, studying him inch by inch. He seemed to have grown; no longer appearing as the young man he used to be.

Even though Strogois can't age and they would always stay the same as the day they **awoke. **He looked more mature, very different from his supposed age: 18.

This game would end.

And** I **would put an end to it.

He tilted his head up and he stared at me with one eyebrow raised. Those bloody red eyes stated the question he didn't speak. _What's wrong?_

"Tomorrow at midnight everything would begin, the Ex Strogois would have found this hideout by then as planned." He spoke with the same voice, one that would have given me a headache if the situation wasn't as critical as this.

This battle would determine the future.

One filled with darkness, and the one controlling would be none other than my sister. Everyone that threatened or served no purpose to her would disappear.

_Or…_

A world united with Morois and Strogois, with the Exs gone for good. The peace that everyone had thought impossible. Morois who only saw Strogois as monsters with no mind.

_How wrong they were._

Strogois who hid from their presence and killed at night. They who had power and were smarter than what meets the eye...they were going to unite with Morois.

Two different beings, just like the contrast of all nature were finally combining as one.

It sounded as impossible as it felt, or worse.

"Have you talked with the Moroi Council about this?" I asked calmly. Everyone had left to do something while Jay and I were left in the conference room, or whatever you call it.

Hotaru had left to do some negotiation with some of the Royal Moroi.

On the other hand Ruka was _commanding_ the Morois and I'm surprised they didn't complain.

All thanks to his status, power, wealth and anything that comes after that.

Meanwhile Li-Ren, Tsubasa and Raven were out instructing the survivors and making formations.

My brother had left to talk with his Strogois, about the plans and the turn out of this battle could bring—not that they would care since they would do anything for him.

Natsume was nowhere to be found, and it wasn't anything unexpected. He was the one that had been most affected by this:

My identity, the truth, the fight that would come, and almost anything—I just wonder how he would deal with all that.

"Yes, and they are going to participate in this fight."

"You know I might not survive this, don't you?" I changed the subject to something much unexpected, just like we were having a conversation about the weather and yet I brought something far from relating to it.

Jay's pale face had become something I couldn't read, the only thing I knew was that he was startled.

"No, I did not know—mind explaining?" After a second he seems to have regained somewhat of his mind but his voice was far from the usual business tone.

"Then maybe is better not to know…" I said instead, I couldn't tell him anything else. I couldn't effort to make them concern; it might ruin the plan but also because I was reluctant to speak of the curse.

_Once I break that curse…_

…_There won't be a next time…_

_My heart will be Zou's to take._

"Mikan this is not the time for riddles." Jay said with a much persistence voice I never knew he had. Even his calm appearance seemed to crack at my confession.

"Jay--you would know in time, I will make sure I survive and tell you the tale." It was a lie and he knew it. There was no story to tell, it was already decided—I won't live.

To bring two together such as Morois and Strogois is rarely possible, and very thoughtless—because of that, there is a price.

After all mother had said 'when dealing with black magic there's always a price.'

In this world, where laws are set to follow and balances to keep, if I made a wish I would have to pay it. I have corrupted something, and to fix it I must do something in other to equalize the changes.

Something I had learned through my life, sounds _fair_, but in reality is really **un**fair.

"Mikan—"

"I have to find Natsume, let's talk about this another time." I cut him off as I walked towards the double door, before turning to leave I give him one last glance. One last smile.

I closed the door silently, leaving him with papers and the rich furniture.

"Jay this is her fate as one of the keys." A voice spoke in a mere whisper. The well hidden presence from the darkness finally appeared.

"But master—"

"It can't be stopped."

* * *

"I've finally found you." I said softly as I stared at the raven haired Moroi in front of me.

His gaze which had been staring at the moon slowly turned toward me. Those crimson orbs that always seemed to take my breath away, were different today. They were determined and bright, like he had finally found power within him.

"Aren't you cold? Its going to snow soon." I asked with worry as each word rolled off my tongue.

He turned back to the moon, avoiding my gaze and never answering my question.

I stood by his side and stared at the moon with him. It felt very peaceful and soothing, but tomorrow that would be replaced with blood, fear and anger.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, mesmerized by the full moon and quietly listening to the noise around us.

Everyone was preparing for war tomorrow; there were some sleeping soundlessly, other drinking till dawn, and some playing poker to pass time but most of all, to replace the tension that was building.

"You were a Moroi from the very start." His voice was husky and low but I heard him perfectly, and felt the warm breath as it stroked my cheek.

He wasn't questioning me but just stating what we already knew. I nodded steadily, knowing this would happen if I encountered him.

And I didn't mind, I wanted to clear the confusion and fix my lies.

"Yet you ended up being a low ranking guardian." He kept talking, but then abruptly laughed like he was just fooled or had just heard the best joke.

But his laugh wasn't anything sweet and calming, he was laughing to release his stress.

"Natsume—"

"This wasn't what I had expected." He drily cut me off, with narrowing eyes accompanying it.

"I always thought you would always be by my side as my guardian. I never imagined there did be a day we did be separated. I wish this was a nightmare…but I'm relieved you aren't leaving me. You are staying by my side forever, right?"

"I-I…" _What could I say anyway?_ I couldn't stay by his side, in the course of this battle, I would die. I wouldn't be by his side, not me.

My heart hurts more than being pierced by a knife. It clenches, the rapid beating that sounds in my ears, and the felling that I am falling…

**I can't answer.**

Have I truly fallen for the person I had swarn to protect?

_Am I in love with Natsume…?_

"I know it was a selfish question, forget about it." His voice was weak, and those burning eyes had left me. My hesitation had brought him to a conclusion, and maybe that conclusion would be for the best.

I stared up at him knowing he no longer had his eyes on me.

My eyes widened as I saw how much I had hurt him, he looked lost and his gaze was fixed on the ground.

Even as he hid his face under those long bangs of his, I could still see the blush that powdered his cheeks and ears.

I slowly reached for him.

My hands held his and brought it up to my face, and successfully I got his attention back.

We held our hand together as we gazed straight at each other.

I wanted to tell him my answer…

I wanted to, but I couldn't…

…_Because_ I might suddenly disappear, and it would be too harsh on him.

-

**Yet** I wanted him to know, it might be my last gift for him.

"Natsume…"

Aaah, those eyes again. They looked just like rubies; crystal clear reflecting my brown eyes. I could stare at them forever…

"…I love you…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**OKAY! **Before you jump into a conclusion and give me a review saying "Mikan is dying?" or something between those lines, please _keep_ reading!

Mikan isn't going to died in my story so no worries there. But there would be a setting later in the chapters where you _really _might think she is dead/dying. So I guess giving you this warning is rather a spoiler or so, and I don't like that since is not as intense as it supposed to be. Yet I don't want you to go shooting questions at me. Anyway just wait and see, okay?

Btw…I know is rather early to announce this or be planning this…but I think I **might** write a sequel depending on how this story ends.

But as I said _might_ which means is a 50/50 chance, it also depends on my readers that want the sequel. So by the end of the story I would tell you this again and you tell me if you want it or not.

I am rather busy writing **Bitter Love**, and there's this new plot/story I thought just recently and I am dying to write it. Anyways…

**~Lots of Luv~**


	17. I Am Darkness

**Fallen Darkness**

Is kind of short chapter, sheesh no one is dying, and the next would be updated soon since is THANKSGIVING people! Be thankful!!! by the way any questions are welcome.

Notice: If you want an spoiler or excerpt about the next Sequel better read until the very bottom.

Shubhs -- as you said no more reminders, but no worries i'm sure you are not the only one confused or preplexed about the characters.

I'm sure on the last chapter it was a big blow off (or something) since if i haven't told you about Mikan not dying, it might build more tension and stuff. But then again this story is pretty dramatic and problems always seem to bounce back to the heroine. LOL

My Editor _Luckystar222 _was not able to edit this story yet, please don't complain, and be patience to wait for an edited version (if you are going to wait for it) XP (joking)

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Appreciate the love you get.**

**Don't take things for granted.**

**Treasure what you have.**

**And give love back.**

* * *

Chapter 17: I Am Darkness

"…I love you…"

While I was mesmerized by those crimson eyes, I had unconsciously blurted my new found discovery. Finding out what I had always been feeling for the raven Moroi was the biggest surprise. I had liked him without knowing…

How _naïve_ I was.

It wasn't just me that had been shocked—Natsume looked as shocked as I felt, or worse.

"W-w-w-what did you say?" His voice had wavered more than I would have expected, and there was a faint blush appearing.

My voice had been caught in my throat, almost choking as I tried to speak. This situation was _so _awkward.

"I…" _how could speaking my feelings be harder than saving the world?_

Mikan…just say it! Tell him, and get over with it—is not that difficult.

**No, you shouldn't. Saving the world comes first. Remember you might not survive this battle!**

Two consciousnesses spoke to me, and tried to guide me through their own way.

One was my Moroi self, which urged me to speak my feelings.

Another was my Guardian self which I had developed throughout the years, and she (I) had told me not to.

I was torn between my feelings and duty.

_Which one should I choose?_

_What is the right choice?_

**…I…**

"I love you." I repeated once again, this time more confident as I assured myself.

A smiled graced his features, one I had never seen. It was filled with happiness and love—and it made my heart race more than ever before.

I had known deep down what I will had chosen, and that was to embrace both of my selves.

Because I could neither choose one or reject the other.

I would be true to my feelings, because I don't want to live in a lie _yet_ I would also follow my duty and do what is best.

Defeat the Ex Strogois for good.

With my new resolves, what happened that moment right then—I was truly prepare for the most unexpected event.

-

-

-

The bells rang loud and clear, waking the ones sleeping, alarming the ones that were enjoying the night, and bringing everyone's attention as the castle shook.

The Ex Strogois had appeared.

Not unexpected, but even so--a surprised to us. We had predicted them to break in during the sunset, not twelve hours before.

Not when the sun was raising in a couple of hours. Dawn was _too_ close, too dangerous for the Exs and Strogois.

If not careful, they could turn to ashes when the sun appears.

Although, I'm very sure the Moroi Council wouldn't mind.

I took a final glance at Natsume; somehow even without speaking we knew this battle came first. A silent agreement between us.

We ran toward the conference room where everyone should be right now.

The Set had begun, and both Keys had appeared—the beginning of the Prophecy...

* * *

She was seating at the very center, controlling the mindless Ex Strogois. It was final that she would control the world.

She would win and destroy all her obstacles, including her sister which had been nothing but an eyesore to her plans.

The room was dark, silver crosses hanging on the wall, wood chairs thrown all over, and blood; which had been painted throughout the room.

Shea had been nice enough to choose the perfect place where her sister would die.

Even the room had been placed like the one during the 'attack'—all bloody and dark. Such an eerie place, which fitted her little sister well.

She was truly _kind_, her little sister would die in a church filled with blood and broken glass.

And she couldn't wait to see the battle unfold, knowing this was her sister's end. She could already see her sister—Mikan coughing blood and collapsing to the floor.

After all, she had been so annoying, so _terribly _annoying.

"_You would succumb to the Darkness, and become a monster."_ Her little sister had said.

"_Is that what you really want? To be an _Abomination_?"_ Mikan had sounded so sure of herself, and she had always acted like an angel or some kind of saint.

In fact maybe she was since everyone held high hopes for her.

She had been smarter, stronger, and more self controlled than anyone at her age. She was _the _monster. She was barely five and she already knew every single word there is in the dictionary.

She learned everything from dancing to martial arts. Not only that, she had more knowledge than someone already graduated from college.

She wasn't a normal being from the day she was born. She was far from human but not quite a Moroi either.

**Then what had she been?**

Her affinities was still beyond the family knowledge, all they knew is that she could control any element there is—but she had one very deadly one no one knew of, and even to this day Shea wasn't quite sure of.

Her mother had notice all this things as well, and her mother haven't felt as happy as the other relatives.

Mikan was just too perfect. _With no flaws._

Shea knew why her mother had changed Mikan's memories—her mother had tried to corrupt her daughter. To somehow built an artificial flaw in her.

If you are perfect, you are not a being from this world—you are an angel that had fallen. That was the stories that had been told centuries ago.

That's one of the reasons _they _want her, that's also one of the reasons Shea wants to destroy her.

_Had Mikan chosen to be here, _**in**_ this world? Or had she truly fallen from heaven? By choice or by sin?_

* * *

He moved as fast as he could through the hallways filled with darkness, the smell of blood getting stronger.

Jay had been order to move his group to the east where Exs should be filling right now. His followers were currently running to match his pace.

He had meant to ask Mikan what she meant about not surviving this battle. Yet this attack had been too early and rather uncalled for.

Right now he pushed his questions to the very back of his consciousness. The answers would appear soon enough, he should be worrying more about the fight happening in front of him.

As soon as he stepped out, he was greeted by Ex Strogois. Their dark figures lingering and moving impatiently, while those eyes which seem to glow like a dying fire reflect horror.

They weren't scare; they were just mindless—captivated in their nightmares as their eyes shown bloody memories. Ones that could make you shudder and puke.

"Bloody Hell." One of his comrades had muttered before they all ran and crashed in battle with their foes.

It would be one of the bloodiest wars there is in the history of Vampires.

* * *

Natsume stood between his friends as they fought an all out battle with the Exs. He was right now at the South gate of the castle killing the Exs and delaying their attack.

Tsubasa stood by his left side while Li-Ren stood at his right and Raven was confronting the Exs behind him.

He made fire dance, eat, and burn his enemies. For the first time he used his full power to kill. He lifted his hand and in one small motion burned 15 Exs to ashes.

Yet it had taken him many years to master his powers.

Ever since he was small he had been taught to fight with his affinity, he knew many spells and command.

Even so…he had been reluctant to use it.

Ever since he had unconsciously hurt his little sister, and burned one-fourth of her back.

At that time he knew fire could protect him and give him warmth, but also hurt the ones around him.

Even so Natsume had a new found confidence, because with this power he would be able to protect those that are dear to him.

* * *

He had decided to fight at the North gate with Raiden, Mr. Serio, and the other Guardians. The fight had been more chaotic than what he had thought. Especially with the Exs appearing earlier than expected.

If Ruka haven't been talking with the Elders and commanding the others he might had have some time to discuss with Mikan about…that kiss.

It wasn't time to think of this, and he knew it—so to take his mind from that event with a certain brunette, he focused more on his opponents.

With precision, he shot ices that were sharper than an arrow through the Exs' heart. While still shooting off arrows of ice, he tried to use his mind to freeze the heart and shatter them with another spell.

Raiden was having a close range fight with the other Exs. He smoothly maneuvered his katana, and with one elegant stroke through their hearts killed them.

If he couldn't aim at the chest, he would cleanly cut their heads off with one shift motion.

As of now the Morois and Strogois team were winning, even with the early attack.

Now the only thing that could decide this battle's outcome was Mikan, and her fight with her sister Shea.

* * *

I ran and ran, each time faster than the other. My heart stayed steady as I moved between trees and bushes.

My gut had told me to go west, where I knew I would find my sister Shea. I could feel it in my blood as I neared her.

It was still extremely dark outside even if we are close to dawn. The winter sky was cloudy and the wind cut through my skin as I stood in front of a church.

The church somehow gave me an eerie feeling, which raised all my alarms.

"Are you ready?" Zou asked beside me. He looked grim but hearing his voice had assured me in some ways.

Everyone knew about me being a Moroi, they knew I made a Seal with a demon, yet they had not known much about the demon. I haven't told them much about Zou.

They never knew he was beside them all the time; he was of course invisible to their eyes.

Jay felt his presence, yet he hasn't exactly seen him.

All they knew is that the demon would come once I break the Seal. And there won't be a 24 hour limit.

He would come and collect it.

"Yes." I replied calmly as I entered the church.

Once inside, the door was abruptly shut. And what I saw inside almost made me shiver.

Shea sat at the center in a velvet chair, the fabric was as red as blood, and it was made of gold. The smile that played on her lips was one full of evil.

I studied her figure slowly. Those deep blue eyes had turned black like the Darkness in the room. Her skin was paler than usual, and her lips help a tint of red.

She wore a long and heavy ball gown made of black fabric. One blossomed rose was decorated on her dark hair which was piled in a French twist.

"I have been expecting you." She coaxed in a sweet sarcastic voice.

I took my eyes off her and studied the ruined church. Blood was thick in the air; chairs were broken and thrown all over, and the feeling that I wasn't alone crept in my mind.

I moved forward and heard the glass breaking beneath my feet.

Once I was in a close range I saw darkness in her eyes, she look far too old to be seventeen, and she looked extremely tire.

Even if she wore those rich clothes, I could see that she was withering like a flower which hasn't been in the sun.

She was dying, and Darkness was eating her away.

"Don't pity me!" Her voice had a strong pitch and accusation to it. One which made her look crazy and mental.

Yet it haven't surprise me.

"I told you before, and I would say it now. I would never be controlled by Darkness, because I am the one which is controlling it!"

Her stoic mask had slipped and she no longer cared, all she did was yell. Soon her emotions had invoked the wind: her affinity.

It rustled my hair and clothes; it made thin cuts on my arms and cheeks.

"Shea is time for you to know the truth."

As I spoke, I realized that I haven't known any truth.

And yet something deep inside me had come to an answer, one that I was shocked to know, and yet had not revealed on my face.

The wind had stopped in one small movement of my hand. As easily as I have controlled wind, as I did when I used water…

…I moved to touch my ear and found that the cool metal was no loger on my ear…

_Since when...?_

I turned my gaze to meet the dark eyes of my sister, and the shiny item she help between her fingers. She had taken the earring.

"What truth?" She asked with mischief.

I guess it didn't matter now, since the earring was slowly turning to sand.

I held her hands, and stared deeply into those endless pools of darkness. She tried to pry her hands from my grip, but it soon became a stronger pull.

Shea found it useless to fight back so instead she finally focused her attention on me.

-

-

"The truth that I am a part of Darkness."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	18. The Demon and His Angel

**Fallen Darkness**

So this is the end. I said there would be a sequel, right? Don't worry. There would be, and there all your questions would be answered. Anyway I know a lot of you are asking for MikanxNatsume and seriously I'm not sure if that would happen. BUT that doesn't mean anything…I'm confusing you huh? I'm confusing myself…

What I meant is that there's no exact paring yet, it could be a triangle or whatever. Just keep in mind there would be a pair at the end (not in this story the sequel.)

Just enjoy, and I hope you review XD

* * *

**Character information**

Jay: A Strogoi that is sent to watch Mikan by her brother, since she might or would be in danger. He is also a friend of her. He has white hair but is currently dyed brown. His eyes are red because he is a Strogoi but right now he's wearing lenses so is orange.

Kirill: Is the leader of the Strogoi (not all of them just part, like a family/mafia) he is Mikan's half brother. The one that killed Mikan's family but wasn't the true bad guy in the story. Mikan also forgave her brother because she couldn't hate him.

Li-Ren: A guardian with silver eyes and dark hair. He is half European and Chinese; he is Hotaru's guardian and has been studying for a few years with Mikan under the same mentor during the Rozhdestvensky (Rozh for short) family (not Serio).

***This was requested by one of my readers which said she couldn't tell which character was which or forgot who they were***

XXXX—Information that won't confuse you so much about the story—XXX

Serio: a teacher working in the Vampire Academy but used to work in the Guardian Academy as Mikan's mentor before she quit the school and went back to Rozh.

Guardian Academy (GA for short): Same as Vampire Academy except this academy only have half vampires. They study combat fight, but their main study is about Strogois and Exs. They learn how they become and go through many scary lessons to understand them. It is the most prodigious academy for Guardians. But it is famous for making Ex Strogois, although not many know about it.

Mikan quit the GA because she no longer wants to be there. It gives her nightmares. Also because Dark had told her to leave, that she would one day have to face the Set, but it won't be now inside the GA.

Darkness (or Dark): It is neither male nor female; it had no body but only a cloud of darkness (for now). It is the thing that creates Exs. Just like Greed which is the thing that creates Strogois. You would find out more about dark soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Demon and His Angel**

"The truth that I am a part of Darkness."

Now that those words left my lips, I knew I was right, and that I had finally decrypted this puzzle. I wonder why I had never noticed…

There were so many signs and proofs, and yet—I had been lost and confused when the puzzle had already been in one piece. Is this my fate? Am I supposed to pierce a sword right at the center of my sister's chest and be done with it?

Then the prophecy was _wrong_, so wrong. I wouldn't do it, and I knew why I was so unwilling.

"You have to be kidding me! You? You are part of darkness, have you gone insane?" My sister's voice sounded accusing as she shouted throughout the room, even though I was right in front of her.

"No, yes, no." Was my only answer to all her questions.

"Look, I'm not falling for any of your lies. You have probably gone crazy by your corrupted memories."

And just as she finished, she unleashed her sword and pointed it right at my throat. It made a thin line but she hasn't done anything drastic, so I continued to speak:

"I'm sure no one told you, but you have wondered haven't you? I am too perfect and I control every element there is—which is impossible for Morois to do, since they can only wield one affinity."

She was quiet, and I knew that I had hit something, so I kept talking:

"There's one affinity I had never used before, you know which one?"

Shea looked paler than before, so pale she could had been sick, and even her lips which were tainted red seem to lose its color. Her face looked crestfallen and as she spoke her lips quivered.

"Darkness."

"Yes." I answered, even though there was nothing to assure. I can control all elements, and Darkness was an element, just like any natural matter in earth.

But I knew that wasn't enough to convince my sister, she was stubborn just like the whole family was. So when she tried to cut my head off, I wasn't surprise.

I didn't avoid the sword, since there was no need.

The sword was made of Dark matter.

And without blinking, I wielded the Dark affinity I have been so reluctant to use.

In matter of seconds before the sword neared my neck, I smoothly moved my hand and the sword became dark smoke flowing on my hand.

Shea looked shock, and this time she had to believe it.

I moved my hand from right to left to up and down—and the dark matter that formed the sword followed like a silk ribbon. And once I stopped moving it became a dark cloud again.

"I'm sure you said you can control Darkness, no?" I stared pointedly at my sister, knowing she had overcome her shock and was now angry.

I had no time to speak or fool around, and I knew that, Zou would be taking my heart soon—I can feel it.

"I-I can't used it." Her voice shook, but from the rage that was erupting inside her.

"I know." I knew she couldn't use it; she didn't have the power to control Darkness. She had only attained that affinity because Darkness gave it to her. Meanwhile I was born with it; Shadow Kissed. The meaning that I am a part of Darkness, loved and treasured. Kissed. Granted for _it._

She glared at me, and was about to use the wind affinity instead to attack me.

_There's no time…_

Mother…as promise, I would end this prophecy, and bring the Moroi and Strogoi together.

'_Mikan I can only guide you up to this point. What happens will be in your hands—and your sister, her fate was unavoidable…please Mikan—'_

And I would save my sister from her fate.

"When you wake up you would be uncorrupted once again. Darkness would never reach your heart, and I would be by your side sister. Always. You are the only princess remaining in the Buhagiar family. Mikan, your younger sister had died to bring this fate. In her place you would guide the Moroi and Strogoi Societies together."

As I chanted these words, I touched Shea's forehead and inserted fake memories into her mind. Just like how mother had done.

Her eyes became blank, and whatever attempt she had intended for me long forgotten.

The tips of my fingers which touched her forehead glowed in a warm white light, while my other hand which held the darkness evaporated.

Mother—Shealynette's fate was **avoidable** and you can rest in peace now.

"May God protect you, and the light to guide your path once again." I finished my enchantment, and released my hold of her mind.

I caught her fall before she met the floor with broken glasses.

"Are you ready Mikan?" I heard Zou speak, his face grim.

"Yes."

* * *

The battle had been going for awhile now, and the sun's rays were creeping to the sky. If Mikan didn't hurry the Strogois would be in great danger.

But just as Jay had been wondering, all of a sudden the Exs—their enemy—turn into a dark smoke and disappear into nothing.

The faces of their enemies seems peaceful as they turn into smoke, those eyes that seem to be capture by the darkness melt into a dreamy daze. It was like they were grateful to wake up from a never ending nightmare.

They were happy. Every single one of them were.

Jay knew which side had won, and his followers who had fought with him cheered and laughed together. The war was over.

We won.

But would there be a great lost?

* * *

Natsume and his group in the South gate had witness the same thing Jay had, just as Ruka in the North Gate.

The Ex Strogois were disappearing.

So Mikan had defeated her sister?

But then a sound caught all their attention.

From all the three gates, they gazed up at the sky. The sun that had been rising into the sky was no longer seen, clouds gathered and crows flew away from the West gate.

Something had happened for sure…

Mikan was in the West gate—_what could it mean?_

It felt like Darkness had fallen, the sun rays no longer reached them, and the clouds were as dark as black. Then an earthquake thundered the grounds, and cracks could be seen. Those dark clouds brought lightning into the sky and then a spell appeared in the sky.

A gigantic circled filled with bloody red light was cast on the West gate. The spell had spidery words written on it, a crescent moon and a dark star on the middle—

Just like the sign Mikan had described when she made the Oath to the demon.

Without breaking a sweat Natsume ran toward the West gate, Ruka who felt something wrong had ran there as well, and the others had followed.

Mikan had broken the Seal.

Jay on the other hand stood standing on the East gate—the farthest to the West. He couldn't run; he knew what would happen…and he couldn't face it.

Even though he had the speed to reach there within seconds—he couldn't face the reality waiting for him.

Mikan won't be there…no matter how fast he was.

She's gone.

* * *

Zou stood at the center of the church were Mikan had been, but now flowing in front of him. She lay unconscious in the air, her hands folded on her chest like she was praying.

Just like the angel in her dreams. The statue called 'The Angel's Oath to a Demon'. A beautiful angel wrapped by human bones. Hands holding her, imprisoning her in the Realm of Humans. They were so similar, _no_; they were the same being all alone.

And just like the angel, Mikan had tears cascading down her cheeks.

Zou sang the words to her—the ceremony was beginning—and it would be the end to their Oath.

Now that he thought about it, why had he agreed to this pact? He didn't need a heart, _why would he?_ A vampire heart served no purpose; there wasn't a spell that would need a heart in order to cast it. Nothing as such—but a soul could be…but does he even need one? When he can rival a God himself.

He wanted the heart, not physically, but mentally. Love. That's what he wanted all along, the love that had been forbidden to him. The Gods had hated him so much that they had cast a spell on him, a curse.

_-_

_To never be loved, and to never love back._

_-_

"Mikan Sakura Buhagiar, the second daughter—past life in Heaven known as the Angel of Darkness. You had promised me your heart as your price, so now I ask you to give me your love. I want you by my side, and this shall break the curse I had been carrying through centuries."

Once the chant had ended, the brunette slowly stood back on the grounds, and gingerly opened her eyes. Those eyes glowed deep blue as they stared into burning crimson orbs. She looked otherworldly as she smiled at the demon in front of her and answered to his request.

"I would be by your side forever."

* * *

Natsume, Ruka, Li-Ren, Tsubasa, and everyone else stood in front of a church. But they all knew they were too late, the spell that had been cast on the sky was no longer there. The sky had returned back to normal, and whatever lay there would probably be Mikan's dead body…

Yet, they had to see for themselves.

Natsume slammed the doors open and inside the church lay an unconscious body.

But it wasn't Mikan.

It was Shealynette Buhagiar.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_2 weeks after the battle._

The Moroi and Strogoi Council had declared Mikan Buhagiar dead. But as they had phrased "An honorable death that had brought about a big Revolution."

It had only been a few weeks, but the Morois and Strogois had settled well together. It is a democratic government, but it still holds it old ways as well. There're still King and Queen, and a ceremony to hold for the next candidate for the crown.

But Natsume and Ruka weren't worried about that, they were more concern about what they found out the other day. Not just them; Li-Ren, Jay, and Raiden knew about it.

One day Kirill called all the guys and gave them a note he had found in his room. A post-it note more exactly, glued to the window. The window Mikan had escaped when she had been capture by the Strogois. The note said:

"_Let's meet at the Thousand Night Ball."_

_---Mikan._

-

**The End**

* * *

I know you are all like what!!! Zou x Mikan!?

_Pleeeassse_ don't jump into a conclusion, there's no definite paring as of now, so there's still a chance. AND I usually make it a reverse harem or love triangle.

The sequel is already up, so check it out okay XD

**Summary of Fated Light:** Now that the stunning secrets are out, and the Seal is broken, the heart of a Vampire Princess is now in the hands of the Demon. The Vampires holds the truth that Mikan is long gone. But not everyone believes that... And when a new enemy strikes with tricks behind his sleeves, who are the Morois and Strogois going to turn to? But that's not the only problem there is---the Ceremony for the Chosen Ones is just around the corner. With the Thirteen Royal Families, only two children from each family would be chosen for this ceremony. A battle for the seats of King and Queen, the next leaders of the Vampire Monarch. But when Mikan appears at the Thousand Night Ball--the opening of the Ceremony, _what would happen?_

**~Lots of Luvs~**


End file.
